My Fake Boyfriend
by VampHeart9123
Summary: Summary inside:
1. Boyfriend

_Xxx~My Fake Boyfriend~xxX_

Summary: Amu Hinamori is described as _Cool and Spicy_ Cheerleader. Ikuto Tsukiyomi is described as _Hot and Spicy_ Basketball player. A competition is being held for Cheerleaders and Basketball players, as both would have to work together in order to win free scholarships, but a small twist comes with participating. A little fake secret has been opened in Cheerleading practice, and everyone wants to know more. How would this little fake secret keep from getting exposed to the truth? And what would happen to the fakers, who started it; Amu and Ikuto?

**VHeart: HI EVERYONE! I'm back with another story! I think this time It's going to make sense! YAY!  
Everyone: ...Umm...  
Ikuto: Are we supposed to cheer with you?  
VHeart: UH HUH!  
Ikuto: Ok then *clearing voice*...THANK GOD FOR THAT! NOW WE DON'T HAVE TO READ SOMETHING SO BORING IT MAKES ME FALL ASLEEP! !  
VHeart: YEAH IT'S NOT GONNA MAKE YOU...what?  
Amu: She snapped! Everyone RUN FOR THE HILLS!  
*Everyone running away*.  
Ikuto: Please as if this little **_**girl**_** can do anything that's—AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
*Ikuto running out of the room*. *Everyone looks back to Amu then Ikuto*  
Chimma: What did you do? O_O  
VHeart: Do you really want to know? *eyes glazing with stars*  
Chimma: N-n-n-no please.  
VHeart: Then do the disclaimer...  
Chimma: *Swallows* VHeart d-does n-n-not own Shugo Chara but m-m-m-me.  
VHeart: What about the characters? *Eyes going into Chimma's soul*.  
Chimma: AND THE CHARACTERS! OHH GOD, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! *Runs out of the room*  
Amu: Why did you do that for?  
VHeart: *shrugs* that's for Ikuto calling me a girl.  
Amu: But you ARE a girl!**

VHeart: ...Oh yeah! Woops.  
*Everyone faint's* XxxSCxxX

**~—Seiyo Academy-APOV—~**

**XxxSCxxX**

It wasn't a need, but at the same time it wasn't a want either. It wasn't an emergency, but it did need some special attention. I mean boyfriends weren't something to stress about. But seeing as almost three quarters of the school has a partner with them and you have nobody, well yeah there's something you should be concerned about.

Being on top of her grades, a Cheerleading captain, having many friends and one of the most popular people in the school, always comes first in my life.

But what about boyfriends?

I mean I'm fine without one. And my reputation says so too.

There are Six Cliques in this school. The top two are the Cheerleaders and the Basketball players. Then there are the Jocks, Performing Arts students, Techno Juniors-which has about seventy students-and finally the Normal People, which is about half of the school, if not more. How exactly do I know this? It comes from being on top of the school.

I'm Amu Hinamori, age seventeen and in year twelve, popularity number: 2, and Queen Bee of the school. Throughout my life, I have never dated anyone. Either guys would come up to me and confess their love and I would reject them or my mind would be on anything else but that. Sometimes I'm also known as Cool and Spicy Amu, which I hear almost every day when I walk by my fans. You would probably see me as a not-so-nice person, but truth be told, for a Queen Bee, I'm treated like all the Normal People. I'm smart, and don't ask people to do my homework for me, not like those other wanna-bees anyways. I have hair that's past my shoulders, the colour of bubble gum. My eyes are golden brown and I have a body that's fit for an athletic.

My friends (aka Cheerleading buddies) are dating the Jocks and Basketball players.

I wonder how easy it is to be dating someone.

"Amu, earth to Amu!" That's Rima Mashiro, year twelve, same class as me and second in command as a Cheerleading captain. Her height is about 4"ft tall so she's pretty small. She has curly dark blond hair up to her waist, and wears a black headband when she's wearing her Cheerleading Uniform. Her eyes are brown, but they got that sparkle that makes her unique.

Whenever I'm not able to come to rehearsals she takes over. And what surprises me, is when I do come back, all the Cheerleaders are sweating even more. I have known for a fact that Rima has a strong Will Power and can be very scary. Besides of that reason I picked her to be next as a captain, was her enthusiasm and character.  
I need to agree that Rima has the whole 'Be a Man' thing in her system. She was brought up for the first ten years by her parents, but the rest she did it alone, and started working at the age of twelve. She hardly says anything about her past, or her lifestyle for that matter, and if she was talking about it, I would be the only one to know.

And of course, as well as my Cheerleading buddy, Rima is one of my best friends. She is dating Nagihiko Fujisaki who is sitting next to his Clique; The Basketball players.

"Oh, sorry Rima I was just thinking," I replied. We were eating lunch inside the cafeteria, on an empty table. We have the Cheerleading table in the middle on the left side, then the Basketball Teams, the Jocks, Performing arts, and then the Normal and Techno tables that surrounded the four in the middle.

"That's what you've been saying the whole time today. You even spaced out in P.E, and P.E is your fav!" I think she was going to punch me.

"Rima-Chan, leave Amu-Chii alone! The reason she hasn't been concentrating is because she's worried about something! Even Yaya can see that," As you can see, that's Yaya Yuiki. Her light amber hair is tied up into two pigtails with blue and red ribbons, and her eyes are the colour of light middle shade brown. She is only a centimetre or two taller than Rima.

She is a Cheerleader just like Rima and I, but she's also the youngest in the group. She's in year eleven, but her moves and enthusiasm was enough to get her in. She acts like a baby, but that's only her character. Having her in the group though makes the team see that we can also have fun. And as a result for that, I get her to choose our songs or/and music for performances.  
I'll tell you now, she chooses amazing songs. If we have a dance that shows a feminine side of us, she will get it. A mix of hip hop and techno, she will make it if she has to. She can be full on serious or playful. I personally love her playful side.

Like Rima, Yaya is another one of my best friends. She's dating a Jock and a Techno Junior but also one of the smartest people in school. His name is Kairi Sanjo, whom is seating with Yaya. Unlike Nagihiko, he tends to spend as much time with Yaya as possible.

I think that's adorable!

"Naw, thanks Yaya—" I began.

"She needs candy!" Oh yeah, she_** LOVES**_ (yes I bolded, italic and underlined it) her candy. How can I not forget?

"Umm, no thanks Yaya, I don't need candy to be myself again," Yaya then smiled.

"If you need to be happy or yourself again, you just need to ask and I'll give you some,"

"That's what you keep saying when Amu is like this," Rima joined.

"And on top of that, when you said 'I'll give you some', don't you mean I'll chuck it down your throat for you?" Utau Hoshina, a non Cheerleader but she loves her music. Utau's is year twelve like me but in a different homeroom. We only have P.E, music and history together. She has very long blond hair in pigtails (past her butt if she let it down) and unusual but beautiful violet eyes. She's about my height, if not a little taller, and my height is pretty normal.

Her life revolves all around music and dancing. She started a song not so long ago, only done the first two lines, but the point is she's very talented. I asked her to join the Cheerleading Squad, but all she said was 'Cheerleading and Utau Hoshina does _**NOT**_ go beautifully together,' which I totally understood.  
You see, Utau has 'the package', and her being on the Cheerleading Squad can cause bad gossip. You know the type of gossip that causes unrequited name calling, which revolves around jealous girls. Her features, however gets a lot of guys to go goo-goo eyes at her when she walks by. I personally reckon they want her in the Cheerleading Squad for a few pervert reasons or two.

Utau may look like a bitch, but she is a very gentle and understanding person. If she wanted to, she can just sit down, pick a random person, and tell her about their life story and she will be interested no matter how boring a life can get. She's in a Clique with the Performing Arts students, but spends most of her time with us.

Her parents divorced at the age of three, and ever since then, she has been living with her mum; Ms Hoshina.

Utau is my all time best friend. She's single (thank god) but likes this dude from the Basketball Team; Kukai Soma. Ugh what's with Basketball players? Hello they are called Basketball players for a reason. Am I the only one that gets that message?

"Wow Utau, you think fast," Yaya happily commented.

"Well, when it comes to Yaya's candy therapy, I'm always one step ahead of ya," Utau then smiled and winked at Yaya.

Yaya then winked back, and we all shared laughs. Being with this small group makes me feel normal and accepted.

Being popular has a price, especially when you're a Cheerleader or a Basketball player. With everything you have, there is no way you can make it to popularity without attitude. And here, my friends, is what I mean by feeling normal and accepted.

You see, us Cheerleaders, Jocks, Basketball players and Performing Art Students all have a facade, whether people can see it or not. Without it, it's like going to school only in undergarment. In this school, students mostly acknowledge people who are involved in high Cliques with attitude. And since hardly people have natural attitudes, (and thank god hardly _**ANYONE**_ does) we put on a facade and become something else so people can know what we are like, and in some way, accept us in the school.

Sometimes I wonder where I get this information, but if your one to notice your surroundings, it would come like that to you.  
I was new to this school in the late term of year nine. I hadn't had that much friends until I met Rima. When Rima had shared her passion about sports, I then found something I can relate to her. Since I have a fav for sports, we both decided to try out in the junior Cheerleading. When entering, I noticed a lot of girls, especially, gave a lot of attitude in their dance moves. Being nice wasn't the only answer to getting what you want, and I soon realized that after I saw this particular chick named Saaya doing what I called a 'bad girl with attitude' dance. Besides how the song totally clashed with the dancing, in all fairness, the dancing was pretty good. I now have her in my Cheerleading Squad today.  
When Rima did hers, she also gave off an incredible dance move that didn't involve a lot of attitude, and most of the try outs for Basketball stopped and stared at her. This is when Rima met Nagihiko.

A week or two later, they started dating and came out to be lovely dovey, but not so romantic boyfriend and girlfriend. Surprisingly, they have nicknames for each other; Him calling her Rim, and her calling him Nagi.

I remembered how she told me she can hook me up with some Basketball players Nagi knows of. I told her that's why they are called Basketball players for a reason. She just looked at me and gave me a shake of the head, and continued whatever we were doing back then.

"Amu, you're spacing out again~" Rima sung.

"Amu, are you thinking of someone~?" pipped in Yaya in her cheery voice.

"You guys totally suck at singing," Utau then gave a sigh and looked at me, violet eyes piercing my soul, but it didn't make me flinch or wanting me to stare back.

I agree I'm spacing out again, and duh I'm thinking about not someone, but some people. But I mostly agree with Utau: Rima and Yaya can't sing.

Then out of nowhere, the doors went bursting opened.

The rest of my Cheerleaders-which are only nine of them-and the twelve Basketball players screamed out into the room, cheering, shouted, howling, jumping and yeah-ing their way into the centre of the cafeteria.

Cheerleaders where cartwheling in their uniforms, as some of the Basketball players placed a circle table in the middle of the centre. The Cheerleader Uniforms have red as the main colour, with blue and white stripes going down. The Basketball Uniforms have dark blue as the main colour with red and white going down, and a cat paw on the centre of their shirts.

When the tables were in the centre, not a minute later, there stood in high and glory, no other than Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

He has got midnight blue hair, with sapphire eyes. He has tone on his legs and muscles on his arms. Some of the girls commented that they saw him as an eight pack type of person. I highly doubt that. He is such a snob sometimes, thinking because he is the Basketball Captain and a hot one at that too; he's the King of the school.

Actually, he is King of the school.

He stood there, waiting, until the noise level went down, and so then, did he begin to speak. Some King he is.

"People of Seiyo Academy," Oh and he got a voice of one, anything else I need to know? "In less than two months, The Seiyo Midnight Basketball Cats play the most important game of the year 2010."

What do you know, they have a name. Not even my Squad has a name yet, and it's been halfway in Term 2. Talking and whispering where now heard amongst the Normal Students. How I envy them sometimes.

"Oh, this announcement," I heard Rima say, and saw Yaya nodded.

"Why it's so important you think?" Yes Ikuto tell us why then. Sometimes I just want to knock some sense into him. "Scholarships will be handed out to all Basketball players that participate and Cheerleaders who can do smacking routines,"

Cheerleaders. You mean _we_ can participate as well? Ok this is what I call news.

"However," a Cheerleader named Nikko, stepped onto the table holding two pieces of yellow paper. "This is not like your normal showdown with Basketball players and Cheerleaders. This event shows participation between these two Cliques. In other words, the Cheerleaders will help out in Basketball, as well as Basketball players help out with Cheerleading."

Oh my cheer smacking Goddess. She did not say what I think she just said.

"But, it all revolves around dancing," continued Nikko. I could feel my eyes going out if my skull. This is different. Not once did we have something similar to this. And oh my cheer smacking goddess, this is like a Cheerleading showdown where each Cheerleader from different schools competes in a Cheerleading dance, and the judge's vote whose Cheerleading dance was better. This sounds so much fun.

"And get this," Ikuto said. "If we do win besides getting scholarships, there will be another prize for our best Cheerleader and Basketball player at the end of the competition. So basically, if any of us B-players and Cheerleads can do Cheerleading and Basketball, then ladies and gentleman, we have ourselves a turn on game!"

Everyone but me cheered and clapped at this. I was more focused on who is going to participate in this now.

"Ok, so we all know that only Basketball players and Cheerleaders can only participle, however, I know there are some of us that can't or don't want to play because of their own personal reasons. So I'm handing out on the school notice bored two yellow sheets of paper with up to five empty name slots. More information and terms are also on this sheet, so you know what you need and what you are up against,"

"And so only five from each Clique can participate, and right now, we need another two slots for Cheerleading and another two for Basketball."

I so did not hear that. Just now, I remembered that I'm the Cheerleading Captain and I didn't get this notified.

And to make it worse, there were only two spots left.

I didn't know what I was doing, but I acted upon it anyways.

I stood up, making a squeaky sound with the chair, loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear. Everyone stopped talking and chatting, and faced me. Oh yeah, Queen Bee is in town now.

I then made my way to the middle of the group.

"What the hell?" I begin. I crossed my arms over my chest and gave a little hip and stared at the Cheerleaders and Basketball players, but especially Ikuto.

They all gave a frightening stare. Good.

"Well?" I pushed.

"You see—" Ikuto started.

"I am the Cheerleading Captain, not to mention Queen Bee of the Fricken School, so why didn't I get notified any sooner about this?" I was getting angrier by the minute.

Before anyone answered, the bell rang and everyone rushed out of the cafeteria as fast as they could. I even saw some of the students fall down, and quickly getting back up. Was I really that scary?

Rima, Yaya, Utau and Kairi said that they'll catch up to me later and would tell the teacher I wouldn't be in for class. Nagihiko also said he will tell the teacher for Ikuto. This left Ikuto and me alone.

When the door shut closed from Nagihiko, Ikuto jumped down from the table and landed perfectly on his feet. Then he began walking up to me.

"I'm going to tell you straight out why," Ikuto began.

"I was waiting for that dumbass,"

"For your information, I am not dumb, and take off that facade, it's annoying," The only thing we Cheerleaders and Basketball players can relate perfectly, is our character facades.

"I'm a Cheerleader, what do you expect?" I retorted back.

"You're not that sort of Cheerleader to begin with," he said softly.

I rolled my eyes. I'm not falling for that, but it's true. I'm not that sort of person. So I dropped the facade a little.

Ikuto has this sort of charm that can make any girl for in his arms. And thankfully, I'm not one of those girls.

"Cut the charm and continue with why I wasn't notified," I continued in that tone I used before.

Ikuto then smiled. Well, a cheeky smile. "You knew I was putting a charm on you?"

"Please, I've seen you do that to almost all of my Cheerleaders when we need to practice in the same hall together. Don't you think I would have recognized by know?"

"True's, I have to agree there. You are, of course the Untouchable Cool and Spicy Amu Hinamori, Cheerleading Captain, Queen Bee of the school and rank popularity number 2, right?" He leaned back and observed me. I forgot to mention that my Cheerleading outfit was above the knee by a lot. I also forget how much names I have in the school and the fact the he hears Gossip 24/7, so the thing about me being popular isn't really a big surprise.

Wow I'm forgetting a lot these days.

"Stop drooling. And yes I am. However I can't say much about you,"

"And why not?" he pressed.

"Because the only thing that comes in my mind is jerk," I turned around and walked over to the table I sat on, and grabbed my books. Ikuto followed behind.

"So you're not a fan of the Superior Hot and Spicy Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Head Basketball Player, King of the school and rank popularity number 1?" He asked.

I just stared at him. How there is so many things I want to say. Like superior, I think they made a mistake with loser, Hot and Spicy, please; they were too bored stiff to come up with a name that isn't as similar as mine. Head Basketball player, dam right you are, King of the School; only in your life it is, and number 1 in popularity, just for the looks mate, just for the looks.

"No I'm not, and I got a lot of reasons why,"

"Then bring it baby,"

"First off, DON'T call me baby. And second I already brought it without you knowing Tsukiyomi,"

"Oh," he came closer to me. I didn't move back because it would make him move more closely to me. I'm not giving him the advantage. "It's Tsukiyomi now is it Hinamori?"

I stopped him from going any further and looked at him with serious eyes. "Stop playing around. I only want to know why I wasn't notified,"

He sighed and then nodded. "This participation is required for couples and partnership,"

"So?" I pushed.

"So? What are you, year three?"

"I'm not still clicking. Why wasn't I notified?" I was about to get really pissed.

"Because you don't have a partner," he said.

"What do you mean by don't have a partner?"

"I mean boyfriend, and a Basketball boyfriend at that. The people that are participating are only the ones who are dating those two Cliques." he was getting agitated. Well good.

"Like Rima and Nagi. Why should this competition be only for couples?"

"Because the things that the judges are looking at are not for non couples to do,"

I just gave him wide eyes and a disgust look. Oh my cheer smacking Goddess!

"Wait, no, not that type of stuff!" He even looked grossed out. "It's just easier for them to be partnered with their boyfriends/girlfriends, and besides, most Cheerleaders are dating Basketball players these days, and the judges thought that would be an easier way for this competition, nothing more,"

"Oh my cheer smacking Goddess, thank God for that," I placed my hand over my heart to stop its unrequired heart beating. But the disgust turned into sadness. I just realized it was another reason I needed a boyfriend, a Basketball boyfriend to top it off.

"I know how you feel, even I can't go," He answered sadly.

My head shot up. Oh my cheer smacking Goddess! Ok, I have been saying that a lot now.

"Wait umm, don't you have a girlfriend? Any girlfriend?" I was surprised when I even asked.

"Shh! don't be so loud," he dragged me to a table close by the one we were next to.

"No one is here!" I retorted and pulled my arm away.

"Yeah I don't have a girlfriend, not even a Normal chick girlfriend,"

Well this is a surprise. Both Captains of both Cliques can't participate because we don't have a Basketball/Cheerleading partner.

"When exactly did you find this out?" I asked

"I found out from Nagihiko a day ago. I asked why I wasn't notified and he gave me the exact answer that I gave you," I was somehow making him sadder.

"So what do we do?" I asked. "We can't participate if we don't have a partner, and I really do want to participate."

"Yeah I know same here" he said back.

We stood there for a minute or so until something unreal popped into my head.

I looked at Ikuto and he was still thinking. Should I tell him?

"Hay Ikuto," I began. He looked up.

"So it's Ikuto now huh Amu?" I just rolled my eyes. Covering his sadness up with a pervert attitude. Nice.

"How desperate are you to participate?"

"I'm desperate enough. I want that scholarship and that prize, but fate works differently. How badly do you want to participate?"

I nodded here and there. "Desperate like you. I just want that scholarship so I don't have to pay for University for a Cheerleading career."

"Wait, there's a Cheerleading career? Since when?" he asked.

"Since the time your grandparents were born," I retorted back. I breathed in and out so I would calm down. Telling him like this will only make him not agree.

"Ok well that's good. So why did you ask?" Ok here we go.

"I think I know a way for us to get in, but you may not be up for it," I started fidgeting with my fingers, something I don't do around my attitude facade.

"Anything," he says. He grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. I can smell his natural smell, and it smelled like blueberry. He must have had that for lunch. "Anything to get us in, no matter how bad, so tell,"

I sighed and looked him. "You sure you won't back down on this?" he still stared at me.

"As the Basketball Captain, I promise I won't back down on the request...unless it will get me killed," he sounded serious, but I still wanted to make sure.

"You swear?" I started.

"I swear," he replied.

"Swear it on your Popularity rank," I continued.

"I swear on my Popularity rank," His grip tightened on me by a fraction.

"Even if it costs you to become a Normal Student, or in fact, a loser," I pressured. How fun this was getting.

"Yes I swear it!" He was beginning to shout, and his hands were tightening. It wasn't like I don't believe him, well yeah I don't, but I wanted to see how desperate he wants this. And right now, he wants it badly.

Still, a girl can have her fun.

"Pinkie swears?" as I raised my right pinkie. He sighed harshly, and grabbed my pinkie with his, shaking it softly.

"Pinkie swears," he calmly said, and removed his hands from my shoulders.

"Ok then, now that I know you swore under...mostly everything, I can now tell you," I stood there until he replied. He didn't and I was guessing he was waiting for me to say it.

"When you're ready," He said.

"Ok,"

Another minute went by and I still didn't say anything. He was tapping his foot, indicating he was getting impatient.

"Ok your highness; you can say it now,"

"But you said when I'm ready I can say it," I was growing under his skin, and he knows that I am as well.

"Ok fine, don't say it, I'm leaving," He turned around, but I turned him back and started laughing.

"Ok, ok I'll tell you," I said between laughing.

"No more jokes?" He asked.

"No more jocks," I replied, laughing a little more.

"Swear it on your Popularity rank," He continued.

"Yes I promise on my popularity rank,"

"Even if it costs you to become a Normal Student, or in fact, a loser," I know what he was doing, and he was enjoying it. He smiled mischievously, but his eyes were trying to look like he was making sure I was telling the truth.

I sighed. "Yes I promise!"

"Pinkie swears?" Argh, I understand what he feels now. So I grabbed his pinkie in mine, and roughly shook it.

"Pinkie swears," I whispered.

"Ok then, shoot,"

"Well—" I was interrupted by his laughing.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I'm sorry; it was just funny to watch you crack under a promise," I looked at him like I wanted to hit him, and his laughing soon came to a stop.

"Ok, I mean it, say it,"

"I was thinking—" I was again cut off by his laughter. So I smacked him across the arm, hard, until he was rubbing it.

"Ouch," he said while laughing.

"Ikuto, you said no more interruptions!"

"Ok, ok, I promise no more. So literally shoot,"

I waited for a second to know he wouldn't pull any tricks. When I felt certain, I proceeded to tell him:

"We could fake to be boyfriend and girlfriend," then the bell rang, indicating school has ended for the day.

**XxxSCxxX**

**VHeart: Well review and you will get the next part of the story.**

**Amu: I never had read so much in my life. That was like 10 pages long! **

**Ikuto: And not including anything else.**

**VHeart: It wasn't that bad was it?**

**Ikuto: No comment.**

**VHeart: You are the worst Ikuto.**

**Chimma: Don't listen to him; it's your reviewers that counts remember?**

**VHeart: Yes that's true. Leave comments! I want to read what you thought! Was it too detailed, not enough—?**

**Ikuto: Please don't write that! **

**Chimma and Amu: *whacking Ikuto's head***

**Ikuto: Ow!**

**Amu: Then don't comment! Shh! **

**VHeart: Was it confusing or not interesting? Let me know please. And yes Ikuto DON'T comment!**

***Giving Ikuto the stare***

**Ikuto: *Gulp.**


	2. Promise

**XxxSCxxX**

—**Previously on My Fake boyfriend—**

**XxxSCxxX**

"_People of Seiyo Academy; in less than two months, The Seiyo Midnight Basketball Cats play the most important game of the year 2010." __**(Ikuto)**__  
"However, this is not like your normal showdown with Basketball players and Cheerleaders. This event shows participation between these two Cliques but it all revolves around dancing," __**(Nikko) **__  
"What the hell?" __**(Amu)  
**__"This participation is required for couples and partnership," __**(Ikuto)**__  
"So," __**(Amu)**__  
"Because the things that the judges are looking at are not for non couples to do," __**(Ikuto)**__  
"So what do we do? We can't participate if we don't have a partner, and I really do want to participate." __**(Amu)**__  
"Yeah I know, same here," __**(Ikuto)**__  
"Hay Ikuto, how desperate are you to participate?" __**(Amu)**__  
"I'm desperate enough," __**(Ikuto)**__  
"I think I know a way for us to get in, but you may not be up for it," __**(Amu)**__  
"Anything to get us in, no matter how bad, so tell," __**(Ikuto)**__  
"We could fake to be boyfriend and girlfriend," __**(Amu)**_

**XxxSCxxX**

**~—Back to My Fake Boyfriend: Chapter 2. Amu's House—~**

**XxxSCxxX**

Promises are supposed to be kept, not broken. We promise people for certain reasons like promising them not to spill secrets or promising them to not do a reaction. Yet we also make them promise because we are scared of what would happen afterwards. And that was what I was afraid of.

To let myself think that Ikuto would promise to not back down on my idea, was like hoping some person would come up to you and give you a million dollar check.

Psh, yeah right.

As I opened the door to my house, I could smell freshly cooked rice. Mum must be home then.

"I'm home!" I yelled from the doorway.

"Hello Amu," said mum. "How was your day at school dear?" I heard a sizzle and assumed that she was flipping food.

"It was good," I began to walk upstairs, but stopped at the second step. "An announcement for a Cheerleading and Basketball competition was said today."

Mum came rushing out of the kitchen, spatula in hand.

"A Cheerleading and Basketball competition did you say?" Her eyes had stars in them. Mum used to be a Cheerleading Captain back when she was in year twelve. She didn't make it through to Cheerleading University because she was pregnant with me at the time.

"Yeah, but I didn't apply for it," I said sadly.

"What, why didn't you apply! You are the Cheerleading Captain and you didn't apply?" My mum was looking sad, but I bet after when I tell her this, she's going to be happy I didn't apply.

"The competition is for Cheerleaders who are dating Basketball players and vice-versa," C'mon mum be happy about this.

Mum didn't look like she was happy or angry, she just looked sad.

"Naw Amu darling, couldn't you pretend with someone else from the Basketball Team?"Mother says what now?

"Umm, I did but he preferred not to," I smiled at her and continued upstairs. "I got Cheerleading practice in an hour so I won't be back when dad and Ami starts to eat,"

"Ok Amu, have fun!" Mum replied.

When I went inside my room, I plopped down on the bed, as my mind replayed what happened when I told Ikuto.

In a way, I had a feeling he would do something like that and the conversation we had, has still been fresh in my mind.

_Flashback:_

"_Hahaha, are you...are you kidding me? Me...Pretending to be a couple with you? Like what gave you that idea?" He was mocking me._

"_I hate the idea too. But you are the Basketball Captain and I am the Head Cheerleader, and wouldn't it be right for the team?" I asked._

"_Look, I like the idea, don't get me wrong, but I wouldn't want to be dating someone like you,"_

"_You dickhead, it's not like I'm asking you out! And dido, but what other choices do we have? And besides you promised," Jeesh, he was one to forget that he promised. _

"_I don't remember promising something like that," he retorted._

"_Do I need to repeat the 'promises' then?" _

"_Ok, look, I promised as long it doesn't get me killed," Oh my cheer smacking Goddess! _

"_I'm sorry; I forgot how this is going to get you killed again, so please, elaborate," I said and put my hands on my hips._

"_If we did go as a fake couple and the judges found out, we could get the whole team disqualified," _

"_But it's better than not trying at all," I whispered._

"_You know, something tells me this is more to this than just participating in a game," Dam it, I'm letting my facade drop. _

"_I want that scholarship, that's it," I said with attitude._

_He sighed. "I know I promised but...I just can't do it. Not with you anyways," He turned around and started walking._

"_So if Nikko asked you to do the same thing, would you?" Nikko? Where did her name come from?_

_It didn't matter, because he stopped and looked back to me. "Nikko has already got a boyfriend," He turned back around and headed outside. _

"_So I take that as a yes then," whispering to myself never helps anything._

End of flashback.

I didn't deny that what Ikuto said hurt, because it did, a lot. And maybe this is just a selfish need to just want a scholarship. But getting a Cheerleading scholarship is harder than any job out there I reckon: You need to display a routine, and _**IF**_ you get in, you need to find a Squad, get a manager and coach, enter competitions, win medals, and find a Basketball Team to cheer for. Then when we finish Cheerleading, we find our own Cheer Squad and prepare them for competitions. It's an all time Cheerleader dream come true!

And yet, mother's dream of that happening didn't come true.

_The Club cannot even handle me right now,  
I see you watching me I go all out—_

My message ringtone was ringing. I picked up my phone and looked at the message.

It was from Rima.

'_Where are you? Your 5 minutes late!'-Rima._

I looked at the time: 4:35pm it said.

Dam it all.

'_Sorry lost track of time'-Amu._

I quickly got my Sports Girl bag with my red Cheerleading pompoms and three water bottles as I dashed out of my room.

"See ya later mum!" I yelled, and raced for the door.

It suddenly opened as father and Ami were getting inside. My feet couldn't stop, so I did a flip over them and continued running. "See ya Dad and Ami!"

I wasn't the Head Cheerleader for nothing, I thought to myself, and a smile was reaching my lips.

I heard a bye and a squeal, and assumed that was from mother.

My phone rang again. I looked to see what Rima wrote.

'_You're going to be sorry later. Move it, we are waiting for you'-Rima._

'_Love you too'-Amu_.

**XxxSCxxX**

**~—Seiyo Hall—~**

**XxxSCxxX**

I dashed through the Seiyo Hall doors, almost tripping on my own two feet, when I heard the familiar sound of Rima's voice telling the Cheerleaders to not stop. The Hall doors closed behind me and every Cheerleader that was on the floor doing push ups, stared up at me.

As I was walking towards them, they were each getting up. And I wasn't joking when I said Rima can make them sweat.

"Hay, sorry I'm late..." I stopped talking when all eleven girls crossed their arms over their chest with a wicked smile tagging on their lips.

"Looks like Cheer Captain is late," said one of the Cheerleaders, Sakura who was breathing a bit fast.

"Yeah sorry about that you guys," I looked around and saw their wicked smiles increasing.

"Hay sub Captain, what was that rule or should I say _consequence _for Cheerleaders who come to practice late?" Said another Cheerleader Minako, who was also breathing a bit fast.

I just gave them all a frightening stare, until I looked at Rima, now her face was even scarier.

"'Any Cheerleader, who comes late and doesn't have a good reason why, must go under the pressure with doing whatever her other Cheerleaders request for her to do'" Oh, so this is what Rima meant by 'you'll be sorry' thing.

The eleven Cheerleaders then came closer to me, and I-being without my facade on-was getting really scared.

"Hold on, hold on," I said with my arms up. They all stopped and looked at me. "Who even made that rule up?"

They all gave a sigh. Some even raised their hands to their heads, and others just looked like they wanted to smack the shit out of me.

"Amu-chii made that rule! It was the only way for us girls to be early to practice," Yaya gave me a warm smile, but even I knew she's loving this.

"Umm, can't we forget about that rule?" I asked in a straight voice as I could.

"Nope," Said Nikko, who looked like she was also, loving the thrill of this.

"We all went through it," said Saaya. Her hair was up in a bun with bits of hair coming down from the front.

"It wouldn't be fair for our own Captain to not go through with this," Another of my Cheerleaders, Jenny also commented.

Then they all started to come for me.

Just then, on the other side of the hall, the Basketball players came inside, with Ikuto coming last.

The girls however kept their eyes on me, but Yaya looked back. Then she looked at me, then back again, mean while, I was about to be told what to do by Rima.

"Wait!" Yaya injected. All Cheerleaders eyes fell on her, and I could see her strength to not look frightened. "What we are going to be doing to Amu isn't right,"

Oh my cheer smacking Goddess, thank you Yaya.

"I mean, I know that when we were late, she would make us run around with our hands in the air, and would make us do two hundred push ups and make a fool out of ourselves—"

"That makes our time to think about what to do with her easier, thanks Yaya," said Rima. Dam, why did I pick her as a sub Captain?

"The point is, maybe we should give her some slack. She did, however, make our bodies stronger and easier to hold each other up right?"

The girls all looked at each other, and nodded.

"So you're saying _we_ shouldn't make _her_ body go stronger and make it hurt, not to mention embarrass her like she did with us?" Nikko was looking a little upset that she couldn't do those things. YAY! I love Yaya so much!

"I never said that we can't, in fact we should," I take that whole love Yaya thing back.

Yaya went over to Rima, and whispered something in her ear, and then she passed it on to Nikko, then Sakura, Minako, Saaya, Jenny and so on, until the last two of the Cheerleaders went in their bags and grabbed something out, while putting it behind their backs. Then they all continued to stare at me with innocent smiles.

Innocent smiles? Yeah right, almost a deadly wicked one.

"Amu-chii is very lucky to have Yaya on her side!" Yay, lucky me.

"That's why we decide to make a fun yet difficult consequence for you. You are lucky that Yaya came up with the idea," Said Sakura.

I knew trying to reason with them would be hopeless, so I dropped my guard and breathed in a heavy sigh.

"What do I need to do?" Once that was said, the girls looked at each other. The last two Cheerleaders then pulled out mini blue Basketball shorts, and a training bra top that had the cat paw on it. I just stared at them.

"What...what is that?" I asked.

"This, Amu-chii is your punishment," The shorts looked baggy enough for my thighs, but the top; I wasn't sure it would cover my top half very well.

Before I was going to take it and change, I said to them "Why do we have a Cheerleading Uniform that is the Basketball Team's Uniform?" The girls just smiled.

After I got changed, I walked back out and saw the guys playing Basketball, and the girls doing Cheerleading moves.

When I approached the girls, they all did noises that made the guys turn around and whistle at me. All I did was blush, because if I gave attitude, they would know I was putting up a facade. When I looked at Rima she was getting out some blue-yes blue not red-pompoms and a CD player out.

I was getting nervous already. When I was changing, Yaya said to me that I was going to dance and practice my Cheerleading moves like I would do every day, but to the rhythm of the song, and when the music stops, I have to get ready to what each girl asked me to do.

But that's not I'm afraid of; the song that the girls would pick for me I am afraid of. When I was waiting, I looked back at the time; 4:57pm. It's only been about twenty minutes. Time is really against me now.

Nikko then walked up to me, handed me the pompoms, and went back to the rest of the group, where Rima stood there, holding the CD player.

"Ready Amu?" she asked.

All I did was nod.

Then the CD played the song, as I started to move to its beat.

**XxxSCxxX**

—**END OF THE SONG—**

**XxxSCxxX**

In the end I was huffing and puffing, as sweat coated my body, but I was still standing and ready for whatever else the girls could throw at me.

"Well, *huff, what else do you *huff guys got for me?" I placed my hands on my hips and faced my Squad.

All of them had their mouths wide opened. Like literally wide opened. Silence besides my huffing was heard.

"What?" I asked. I turned around and saw, even the Basketball players had open mouths, except Ikuto, who was just staring. I looked back at the girls and smiled. "I am the Cheerleading Captain after all," and to prove that I was still going on, I did a cartwheel, a flip, splits and shook my pompoms in the air.

Waiting for what seemed like an eternity, a clap was heard over the guys' side. I turned around to see Ikuto clapping. I was surprised that was for sure. I mean he and I hardly acknowledge each other, except today before school ended. He was really getting confusing all of a sudden. After a couple of slow but steady claps, Nagi joined in, and then the rest of the Basketball Team. I got up, smiled and went over to the girls. "And that, my Cheerleaders, is how you work under the pressure," I walked over to my bag and grabbed a bottle of water.

Five minutes went by, and soon everyone was getting ready to leave. The guys, besides Ikuto left, leaving just the girls and me. Before they all went outside (and yes I was back in my Cheerleading outfit), they came up to me with a smile on their faces.

"Yaya wants to know how Amu-chii did that!" Yaya said. I only smiled.

"Just a question everyone wants to know, why you aren't participating in the competition?" asked Nikko.

"Well—"

"It's not because you don't have a Basketball boyfriend right? Because that would so not go well for your reputation as a Cheerleading Captain," Saaya said. Oh crap.

"Umm—" I started.

"Unless she has a _secret_ boyfriend," said Sakura. "That would be majorly cool," she clapped really fast and jumped on the spot with a smile. The Cheerleaders just looked at her, until she finally stopped.

How am I going to explain that their own Cheerleading Captain doesn't have a Basketball boyfriend, no _**A **_boyfriend for that matter?

"Well, who is he?" asked Saaya.

"Does he go to this school?" inquired Sakura.

"Hang on; do you even _have_ a boyfriend?" asked Nikko.

They all waited for my response, and I didn't even know what to say. I mean, I don't lie to my Squad, we have a 'no lying' strict policy.

"She does have a boyfriend,"

Everyone looked back and saw Ikuto standing slightly on the wall, head down. When he looked up, his eyes were on me. What was he doing?

"Oh, so the Superior Hot and Spicy Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Head Basketball Player, King of the school and rank popularity number 1 knows. Ok so, who is he? You must of seen them together some place before right?" asked Rima. She knows his _**WHOLE**_ school name?

Oh. My. Cheer. Smacking. Goddess. He is not going to say it. He just can't, I mean, he didn't even tell me he made up his mind.

Ikuto chuckled and walked towards us with his bag behind his back. "More likely every day, after school, at a Café near her house," What was he saying? And hold on, there's a Café next to my house? He doesn't even know where I live. Or does he? What a stalker.

They all turned their heads back at me, a surprised look covering their features. Then they turned back to Ikuto, who was smiling.

"Tell us more!" Yaya said.

"Does he go to this school?" Asked Saaya.

"Are they always so lovely dovey together?" Nikko inquired.

"What's his name?" Sakura pressured.

"More importantly who is he?" Minako questioned.

I just wanted to hit my head against the wall. Argh, Ikuto is going to die. But wait, if he's only doing this to set me up, who am I going to ask to be my pretend boyfriend?

"Yes he does go to the school, sometimes they are lovely dovey, but Amu keeps getting really shy," I blushed a little on that comment. Some of the girls were chuckling. "I can't tell you what his name is, but you'll find out tomorrow, after school, right Amu?" when he looked at me, the girls turned back and looked at me too.

I want to throw my pompoms at him, a basketball even; maybe he's runners, a water bottle, and my shoes—no wait; my foot!

What am I supposed to do? What did I ever do to him? Argh my life is over!

"Yeah," I said, unsure of myself. "Yeah, that's right," I got up walked past the girls and Ikuto to the Hall doors. I looked up and saw the time: 5:18pm. "Tomorrow, after school, that's where you'll get to see him," I walked outside, closed the door, and before I continued walking, a bunch of squeals where heard inside.

"What the hell am I going to do?" I said to myself.

"You'll find out tomorrow," I turned my head and saw Ikuto coming out through the door. He looked down and I looked up so we could see each other's faces. He was smiling but also looking uneasy in a way, but I'm sure my face was super pissed and upset in a way too.

"You screwed my life Ikuto, how the hell am I going to live this down?" I asked him. I'm so pissed that he'd do that to me, it's another reason why I despise him.

"Just wear your facade, be happy, pretend that everything is fine," he started walking towards his house, as I started walking towards mine. "And leave the rest up to me," he gave me a wink before walking the opposite direction.

"Why should I trust you?" I shouted at him.

"You just need to, so don't worry," He shouted back, and kept walking to his house.

"That's easier said than done," I said to no one in particular, and walked to my house.

**XxxSCxxX**

**VHeart: Poor, poor Amu, stuck between a lie and another lie.**

**Amu: Why did Ikuto do that to me? *looking at Ikuto.**

**Ikuto: Don't look at me, VHeart wrote the story!**

**VHeart: Yes and I want some comments happening please! Also my current stories I'm doing now will also be continued. 'Coincidence Much' and 'Can we ever be' will be changed a little due to my lack of creativity.**

**Ikuto: Will it make me fall asleep this time? Hehehe.**

**VHeart: You know Ikuto, I still have a bat I could use to knock you silly with like I did in my other stories. Do you want me to do it in this one too? *Grabbing a bat and tapping it***

**Ikuto: *Gulps* No. **

**VHeart: Then promise to be nicer...**

**Ikuto: I promise to be nicer *bowing at VHeart***

**VHeart: That's what I thought you would do. *Doing a scary face* **

**Amu: *mumbles-Now he behaves* —_—**

**Chimma: Well stay tune to the next chapter and hope you guys comment on this story!**


	3. Facades pt1

**XxxSCxxX**

**~—Previously on My Fake Boyfriend—~**

**XxxSCxxX**

"_People of Seiyo Academy; in less than two months, The Seiyo Midnight Basketball Cats play the most important game of the year 2010." __**(Ikuto)  
**__"However, this is not like your normal showdown with Basketball players and Cheerleaders. This event shows participation between these two Cliques but it all revolves around dancing," __**(Nikko)  
**__"The competition is for Cheerleaders who are dating Basketball players and vice-versa," __**(Amu)**__  
"Looks like Cheer Captain is late," __**(Sakura)**_  
_"Hay sub Captain, what was that rule or should I say consequence for Cheerleaders who come to practice late?" __**(Minako)**__  
"'Any Cheerleader, who comes late and doesn't have a good reason why, must go under the pressure with doing whatever her other Cheerleaders request for her to do'" __**(Rima)**__  
"Yaya wants to know how Amu-chii did that!" __**(Yaya) **__  
"Just a question everyone wants to know, why you aren't participating in the competition?" __**(Nikko) **__  
"It's not because you don't have a Basketball boyfriend right? __**(Saaya) **__  
"She does have a boyfriend,"_ (_**Ikuto) **_  
_"Tell us more!" __**(Yaya) **__  
"I can't tell you what his name is, but you'll find out tomorrow, after school, right Amu?" __**(Ikuto) **__  
"What the hell am I going to do?" __**(Amu)**__  
"Just wear your facade, be happy, pretend that everything is fine and leave the rest up to me," __**(Ikuto)  
**__"Why should I trust you?" __**(Amu) **__  
"You just need to," __**(Ikuto) **__  
"That's easier said than done," __**(Amu)**_

**VHeart: Another Chapter ready to be posted! YAY!  
Ikuto: You're posting them really fast...  
Amu: Then she is so going to forget afterwards...  
Chimma: Umm, can I do the declaimer?  
VHeart: *hitting the bat against her hand* Sure, why not Chimma...  
Amu Ikuto: *Gulp  
Chimma: VHeart doesn't own Shugo Chara or the characters in anyway. Just the story and me!  
Amu: Ikuto  
Ikuto: Yeah?  
Amu: I have something to say before we die by VHeart  
VHeart: *coming closer*  
Ikuto: Same here...  
Amu: Do you know what I'm going to say?  
Ikuto: Yes I do...I have always known  
Amu: Then we can say it on the count of three ok?  
Ikuto: Ok...one  
Amu: ...two  
Ikuto: ...three  
Amu: RUN FOR THE HILLS! *Amu running outside  
Ikuto: I love you—oh.  
VHeart: Naw, that was adorable, *dropping the bat and hugging Ikuto*  
Ikuto: I should have known...all well *hugging VHeart back***

**XxxSCxxX**

**~—Seiyo Academy-APOV—~**

**XxxSCxxX**

There are two different ways of lying to people; white lies and lies. White lies are what you say to someone when you don't want them finding out, let's say a birthday surprise. It's not a big thing to worry about because you're doing this for a good reason and the fact that in the end they would love you for it. Sadly, lies are the exact opposite.

When you lie to someone, you don't want them to find out about what really happened because it is for your own benefit. It's such a big thing to worry about because you know you're not doing this for a good reason, only a selfish one, and in the end, if they catch you, they would totally not love you for it.

It's not something no one should be proud of doing, but we all do it.

Walking to school like I normally do, I catch a glimpse of myself. When I saw what was in my reflection, I couldn't hardly believe I became like this over night; My face was paler, my eyes had little circles underneath them, the expression on my face was blank and my body language was...just not me. Everything was not me. I tried smiling. It didn't look bad; it almost made me look tired.

No, I thought to myself, I'm strong and I will go through with this day. "Just breathe Amu," I said out loud. Breathing in and out a couple of times, I straightened my back, opened my eyes a little, and smiled. This time when I looked at my reflection, I looked like nothing abnormal had happened to me. Turning around and squaring my shoulders, I continued walking to school.

When I walked through the front gates, people around started to stare. Some giggled, some smiled, and others just looked surprised.

What happened?

Rima, followed by Yaya and Nikko, walked up to me, smiling.

I just gave them a glare. What the hell did they spread around school?

"What gossip did you spread around this time?" I asked them, in my Cool and Spicy voice.

"Nothing that wasn't true," started Yaya.

"And we didn't start it," Nikko said in a matter and fact voice.

I just looked at them, not sure what my next words were going to be.

"Then who said what around the school about me?" I asked

They looked at each other and looked back at me. "Saaya," they said in unison.

"Saaya said what about me?"

"That you have a boyfriend from this school," Rima said.

"A _secret_ boyfriend from the Basketball team to be exact," Nikko added.

"Well, he's not going to be a secret for long after today," Yaya openly said.

I swallowed a massive lump in my throat. I shouldn't have come to school today.

"Amu-chan, what's wrong?" Looking at Nikko, I could see that she knows something isn't right. Her face said everything.

"Umm, I just don't feel good that's all," I replied. Boy was it getting hot.

"Well suck it up Cheer Captain!" Rima yelled in her 'be a man' voice. The bell rang, and soon everyone was starting to disappear inside the school building.

"Well let's go. We don't want to be late and get a detention. Who knows, what would happen!" Nikko yelled out, as she ran inside.

Rima and Yaya followed behind.

Detention, huh...hmm doesn't sound too bad...

Actually just thinking about It, I never once had a detention before.

"What are you still doing here?" I turned around and faced Ikuto.

I sighed. "I'm thinking whether I should get a detention or not. Seems like right now is a good time to get one," I pointed out.

He just looked around, not even looking once at me, "How?" He finally asked.

"What do you mean how? Isn't it obvious, I'm skipping first class?"

"_Only _first class? You think that would get you a detention?"

I crossed my arms. "I never had gotten a detention before, so I don't really know how to start," I turned around and slowly started walking into the building.

Ikuto followed behind me.

"Ok," He said wearily. "Do you need help?"

I looked at him. He didn't even ask why. "Why do you want to help me get a detention?"

"Because you said you didn't even know how to start," He replied, and smirked.

"That doesn't mean that you should help me,"

"But I'm already helping out in more ways than one Amu," He then turned left.

I stopped and stared after him. Where was he going? The classrooms were straight ahead. "I never asked for any of this. So why help me?"

"Follow me if you want to know," he said without turning around. I just sighed and continued to walk straight for the classrooms. "I'm over here," I looked back and saw him waving; I only pfft at that.

"I don't want to know and I feel like detentions are not going to help so, I'm going this way," I pointed straight ahead of me.

"Screw that," Ikuto half ran, half walked up to me, and grabbed my wrist, pulling me to the left side of the building.

"What are you doing, let go of me!" He only tightened his hold on me.

"For a Cheerleader you're so annoying,"

"You're the annoying one," He only sighed and kept pulling me. In a way, I let him pull me. Not because of the joy of letting him lead his way into everything he wants but because in dome degree, I like to do something different once in a while. And it wasn't like skipping class would get me a detention. I have most of the school body to get me out of it anyways. Five minutes of silence and Ikuto was still pulling me.

"Where are we going? You're not going to kill me right?"

He stopped and looked down at me, an expression of weirdness on his features. "Ok, let me ask the questions here. Where do you get these random questions from? You're watching a lot of NCIS shows are you?" I just looked away.

"I was only trying to lighten up the mood here," I replied, feeling sheepish as I said that. I don't know how this started. It was like this competition was taking a massive toll on both of us.

He just nodded. "I thought by now you would know we were heading up to the roof," He pointed somewhere and I followed. It was a staircase going up, like Ikuto said, to the rooftop.

"Why up there?" He dropped his hand and gave me a stare.

"Do you ever stop asking questions?" He looked annoyed.

"No I don't. I only like to be aware of what I am doing and _where_ I am going,"

"Fair enough." And then he proceeded up the stairs. Inside, I was debating if I should turn back and head straight to class, explaining why I was late. But I was also debating on following Ikuto, hearing what he has plans to 'help me' with.

Ikuto stopped and turned to me. "Aren't you coming Queen Bee?" I just gave him a glare.

"Yes I am your '_Majesty'_" I bowed a little and continued following him.

"So much sarcasm," I just rolled my eyes. "I wonder how many facades you got," I think he was talking to himself but, it sounded like he was talking to me as well.

"Not that much compared to you," I replied.

"I'm not that much of a liar," He was walking ahead of me this time.

About two minutes later we were on the rooftop. No one was insight but Ikuto and me. I closed the door and stood there. Ikuto then sat down, with his legs crossed, and motioned me to do the same. When I sat down, I asked what was throbbing in my mind while walking up the stairs.

"What did you mean when you said you weren't that much of a liar?"

He quickly looked at me and then looked somewhere else. He's been doing that constantly today. "Facades are like masks. They cover who you really are, right?" I nodded. "By covering who you really are with a facade, isn't that lying?" This time he looked at me. I didn't answer him or made a move. "Having more than one facade is lying to people and yourself more than once." Ikuto uncrossed his legs and lied down, his hand covering his eyes.

Throughout my years of knowing Ikuto, (and it's only been about two to three years) I never have once seen him so open and vulnerable. Even though we hardly talked until recently, he has always been the one that likes to joke and make fun of things. I thought facades to him were like a way of picking chicks up or getting away with things. Well, I was sure wrong.

Ikuto moved his head and looked up at me. Open as he seems, I couldn't read what was on his face. "But that's how we form Cliques and friends," Ikuto finished off.

"You're so opened," I said, not knowing that it made me sound so tired. I mentally slapped myself right then.

Ikuto didn't say anything. He only continued looking at me.

"I found your boyfriend for the competition," He continued as though he didn't hear what I said before.

Wait boyfriend? "You mean pretend boyfriend," I corrected.

"To us yes, but to your peers no," My eyes widened. Did he just say us?

"You just said us," I said slowly.

"Yeah, didn't you hear properly? Us, as in me and you sugar," He then winked at me. I just gave him a death glare for him calling me sugar.

"So you're like going to be my pretend boyfriend?"

He rolled onto his side, a smirk reaching his lips. "I also want to participate as well,"

My eyes basically grew out of my skull. He is agreeing with my idea then. I scooted over to him by a fraction. "What made you agree?"

"Your dancing skills yesterday. It showed that you were proud to be the head Cheerleader, and that was what we needed for the competition," I only nodded.

"Is that your way if 'helping me'?" I asked.

He nodded here and there. "Basically yeah, but at the same time, you're helping me,"

I nodded. Silence was surrounding us for quite some time, until I heard the school bell rang, indicating first class has ended.

"So what exactly do we show the whole school?" I randomly asked.

"Show?" He repeated. "We are only going to explain to them the basics,"

"And if that isn't prove enough for them?" Oh my cheer smacking Goddess, what happens if they ask for us to kiss?

"Then I'll just kiss you, no biggy," No biggy? NO BIGGY! I don't want to give my first to this thing!

"Umm, are there any other ways?" I hoped there was.

Ikuto got up and looked around. "This was your idea. I can't believe you would think that we could get the whole kissing thing out of the way. No one will fall for it then," He suddenly looked at me, surprise yet amused he was looking. "Unless you haven't kissed anyone before," I looked away. It wasn't that obvious was it?

Covering up my embarrassment with attitude, I got up, clearing my cheerleading skirt and crossed my arms looking at Ikuto. "I'm not having this discussion with you,"

"Because it's true," Ikuto said in a mischief voice.

"Because it's none of your business idiot," I retorted. Ikuto only smiled.

"It is _now_,"

"It is _not_,"

"Is," Ikuto pushed. I just glared.

"Not," I agued back.

"Is,"

"Not!"

"Is,"

"Not,"

Not,"

"Is—"

"Ha! You agreed it was!" Oh my cheer smacking Goddess. He is a kid. I'm about to be a pretend 'girlfriend' to a kid.

"Ok I haven't kissed anyone. Have you then smart ass?" He then laughed.

"Of course I have. Chicks don't get to kiss any other Ikuto's around campus these days," I felt like I wanted to throw up. But then I remembered that Ikuto might be using a facade.

And then I smiled. "Yeah, ok Mr. Liar-because-he-is-too-embarrass, I believe you," He gave me an 'are-you-for-real' face.

"Why do you think I got most of the girls on my side and you got most of the boys on your side?"

"Because we are head of the school popularity rank and that girls like boys and boys like girls, duh," He turned his head and gave a harsh sigh.

"Look, it's because when I kiss a girl, they get all jumpy and they say all this 'wow it felt so magical' kind of thing, but I never feel what they ever felt," Ikuto walked up to the door and leaned on the wall beside it.

I was studying him and how he was leaning. "Why don't you ever feel the same way towards them?" I asked and walked slowly up to him.

"Because in the back of your mind, you know they just want to be—wait, why the hell am I telling you this?" I just shrugged.

"It seems to me, you are searching for LOVE!" Ikuto's head quickly shot up as I gave him a smug look.

"Pfft, you don't know what you're talking about," He crossed his arms. I gave him hip and crossed my arms.

"Yeah yeah, let the facade talk its way into you,"

"You think I'm lying about this?" He leaned away from the wall, and now stood still.

"Yes I do think you are lying about this," I as well stood still, hands still crossed.

"If you haven't notice the meaning behind Basketball 'players' yet, I am one of them," He walked closer to me.

"Is that why you don't feel the same way towards the girls you kiss?" I moved more closely to him.

"Maybe it's because I haven't found the right girl yet, have you thought about that?" He walked two steps, and we were almost close, yet we were still far apart.

"Yeah, and how you choose the right girl, is knowing about her first before you go ahead and kiss her," I walked another step.

"Who do you think I am? I have fan girls, not girl friends. I'm not close to any of them to know them," He stepped closer, only a foot apart separating us.

"Besides me," I took a smaller step, a playful smile reaching my lips. It's fun to tease Ikuto around, letting him open more about himself then when I try to actually talk to him.

"Are you sure about that?" He took that final step and looked right into my eyes. He was smirking now, but something cheeky about that smirk made me slightly uncomfortable. Only slightly though.

"What's with that smirk Ikuto? Planning something inside that head of yours?" I teased.

"Would you like to find out?" he teased back. He didn't need a reply from me, because he was already performing it. He's face was coming closer to mine, breath sweetly glazing my face. I didn't know whether to be excited or scared that the fact Ikuto was going to do something I might regret afterwards. But the feel of him coming closer to me, was sending shivers down my spine.

Many things were running through my head, some good, and some bad; Ikuto is a player, a teaser, a first kissing stealer. He's enjoying this Amu, all players do. Yet, this does feel nice, doing something different is something I can get used to doing almost every day. Nevertheless, this is different: We are only being silly, I'm not meaning anything I'm saying here. Ikuto is also doing the same...I think. Facade Amu, he's wearing a facade!

We were so close, that I didn't even recognize he was holding my cheeks between his hands. I began to gently close my eyes, not aware that I might give him something he has been wanting since some time ago.

No, I thought to myself, I don't want this. This is stupid, I—we were only mucking around. Not like this, I don't want my first kiss to be stolen by Ikuto yet...

_DING, DING, DING!_

**XxxSCxxX**

**VHeart: Hmmm, I'm guessing something happened after the bell had rang...**

**Ikuto: You wrote it, you should know. **

**VHeart: The reviewers should tell me what should happen next...**

**Amu: It doesn't take a genius to figure it out**

**Chimma: No comment...**

**VHeart: If you're wondering why I posted this late, it's because I kind of pressed something on my keypad to put 'tab' on, and I don't know how to take it off...*sniff* If anyone knows how to take it off, PLEASE tell me! Or else you are going to have slow chapter updates. **

**Chimma: review and help out if you can please!**


	4. Facades pt2

**XxxSCxxX**

**~—Previously on My Fake Boyfriend—~**

**XxxSCxxX**

"_People of Seiyo Academy; in less than two months, The Seiyo Midnight Basketball Cats play the most important game of the year 2010." __**(Ikuto)  
**__"However, this is not like your normal showdown with Basketball players and Cheerleaders. This event shows participation between these two Cliques but it all revolves around dancing," __**(Nikko)  
**__"Just a question everyone wants to know, why you aren't participating in the competition?" __**(Nikko) **__  
"It's not because you don't have a Basketball boyfriend right? __**(Saaya) **__  
"She does have a boyfriend,"_ (_**Ikuto) **_  
_"Tell us more!" __**(Yaya) **__  
"I can't tell you what his name is, but you'll find out tomorrow, after school, right Amu?" __**(Ikuto) **__  
"What gossip did you spread around this time?" __**(Amu)**__  
"That you have a boyfriend from this school," __**(Rima)**__  
"A _secret_ boyfriend from the Basketball team to be exact," __**(Nikko)  
**__"You just said us," __**(Amu)**__  
"Yeah, didn't you hear properly? Us, as in me and you sugar," __**(Ikuto)**__  
"So you're like going to be my pretend boyfriend?" __**(Amu)**__  
"Are you sure about that?" __**(Ikuto)**__  
"What's with that smirk Ikuto? Planning something inside that head of yours?" __**(Amu)**__  
"Would you like to find out?" __**(Ikuto)**_

**VHeart: Before I start saying anything, I would like to thank all of the reviewers! You guys made me smile so much that I decided to post this chapter earlier! YAY! I fixed my computer so you will get faster chapters too!  
Ikuto: Just enjoy this while it lasts  
VHeart: *Glares at Ikuto*  
Ikuto: *holding up his hands* I'm just saying.  
Amu: Hasn't anyone notice that Ikuto is always the first to comment after VHeart?  
Chimma: Isn't it obvious enough? He likes to put out his opinion every time he has the chance  
Amu: That is so Ikuto like...  
VHeart: Well good, then he can say the disclaimer today  
Ikuto: The reason you have Chimma is for that job—  
Chimma: Do the disclaimer *holding a bat*  
Ikuto: *Gulp* VHeart doesn't own Shugo Chara only the story and Chimma  
Chimma: Hmm, you need practice  
Ikuto: For what?  
Chimma: You suck at disclaimers  
Amu: Yeah that's true  
VHeart: Yep, yep I have to agree  
Ikuto: *Scared look*  
Chimma: Come with me Ikuto *dragging Ikuto out of the room*  
VHeart: Do you think Ikuto will survive long?  
*Hearing Ikuto scream*  
Amu: Nope, not what Chimma could be doing...  
Chimma: I said be more enthusiastic!  
VHeart: Ok...enjoy the Chapter!**

**XxxSCxxX**

**~—Seiyo Academy: Rooftop—~**

**XxxSCxxX**

_DING, DING, DING!_

"I-Ikuto the bell..." I said, trying to push him away from me. He didn't listen, and his motivation to try and kiss me was on the verge to becoming true. Many people would be coming up here for recess, and if they see us like this...in fact I don't really want to know what would happen.

"I don't care," His voice was becoming deep. This isn't normal. We were only being silly, so how did it come to being like this?

Trying again to push him away, his arms went right around me, holding me closer to him. My face was getting warmer, as I tried to put on a facade to hide my embarrassment. It was only making my face more warmer. I tried to wiggle out of his arms, but he pressed his hold on my tightly.

"Stop moving," he sounded serious. I looked up into Ikuto's eyes and saw some sort of light in them.

His eyes, they were different when we were talking. And the colour; wow such a rare colour to have with hair that matches. But his eyes...

...wow.

I was so enhanced at his sapphire eyes, I hadn't noticed him leaning on me. I felt his breath—unprepared and startled as I was— before his lips touched mine. Our eyes were still opened. Mine, I assume were big orbs of honey that were looking into clouded almost sleepy looking sapphire ones. His lips, that were gently touching mine were warm and soft, even if I was barely touching them. I started to slowly back away from him, afraid that someone would catch us, but he kept a hold on me firmly, not letting me escape.

I started to close my eyes, only letting it go for just a few more seconds. I let my body drop as my arms went by my side. Ikuto's hold on me was increasing, and I couldn't move even if I tried.

One of his arms moved so only one arm was around me. The one he let go of was holding my cheek. He was increasing the kiss and I didn't stop him, that is when I felt his hand go on my ass. Ok he is pushing it too far.

Just when I was going to pull away, a drop of water splashed on his cheek. Startled, he pushed me away, and we both ended on the floor. My skirt flared up, and I landed on my shorts. Ouch, I'm going to have one sore ass tonight at practice. More drops of water splattered on the pavement, as my clothes were slowly getting wet. Looking up I saw the clouds fogging up, as the blue sky there ones was this morning, turned into grey.

When I looked at Ikuto, he was already getting up and moving to the door.

"Hay!" I called out, a little louder than expected. When he turned around and saw me on the floor, he quickly walked up to me and reached his hand out.

"Hurry up, it's going to get heavier,"

"That's not my problem," I retorted back but still took his hand anyways. We ran all the way back inside the school, carefully to avoid the classrooms as we exited out of the school building underneath a shelter.

We stood there for five minutes, not speaking or looking at each other.

My first kiss...stolen by Ikuto...

...

And he touched my ass!

What a pervert! He is going to pay BIG time!

"Not bad," Ikuto said out of the blue. I looked at him and saw him looking straight ahead of him, a smirk reaching at the corner of his lips...the lips he used to kiss me with...Oh my cheer smacking Goddess, I need to stop remembering that!

"Pervert," I whispered and continued looking straight ahead.

"Not my fault. Your ass was too tempt—"

"Have you ever been pouched Ikuto?" I looked back up at him, a thinking look crossing his features.

"No, not that I could remember," He looked down at me.

"You're going to get your face bruised by the time I'm finished with you, if you don't stop talking about my ass!" I walked away from him out into the rain, and began jogging my way to the next nearest shelter.

Footsteps were heard behind me as Ikuto jogged by my side. "Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it, I know you did," I just pfft.

"What makes you think that?" We were underneath a tree, which was covered by a roof. Moreover, we weren't too far away from school.

"Umm because you didn't stop me," he said back.

"Because your muscle tone arms were holding me tight!"

"Not my fault they are too strong for you," his hand just barely touched my waist. I gave him a glare that made him retreat his arm. "Ooh, feisty are we today,"

"Ikuto shut up," I said slowly holding my arms together. Talking to him when the rain was still pouring only made me feel colder.

"Queen Bee telling the King of the School to shut up...hmmm you don't hear that every day. Better yet, you don't see the Queen and King of the school pretending to be a couple either," He was taking my hand in his and began running in the rain to the next shelter. On the way, I was trying to retreat my hand from his, but he kept holding my hand tighter.

When we stopped underneath another shelter, I started talking again. "We are only a couple inside of the school. While we are outside of it," I snatched my hand back. "We are nothing more than people that know each other,"

Ikuto was looking from side to side for the next nearest shelter. " The 'flirting with each other' part is going to be fun then," He took my hand in his and continued running through the rain. While I was running, I tripped and scrapped my knee but managed to continue running without making it seemed obvious that I fell.

When we stopped, I noticed we were at a Café.

"Do you want go inside?" Ikuto asked.

"While we are here, I guess," Retreating my hand back, we made our way in the place. Waiters came and handed us a pink and blue towel. Pink for the girls, blue for the boys.

"By the way, flirting wasn't part of the hole couple thing," Sitting down opposite of each other, I quickly glanced at my knee. Thankfully it wasn't noticeable by the waiters, but the cut looked pretty bad. Still I didn't mention it.

"Don't couples always flirt with each other?" Ikuto placed his hands underneath his chin, with his blue towel around his neck. He was grinning at me.

"You really disgust me Ikuto," The waiter came by and gave us small menus. While I was looking through mine, Ikuto was staring at me. I could feel his gaze on me, and it annoyed the crap out of me.

"Your facades are really annoying," I only rolled my eyes. But he didn't stop there. "Is that why you don't like to date people? Because you don't want them seeing the real you?" I just shook my head.

"Well speaking of facades, the one you pulled back up on the roof was interesting," I looked up from my menu and saw Ikuto's expression; confusion. I only grinned. "You know the husky tone you used. What were those words again? 'I don't care', 'Don't move'," I grinned larger when I saw his confused face turned into a mix of realization.

"Let's stop talking about this. Agreed?" He asked really fast.

"Agreed," I replied.

We stopped talking from there on.

As soon as we finished our orders (mine was a hot chocolate and Ikuto was coffee), the sky was clearing up into its normal sunny day.

After we paid and was excited out of the door, my leg started to sting. Quickly looking down at my knee, I realized it had gotten swollen. There were some dry patches of blood and some patches of blood.

"Hay are you ok?" Ikuto walked looked to see where I was looking and instantly gasped. "Amu, Oh My God, what did you do to yourself?" he bent down to observe it closer, but I stepped back.

"It's fine, it's nothing *sucking in breath*It's just a cut from when I tripped that's all,"

"It doesn't look like nothing! How are you supposed to practice with a swollen and bleeding knee?" Without me having a chance to reply, Ikuto went into the Café. A few minutes later, he had Band-Aids, a cloth, bandages and a wet tissues with him in one hand. He carefully dragged me to the edge of the Café where he cleaned my knee, put Band-Aids on it, and wrapped it around with bandages.

"There, that should be better. You're lucky you didn't leave it longer or else it could have gotten infected,"

"Well thankyou my here, how can I ever repay you?" I said in a girly sarcasm voice. I moved my leg so I could get used to the bandages.

"Sarcasm, sarcasm, always acting with a smart ass facade. Isn't that right Amu?" Ikuto asked. I just looked up and gave him a face.

"What are you going to do about it if it's right huh?" Ok I meant that as a rhetorical question. Sadly Ikuto is an idiot, and would definitely take that as a joke that needs to be answered.

I began to walk past him, but then got pulled back by the arm. I was face to face with Ikuto, when suddenly he kissed me again, briefly but longer too. I couldn't move because of my leg and that his hands were gripping my arms. When he finished he leaned towards my ear and said "Your face is cute when it's red," Oh yippee, I was blushing. Big whoop.

"What was that for?" I asked, getting angry by the second. Always the perfect person to get angry to. He is the perfect target anyways.

"For your sarcasm and fake facades," I rolled my eyes. Ikuto leaned closer to my face. "You know you want me, stop denying," I just gave him an eyebrow.

"I'm not denying because I don't want you idiot," I looked away and started walking back to school. Ikuto walked next to me on the way, making sure I wasn't going to 'trip' he says.

"Not bad," He randomly said. We were waiting for cars to stop. I looked up and Ikuto, wondering what is going inside that head of his.

"Why do you keep saying not bad for? I'm not some sort of food testing here!" I threw my hands in the air and almost hit Ikuto. Dam only a little more closer to the left.

"Are you sure you never kissed anyone before? Because you seem to know what you're doing when you kiss,"

"No I haven't kissed anyone before, and maybe it becomes naturally when you kiss someone asshole," We continued walking from there.

"So when you kiss me, it becomes naturally does it? Hmm, I'll remember that," This time I hit his arm hard.

"And I'm the one who has sarcasm? You must be more retarded than I thought," I walked past him and flicked my hair. The school was there, and you could see students coming out of the building in large groups of people. Oh yeah, the announcement.

I felt my hand being grabbed. I saw Ikuto and sighed. This one is for the team and our scholarships. He nodded and we began walking hand-in-hand towards the gates.

"Hay look, it's Ikuto and Amu!" Someone shouted. All eyes fell on us, and my facade immediately fell onto place. I looked up at Ikuto's and saw he also put on a facade. Cool and Spicy Amu and Hot and Spicy Ikuto were being revealed as the new 'Hot and Yummy Couples' of Seiyo Academy.

"Oh my gosh, those two are together?"

"That's Amu's secret boyfriend, Ikuto Tsukiyomi? OMG!"

"They are King and Queen of the school, how can they not be?" More chattering was being held all over the yard. Others looked happy and excited to see their fans together, others didn't look entirely convinced. That's why we were steps ahead of them when it came to convincing them.

I gave Ikuto a tight squeeze of the hand, and let go, only to be wrapped around in his arm by the waist. More squeals and Awe's were heard, as a group of students, year ten, eleven and twelve came towards us, asking questions like how did we meet and when did we start going out. Some even commented saying the reason we acted like we hated each other so we wouldn't become suspicious. I took that as a lucky guess.

"So you two are going to participate in the competition right?" A student in year ten asked. We nodded. "That is so cool!"

"You guys look so lovely-dovey together!" Another student commented. I smiled...well faked smiled anyways.

"You guys look like the perfect couple!" A girl in year twelve said.

"I know we do. I keep telling her that every day," he then kissed my cheek as more squeals and Awe's were taking place. I swear, he will regret this. He acts like we really are an item.

I then noticed that a few people were missing. Where are the Cheerleaders and Basketball players?

"Hay Ikuto, kiss her man!" That came from the back. As I looked who it was, I noticed my Cheerleaders and the Basketball players, mouths opened, shocked and yet surprised covering their features. Except for Rima and Nagi. They just looked like they were expecting this. Oh whoopee! Talk about fooling people. They can't even tell we were faking. Now that I can see them, Nagi was the one who yelled that request out.

"Amu, stop being embarrassed," Ikuto whispered in my ear. Coming back to reality, I notice many people were saying 'kiss'. It's like we were celebrities; many fans asking us to do poses or answer questions. The experience is just too similar.

Sighing like the one hundredth time, I leaned into Ikuto and kissed him. His hands went behind my waist as my arms went around his neck. We basically pashed, much to my disappointment, but it made a lot of people convinced.

Slowly, people were starting to disappear. The only people that were left in the school were my Cheerleading team and Ikuto's.

Nobody talked, but only stared at us.

Keep the facade on Amu, come on keep the facade on.

"Umm, ok" Nikko said. She clapped her hands once and looked around. "Who wants pizza?"

"Pizza sounds nice," Yaya said.

"Yeah I'll have too," Kai, who was one of Ikuto's team mates. He is dating Saaya.

"Same over here," Tadase Hotaru, Nikko's boyfriend and also on Ikuto's Basketball Team.

"Ok, so we have Yaya, Kai, Tadase and me. Anyone else?" Nikko looked around to see if anyone else wanted any.

Rima, Saaya, Minako, Jenny, Sakura, Nagi and the rest of the Teams stared at Nikko with 'not now' eyes.

Then they moved their eyes back to us...at the same time...

...

We dead now.

"Why didn't you tell us you two were dating?" Rima asked. Well we're not dating, I thought to myself. God it bothers me so much.

"Because you'll spread it all around the school," Ikuto replied. He is doing this way better than me.

" Actually that's true," Said Nagi, and the rest of the Team members agreed as well. The girls however still didn't look happy.

"Amu, we have a 'no lying' policy in the Squad. As Cheerleading Captain you should have known that," Sakura said.

"But I wasn't lying. I just didn't tell you a secret that's all," They looked hurt, and I regret that. "C'mon guys! At least be happy for _us_," I barely said. I gave them my best smile, and I hopped Ikuto did too. They all nodded and smiled as well.

"Ok, as long as you two don't get too caught up in your relationship. We have rehearsals to practice and a competition to enter—Amu what happened to your knee!" Rima yelled. Everyone's gaze fell on my knee, which had the bandages wrapped around it.

"Oh, well when Ikuto and I ditched class—"

"You two _ditched _class?" Minako interrupted,

"No wonder you weren't in P.E or maths," Saaya said.

I just looked at them. "The point is, it was raining, I feel when we were finding shelter. We ended up going to a Café for a drink—"

"Ooh, you mean the one next to your house yeah Amu-chii?" Yaya had big eyes by now. I nodded.

"Then Ikuto fixed my knee when he saw the wound and yeah, we went back to school—"

"Ikuto fixed your knee? Aw, what a nice boyfriend," Nikko said.

"Anyway," Ikuto started saying. "Let's go out for pizza in celebration of Amu's and my relationship," He squeezed my waist a little. I had that urge to punch him all over that pretty little face of his. He is taking this advantage obviously.

They all cheered when they heard this.

"Well I'm go home for a minute and get myself out of these wet clothes," I looked down and saw my wet clothes I forgot that were still wet, and looked at Ikuto. "Hay _babe_, you don't mind walking me home do you?" I said, as I looked up at Ikuto with 'puppy' eyes.

"Of course not my little _strawberry_, anything for you," He let go of my wait and held my hand again, as he leaned down and kissed my cheek.

I looked like I was in such awe, that I kissed his cheek back, softly. "Thank you," I fluttered my eyelashes and gave Ikuto a wink, making some of the guys whistle. I nodded at my girls. "We will meet you are _Pizza Cravings _in half an hour," I waved goodbye, and pulled Ikuto out of the school building.

Still holding hands, we walked on the path to my house, until we couldn't be seen by anyone, that was when we let go.

"Oh my cheer smacking Goddess, we have to do this until the competition is over," I groaned.

"It won't be that bad. It's not that hard to pretend," Ikuto said.

"True. Well can't wait 'till we get those scholarships so we can 'dump' each other and just be normal people again, yeah?" Ikuto nodded.

We arrived on my street, and that's when I stopped walking.

"Your house is over on the left. I'll see you in less than twenty minutes so be ready to 'pick me up' here," Ikuto nodded.

"Clean up good _babe_. I'll see you later," Ikuto winked at me and then walked off to his house. When he disappeared into his street, I walked off to my house.

Oh yeah, I thought, I'll definitely clean up good. Hope you can as well.

**XxxSCxxX**

**VHeart: I like how this is going. **

**Amu: Review as much as you can and you'll get the next chapter which will be called 'Fake Date Nights', updated in the next six days maximum. **

**Ikuto: Fake Date Nights huh? Hmm, so do we like go on the dates? Or fake them? **

**VHeart: What does the reviewers think? I have an idea on what will happen...**

**Ikuto: No, really? Oh wow that's a good thing then considering you're the author...**

**VHeart: *hitting bat* don't start with me...**

**Chimma: How was this chapter? Is it what you expected?**

**Ikuto: I'm sure you will all comment on how romantic I was to Amu**

**Amu: I'm glad we are faking to be a couple. I wouldn't stand being with you**

**Ikuto: Lies Amu, you know you want me *winks***

**Amu: *blushes* S-Shut up...**

**Chimma: Leave the poor girl alone, she needs to recover the kisses you gave her.**

**Ikuto: Then maybe I should give her more...**

**Amu: O_O help me... **

**Chimma: Never!**

**VHeart: R&R!**


	5. Fake Date Night

**XxxSCxxX**

**~—Previously on My Fake Boyfriend—~**

**XxxSCxxX**

"_Just a question everyone wants to know, why you aren't participating in the competition?" __**(Nikko) **__  
"It's not because you don't have a Basketball boyfriend right? __**(Saaya) **__  
"She does have a boyfriend," (__**Ikuto) **__  
"Tell us more!" __**(Yaya) **__  
"You just said us," __**(Amu)**__  
"Yeah, didn't you hear properly? Us, as in me and you sugar," __**(Ikuto)**__  
"So you're like going to be my pretend boyfriend?" __**(Amu)**__  
"I also want to participate as well," __**(Ikuto)**__  
"So what exactly do we show the whole school?" __**(Amu)**__  
"We are only going to explain to them the basics," __**(Ikuto)**__  
"And if that isn't prove enough for them?" __**(Amu)**__  
"Then I'll just kiss you, no biggy," __**(Ikuto)**__  
"What's with that smirk Ikuto? Planning something inside that head of yours?" __**(Amu)  
**__"Not bad," __**(Ikuto)**__  
"Pervert," __**(Amu)**__  
"Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it, I know you did," __**(Ikuto)**__  
"Because your muscle tone arms were holding me tight!" __**(Amu)**__  
"Ooh, feisty are we today," __**(Ikuto)**__  
"Oh my cheer smacking Goddess, we have to do this until the competition is over," __**(Amu)**__  
"It won't be that bad." __**(Ikuto)**__  
"True. Well can't wait 'till we get those scholarships so we can 'dump' each other and just be normal people again, yeah?" __**(Amu)**__  
"Clean up good babe. I'll see you later," __**(Ikuto)**_

**VHeart: Hello again reviewers and readers! Thank you again for commenting on this story! I'm really happy about the comments you guys left, I'm so touched XD! *sniff*  
Ikuto: She's about to cry—  
Amu: Not today. You're not commenting on VHeart today.  
Ikuto: But I already started...  
Amu: I know but...still...comment on something else  
Ikuto: Like?  
Chimma: Like the disclaimer! XD  
Ikuto: O_O umm, I'll pass...  
Chimma: C'mon, I'll do it with you!  
VHeart: Yeah, go for it Ikuto!  
Amu: This will be fun...  
Ikuto, Chimma: VHeart doesn't own Shugo Chara, only this story and Me—!  
Chimma: NO! You're supposed to say HER!  
Ikuto: *Gulp* I'm sorry! Please spare me!  
VHeart, Amu: O_o what's happening to Chimma?  
Chimma: *sniff* I...I don't know...  
VHeart: Umm, do you want us to call Kids Help Line?  
Chimma: *sniff* Please...  
Ikuto, Amu: On with the Story!  
XxxSCxxX**

**~—Amu's House: Amu's Bedroom—~**

**XxxSCxxX**

"What to wear, what to wear..." I picked up a skirt. It had checkers on it with crosses on the pattern. I examined it closely and saw there was a rip. Sighing I put it on my bed so I can ask my mum to sow it up later. Looking around again I saw a few clothes all around my room. I never thought I was to be so anxious over a Fake Date with my friends. Hell, I never thought I'd be so anxious around Ikuto _with_ my friends. If it was me, I would just go out with Ikuto, take a few snap shots to prove we did go out and just go home. Well that was the plan for these dates.

Wait, they are not _even_ dates, they are fake...going out...days...yeah. Ok that just sounded retarded.

I grabbed my phone and looked at the time: twenty minutes just went by and I still haven't got myself ready yet. Maybe I should have accepted the help from Utau...

_Flashback:_

_Walking through the house and heading up stairs, my phone buzzed. Utau was calling._

"_Hay Utau—"_

"_Don't 'hay Utau' me little Ms I'm Dating Ikuto And Forgot To Mention It To Utau!" She's not happy._

"_He he, sorry about that. You can say we were trying to keep it minimum to everyone as possible," I opened the door to my room and slung my bag on my bed._

"_Oh, well that I can understand, because it's troublesome to have—anyway that's not why I called. Rima and Yaya asked me if I could be an assistant to you for the little group date tonight, 'cause they got Cheerleading practice," Utau said through the phone. I put her on loud speaker so I could search my closet. _

"_They are rehearsing today? Hmm, thought they would be changing,"_

"_That's what I thought too," Utau replied._

"_Hay what do you mean by assistant?" I asked and pulled a top and a pair of shorts out. _

"_I mean like helping you choose your clothes, do your hair, makeup that sort of thing," I laughed. "Why are you laughing for?" _

"_Nothing, it's just I'm going to Pizza Cravings with the Basketball players and the Cheer Girls, not a fancy restaurant with just Ikuto and I," I can't even visualize myself going there with him. _

"_Speaking of Pizza Cravings, I'm coming too. Rima said I could join since I know the girls and guys already and because I'm technically part of the group," Whatever, she added at the end._

"_Cool, I'll see you there then," I picked up a pair of jeans and threw them somewhere behind me._

"_Well ok. Remember I'm always open for business," and then she hanged up._

'_I'll keep that in mind,' I thought._

_End Of Flashback... _

Sighing, I smiled to myself and thought of Utau for a second. She might be running around in her room thinking she should have popped by my house anyways.

Looking at the time on my phone, I cursed as I only had five minutes left. Oh perfect.

Quickly rushing around my room (which involved spinning in circles) I spotted blue deep jeans and a loose dirt white (not white but not silvery either) t-shirt that came off my shoulders. It was really loose but it fitted good with these jeans. I grabbed my Cheerleading runners as I grabbed my phone and wallet. Running passed the mirror, I quickly fixed my bangs and went towards the front door.

"Amu?" I heard my dad call. I turned around and waved to him.

"Be back around ten!" And ran out the door before I got to hear anything else.

Running to the corner I told Ikuto to 'wait' for me, I came clashing into someone. Trying to regain my balance, but lost, I came clashing down to the rocky ground...

Hmm, well I thought the ground was supposed to be rocky. Instead it felt soft, like marshmallow type soft. Ooh..

Oh boy, I know what this is! This must be the part where I stumble upon another world, having some high King or Queen telling me I'm the 'chosen one' and that I have powers, and can kick magger ass—

"Umm, I don't mind having a chick like yourself on top of me, but would you mind getting off?" Or, I just had happened to fall on to the person I crashed into.

Looking up, I saw pale almost silvery eyes looking into my own honey orbs. The eyes were full of glossy texture, I had a hard time trying to look away. Then the person (who was a male might I add) smiled at me and I subconsciously smiled back.

Realizing I just smiled like an idiot to him, I cleared my voice and said; "Oh um, sure sorry about that," and got up cleaning myself from the dirt on my jeans. When the guy I bumped into got up, he bent down to retrieve the things that fell on the floor.

"Here, your phone and wallet," I smiled and retrieve the items. When my hand touched his, a pulse of warmth sent shivers town my body. I looked up into his eyes and noticed him staring at me. I blushed slightly and tried to look away, but his eyes were so captivating, it was hard to do so.

He was very welt build, his arms had that muscular tone through his white t-shirt which was covered by a loose jacket . His hair was black, which made his eyes and hair stand out the most. He was wearing loose jeans, so he looked almost casually gangster looking.

He suddenly moved his eyes to the ground. His face than became troubled, and I looked down to see a bag with strings or colours coming out from the sides, dirt covering some parts of the strings. " Well that's great, just great," He let go of my hand, which went cold instantly and picked his bag up. "Looks like I need to do a good clean up when I get home," He looked back up at me, and smiled slightly chuckling too. Wow, his voice sounds so angelic yet so dangerous. Reminds me of Ikuto at some point. He handed out his hand "Sorry for the rudeness, I'm Yuki Tesoro,"

"Amu Hinamori," and grabbed his hand, shaking it slowly and steadily, while still boring my honey orbs into his silvery pale eyes. I don't know how long we've been standing there, but to me it felt so long.

"Uhem," we both looked to the source of noise and saw Ikuto standing there, hands in his reddish leather jacket pockets. He just stood there, bangs in between his eyes, with tight jeans and a white belt to attach. When I hoped he could clean up good as he said to me, I wasn't joking, and frankly he seemed more 'cleaner' than I am right now. Looking back at Yuki he just seemed to only grin. "Was I interrupting something here?" Ikuto asked, his voice mutual yet a hint of sarcasm too.

I let go of Yuki's hand that I still found holding. Looking at Ikuto, his eyes were on Yuki, face covered by nothing but curiosity. "No, because there wasn't _anything_ Ikuto," I said trying to break the tension. Both boys faced me.

"Friend of yours?" Yuki asked, amusement was brought in his voice. I swear, I wouldn't be responding by now. However Ikuto was there, staring at me with his deep sapphire blue eyes.

"You can say that—" but got interrupted but Ikuto.

"_Boy_friend," and then he walked up to me, standing next to me as he was guiding me away from Yuki towards the road to _Pizza Cravings_. "And now we have to go,"

I stopped walking and turned around to face Yuki, face covered to what seemed like 'awkward'. "Nice to meet you Tesoro san. Sorry about the strings,"

Yuki just shakes his head. "It's fine, and please no formality. Just Yuki, Amu chan," He then began walking the way he was originally walking before we bumped into each other. And boy I was glad we bumped into each other. I think I was blushing because my face felt warmer than any part of my body. And his hands, they were so warm on my own as they filled the coldness within me.

"You gonna follow or stand there like an idiot," I sighed. Ruin my moment Ikuto, like always.

"I'm coming," I said and walked ahead of him.

We walked in silence, not talking but only hearing the sound of our footsteps. Even when I was looking around the place, I felt Ikuto's eyes boring into me from behind. Oh my cheer smacking goddess, he's like a fricken stalker!

So I stopped and turned my head to him. As expected he was staring at me. The he stopped. "Do you mind not staring at me? God it feels like you're a stalker just watching me," I gave him an annoyed look, but he just kept staring.

"hmm, interesting," and then he continued walking until he faced me. Then he broke down into a grin. "Looks like little Amu seems interested in another guy," I wanted to hit him bad. "Too bad she can't do anything about that. Remember, for the team," I think my eyes were twitching like crazy, but he only grinned more. Then he look out one of his hands and laid it open in front of me. I only looked at him. "C'mon, you don't want them to notice something different about us all or a sudden,"

When this is over, he would be dearly dealt with, like Cheerleader Kicking Basketball Players Sorry Ass.

Snatching his hand roughly in mine, we proceeded down the road to _Pizza Cravings_, knowing we got a lot of explaining to do.

**XxxSCxxX**

**~—Pizza Cravings—~**

**XxxSCxxX**

We were about ten to fifteen minuted late. When we walked inside I started looking for the group. I spotted Rima first. She was basically having a tantrum over something, most likely about us.

"—won't come!" Rima said with her hands waving in the air.

"Who won't come?" I asked and everyone looked this way, a smile reaching their mouths. Rima turned around and looked at me, then at Ikuto.

"What took you guys so long?" She asked, hands crossed on her chest.

"I couldn't find anything to wear," which was the truth.

"Amu was taking long, and I didn't want to come here without her," Ikuto added. Please, he would if he could.

"Ok then, I guess that makes sense. I mean, we all know Amu as the slow one in the group," Utau said, as she moved over to let me sit. Ikuto went on the opposite side of me, sitting next to Kai. I only laughed at her comment. That is sadly true.

Just then I noticed half of the girls including Minako and Jenny were not here.

"So, what happened in Cheer Practice, considering half of the girls are not here?" I asked pacifically to Rima, and making the groups eyes turn to her.

"Oh you know the usual; sit ups, push ups, cartwheels, back flips, splits and practicing with pompoms. Right girls?" Rima's eyes faced the huddled girls who looked really scared, including Yaya. I looked back at Rima. What did she do?

"You did coach them _nicely_ and_ cheer captain_ like right? The sort of things _I _would have done?" I was giving her an eyebrow, as she looked at me like I was crazy.

"Yeah, of course,"

_Rima's POV: Cheer Practice:_

"_I said move those bodies!" I yelled, as the girls ran on the spot, pom poms in hand as they shook them from left to right. They were going about this for ten minutes straight. I then noticed Sakura, her movements going awkward and slower compare to the rest. My eyes were probably in flames by the time I walked up to her. "Sakura I said move that body faster!" Sakura tried to go faster but only managed to do the routine slower. _

_When I was about to yell the second time, I cleared my voice and said gently to Sakura, "Ok, I understand that you're weak and tired Sakura, so I'll make it easier for you," I placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder, and instantly, Sakura felt frightened. I could see it written on her face. "One hundred push ups, then go and do three cartwheels, two back flips, and land with splits in the air. Keep doing that until I know you got a backbone in you," All she did was gulp, and fainted. I only stared at her, an eyebrow lifted. I knew she was ok, she always faints when she's in too much pressure._

_I went to the front and stopped the girls from their jumps. Then I said "Now it's time to do your sit ups and push ups," they all groaned. My eye twitched. "I said now it's time to do your SIT UPS AND PUSH UPS!" _

_I think I had a background full of flames because they all went still. Then I saw Nikko leaning close to Saaya whispering "She's gone mad," I smiled._

"_Oh look at this, Nikko and Saaya, thank you for volunteering," their faces went pale._

"_We didn't volunteer," Said Nikko looking like she was about to cry._

"_And we didn't here you ask for any volunteers anyways," Saaya added. Nikko and the rest of the girls just glared at her. Some even hit their own heads. _

"_Oh you didn't, I'm sorry. Next time don't talk and listen so you won't be in this type of problem again," I motioned them to come forward. When they came forward I saw them sweat. Nikko was now crying and Saaya was just pale. I looked at the rest of the girls, they were basically huddling up to each other. "As for the rest of you, seventy sit ups and eighty push ups," _

"_Eighty push ups?" Minako said._

"_Oh god, I'm so sorry, did I say eighty I mean ninety. Now MOVE THOSE ASSES!" they all dropped down to the floor, saying something while moving. I looked at Yaya, she was repeating how evil I am. I only laughed. Then I glared at Saaya and Nikko. "As for you girls, have fun going under the pressure like Amu did," and as expected, they went even paler and fainted. I sighed harshly and stepped over them. I'll be dealing with them later._

_End Of Rima's POV: Cheer Practice: APOV_

"Nope, they were all treated well," Rima said and smiled at the girls. I curiosity looked at them. They were so nervous, I knew Rima was involved. Maybe putting her next in charge was a bad idea...

...

...

Na, she's not that bad.

The pizza's were delivered to our table. One whole for the boys, and one whole for the girls. We laughed and chat, talking about random things. The new hot topics and the gossip, as well as talking about the competition and couples.

"Speaking of couples, do you guys got anything to share with us?" Nikko asked Ikuto and I. I was about to take a bit when she said that, and Ikuto was already chewing his. We just looked at each other and looked back at Nikko.

"No," and continued eating our pizza. The group was just silent. I guess they weren't expecting a response like that.

Just then, a noise from the door brought my attention away from the group. I looked to see Yuki walking in, his name tag pinned to the bottom of his shirt, and that white t-shirt he wore but without the jacket. Dam he looked so fine in that t-shirt.

I felt the need to go up to him again. But what should I say? And I don't want it to seem obvious to everyone that I'm interested in this guy, because I'm not. _He_ is just interesting.

Without saying anything, I got up and walked to Yuki, totally aware of sapphire eyes looking behind me.

**XxxSCxxX**

**~—Ikuto POV—~**

**XxxSCxxX**

I noticed that guy Yuki walking through the door, a name tag printed on his shirt at the bottom. Huh, so the guy works here. Great, nothing big about that.

When I was about to turn to continue talking to Kai, I saw Amu's attention to Yuki. Now who's the stalker? She's like staring at him, her eyes scanning him from top to bottom. I know because I have done that before on girls. When I thought she was just going to sit there staring at him, she suddenly got up and walked to the guy. She practically did that in front of us. She's going to get us busted.

I saw that Yuki guy turn around when he felt Amu close to him. He then smiled and said a few words. Amu replied back and they both laughed. Wow, she just met him and already he's making her laugh?

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked back over to Kai. "Be careful man, I sense that guy is going after your girlfriend," I don't care, I thought to myself, and continue eating my pizza. Kai only stared at me. "Dude, you're not going to do anything about that?" I only shrugged, which was probably not a good sign. Kai looked like he wanted to bash some sense into me. "Are you not listening to me? I said that guy is going to be taking Amu away from you, so if I were you, I'd better be the protective boyfriend and pull her away from him," Kai was pushing me but I just sighed.

"Kai, he's most likely a really good friend of Amu's. Don't you think you should just let it go?" But Kai wasn't looking at me, he was looking at Yuki and Amu. So when I turned around, I saw something I knew is going to be hard to explain. Yuki was grabbing Amu's hand.

What the hell is she doing! She's going to get us exposed!

Getting up really fast making the table shake, I walked up to Amu and grabbed her hand away from Yuki's.

"Amu, you need to get back to the table. You can say hi to your new friend later," We walked back to the table, making the group just stared.

"Umm, guys what's going on—?" Nagi asked.

"We're going home. Sorry we're just a little bit out of it today," I quickly said and rushed out of the place.

We were about to go outside when I heard "Look after her, who knows who might steal your girl," Yuki said and walked away. God this guy is getting on my nerves.

I was practically dragging Amu out of the place, her struggles to try and escape from me was about to be a success. Well not until I stopped.

"What the hell Amu, you were about to leave questions in there!"

"What the hell are _you_ talking about? We weren't doing anything wrong!" She shouted back.

"So grabbing each other's hands doesn't tell you anything?" I shouted back at her. She didn't say anything but her face was going deep red.

"I don't see how this is your concern! And he was only checking the cut on my hand!" She threw her hand in my face as I saw the cut she was referring to covered with a bandaid. I didn't see a cut on her hand before. Then she stormed off to her home. I followed so I could go home as well.

Ok I didn't mean to shout, but we only started 'dating' less than twenty four hours, and if we couldn't pull it off on the first night, then there is no way we can pull this off until the competition is over. We just have to be careful because we are not single anymore.

I moved closer behind Amu, but she moved farther away from me. So I walked up to her closer, a grin spreading across my features. She moved away even farther, but I could feel that she was smiling as well. When I moved right up to her so my chest was pressing against her back, she fast walked away from me, a giggle escaping her. and then she ran. And of course it would be stupid enough if I don't chase her.

So I chase her.

She was fast, even if she didn't have a head start on the run. I ran up to her, just behind her and ready to outrun her when all of a sudden she did cartwheels.

The cartwheels were fast and perfectly straight, but it did slow her down. So I decided to do a little game I like to call surprise.

I outran her and stopped in front of her just in time when she stopped. We were breathing pretty fast, but our breathing slowly came to a stop. Our faces were really close, and I could feel her breath on me. We both smiled at each other as I looked into her honey orbs.

And then her smile disappeared and she took a step back, not knowing that she stepped in a hole, and began losing her balance.

**XxxSCxxX**

**~—Amu's POV—~**

**XxxSCxxX**

I didn't know why I smiled back at Ikuto, nevertheless looked into his eyes. Then the image of what happened back in the restaurant set the smile on my face into a frown. It's like my mood just swiftly changed when were alone. I began taking a step back, and felt one of my foot stepping into a hole. Unaware that was there, I began to lose my balance and waited for the impact to take place.

But it never happened. I opened my eyes and felt a strong arm holding my waist. Ikuto was just hovering over me, pulling me up before I got the chance to slip.

"Umm, thanks," I whispered. He nodded a hint of amusement displayed on his lips.

"Careful now Cheerleader, we don't need another accident," he replied. He took my hand in his and proceeded down the road, making sure I won't slip.

Just then something popped in my head. I looked to the left side of me and spotted the road to the gym. "Hay Ikuto, do you wanna finish our little 'date' instead of going home early?" Ikuto looked down at me, looking very confused and surprised

"What do you have in mind?" He replied.

I just groaned. "Not that sort of date, I just figured it's too early to go home now," I looked back up at him, seeing him nod. "Do you wanna go to the gym? I think I found a few ideas for the competition," This made us both stop. Ikuto looked towards his left and saw the road to the gym. Then he smiled.

"Sure why not," He squeezed my hand gently in his and motioned me to follow.

"And don't get to fond of holding my hand all the time," I said with attitude. Ikuto laughed.

"I don't see you letting go, so I take this as an invitation to hold your hand," I looked at him.

"You take this boyfriend and girlfriend thing a little too well don't cha think?" He only grinned. "Why do you keep acting like it even when we are alone?"

Ikuto looked straight ahead towards the place, a grin still presented across his features. "Have you ever considered that I might as well like you?" My breath caught in my throat. I-Ikuto...likes me?

"W-well I umm—" I stuttered.

Ikuto suddenly broke down into a laughing fit. I just stood there, not knowing what he means.

"Hahaha, sorry that was a joke. You should have seen your face," he was holding his stomach.

My face was probably in different shades of red. More so, the embarrassment of it all. I snatched my hand back and like I did when we were walking home from the Pizza Cravings, walked forward leaving Ikuto trailing behind.

"C'mon, even you have to admit that was funny," I didn't respond and kept walking. "Not even a little?" I didn't respond to that either. "Are you mad at me?" He called. He was most likely still standing in the same spot. "Amu-chan," He called again. This time his voice seemed close.

"Don't call me Amu-chan," I called back. We were almost to the gym.

"Oh sorry, I forgot Amu-_koi_," I rolled my eyes. I felt his presence next to me, but I didn't say anything.

"So what is this idea for the competition?" Ikuto asked, his hands in his reddish jacket.

"You'll find out," I replied. Silence was now hovering in the air. We didn't say anything until we reached the gym. Ikuto pulled my hand back. I looked back and saw his face gentle and remorseful. "What?" I retorted.

"I'm really sorry. I mean it," His eyes looked so deep and sorry. He looks like he really does mean it. I soften my expression and just nodded. He let go of my hand as we entered the gym, not surprised to find it unlocked. "So is this your way of spending our date night?"

I just looked at him, eyebrow raised and hands on hips. He raised his hands like you do when you surrender and looked away, an amusement expression on his features. I just pfft.

"Is that what you do when you want someone to notice you that badly? Act like a total smartass?" I asked a smirk on my lips.

Ikuto shakes his head. "When it comes to a date with Amu, I do something else to get her to notice me," Ikuto smirked as well. I raised my eyebrow again.

"Oh yeah like what?" I crossed my arms over my chest and gave hip.

Ikuto pursed his lips to the side. "Like this," He reached out and gave me a quick peck on the lips. He winked at me and started laughing while walking in the middle of the hall.

I stood there still, a small hint of a grin rising. Ikuto might be a jerk, but he sure knows how to get a girl silent. "Hmm, not bad," I whispered. I turned around and walked over to Ikuto.

_Not bad at all._

**XxxSCxxX**

**VHeart: Ok I hope a nine page chapter is enough to say I-was-working-on-this-chapter-really-hard-so-I-hope-I-get –reviews.**

**Ikuto: I'm cool with it since I got to kiss Amu *winks at Amu***

**Amu: —_— Yippee for me...**

**Ikuto: I'm glad you find it so charming Amu.**

**VHeart: _ I just want to gag at the moment**

**Ikuto: I thought you like Amuto?**

**VHeart: Not the way you're handling it. God why do I make these chats? **

**Ikuto: because you're a loner and need a little Ikuto in your life *winks***

**VHeart: *blushes* S-Shut up! *going red***

**Amu: Hehehe someone is starting to like Ikuto—**

**VHeart: *hitting a bat* **

**Amu: —so much she is starting to hate him even more *gulp***

**Ikuto: Yep, sure...**

**Chimma: Review please! The next chapter would be called 'Game On' **

**VHeart: Thank you again XD!**


	6. Game On

**XxxSCxxX**

**~—Previously on My Fake Boyfriend—~**

**XxxSCxxX**

"_Just a question everyone wants to know, why you aren't participating in the competition?" __**(Nikko) **__  
"It's not because you don't have a Basketball boyfriend right? __**(Saaya) **__  
"She does have a boyfriend," (__**Ikuto) **__  
"Tell us more!" __**(Yaya) **__  
"You just said us," __**(Amu)**__  
"Yeah, didn't you hear properly? Us, as in me and you sugar," __**(Ikuto)**__  
"So you're like going to be my pretend boyfriend?" __**(Amu)**__  
"I also want to participate as well," __**(Ikuto)**__  
"Pervert," __**(Amu)**__  
"Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it, I know you did," __**(Ikuto)**__  
"Because your muscle tone arms were holding me tight!" __**(Amu)**__  
"Ooh, feisty are we today," __**(Ikuto)**__  
"Umm, I don't mind having a chick like yourself on top of me, but would you mind getting off?" __**(Yuki)  
**__"Oh um, sure sorry about that," __**(Amu)  
**__"Was I interrupting something here?" __**(Ikuto)  
**__"Friend of yours?" __**(Yuki)**_  
"Boy_friend,"__** (Ikuto)**_  
_"Be careful man, I sense that guy is going after your girlfriend," __**(Kai)**__  
"What the hell Amu, you were about to leave questions in there!" __**(Ikuto)**__  
"What the hell are you talking about? We weren't doing anything wrong!" __**(Amu)**__  
"So is this your way of spending our date night?"_ _**(Ikuto)**_  
_"Is that what you do when you want someone to notice you that badly? Act like a total smartass?" __**(Amu)**__  
"When it comes to a date with Amu, I do something else to get her to notice me," __**(Ikuto)**__  
"Hmm, not bad," __**(Amu)**_

**VHeart: Hello again! It's your lovely author here! Just want to say thank you for reviewing my story! And I'm so happy because next week is Christmas! And because I love to give presents to the people I adore and love, I'm going to be posting a Christmas Special of My Fake Boyfriend! You guys so deserve this! And if this story keeps going until next year, then I'll make a New Year Special as well! I'm in such good high spirits I could be posting a lot of Amuto moments if I wanted too!**

**Everyone: ...*cricket*  
VHeart: *confused look* did I do something wrong?  
Ikuto: Not at all precious *purrs*  
VHeart: *giggles* well good! Now *author attitude*Chimma the disclaimer!  
Chimma: VHeart doesn't own Shugo Chara or the Characters but this story and me!  
Amu: God there is so much yelling in here. What did someone get married or something?  
Ikuto: You and I did *purrs*  
Amu: Pervert! *running out of the room*  
Ikuto: Oh yeah, she wants me...**

**XxxSCxxX**

**~—Sunday Morning: Practice—~**

**XxxSCxxX**

The girls and I have been waiting in the gym for the guys to come. It has been fifteen minutes since we called them, and they still weren't here. Typical, especially when it's 6:30am on a Sunday morning. Still, they are boys they should be all energetic and stuff. Don't they eat Wheat Bix for breakfast?

**(A/N: I don't so it's all good. Amu: Really? Well that's terrible. Ikuto: You said it Amu. VHeart: Shut up you two)**

Sighing I turned to my Cheer Girls. There were only seven girls including me who were competing in this competition, however this doesn't mean that the rest of the Squad can have a whole two months and more Summer vacation. Whether they liked it or not, they would still be practicing with Yaya in charge, while the rest practices for the Comp.  
I looked at each of them, all eleven girls in total, as each of them were doing something to warm up their bodies. Some were stretching, others flexing their bones, and the rest where balancing.

The music was on so it wouldn't be all that quiet because hardly anyone talks while they warm up.  
Rima was doing her dancing routines, hoping to get an idea of a dance to perform with.

I looked at the time again. Another five minutes went by and neither one of the boys were here. Unbelievable, even I was never this late to practice.

Groaning, I pulled out my phone and called Ikuto while walking to the music player and stopping it. The girls looked my way and stopped their warming up routines. The phone was still ringing over on Ikuto's phone.

Then his voice was heard.

"_Hey gorgeous what's sup?"_ He sounded like he was panting a little, and the background was filled with cars and trains.

"Don't 'what's sup' me Ikuto. Where are you guys? You are late for practice!" I shouted in the phone. The girls were getting up and walking towards me, their ears trying to hear what we were saying. So I decided to put it on loud speaker.

"_We are next door to you, just shooting hoops and warming our bodies up so basically we are not late for practice,"_ Ikuto replied back. Someone from the background asked who was on the phone. That sounded like Nagi.

I think my eye was twitching by now. I felt Rima's stare on me, and her aura started to feel cold.

Suddenly, Rima took the phone off me and practically screamed at it. "Listen to me Tsukiyomi, bring your Teams, Nagi and your asses down in this gym _right_ _now,_ or else you will face the consequences from us Cheerleaders! You have two minutes," and then she shut the phone.

We all stared at her, shocked, scared, yet amazed at her boldness. We all knew she had a temper and she could make you do something you hated with one stare. But Rima always does that for reasons.

All of a sudden, the doors had burst opened, with Ikuto and the boys running in afterwards. Some fell as they managed to quickly get up, as one slide down the floor boards, almost crashing into the basketball ring. They came before us, breathing really hard as drops of sweat were coming down their faces. Three Basketballs were carried with them. Ikuto was holding one of them.

We all grinned at each other and crossed our arms. I managed to look pissed off and stared at Ikuto. It took them about two minutes for them all to stop breathing fast, and that's when I decided to talk.

"Had fun warming up?" I asked. They all nodded their heads fast. I nodded as well as I looked over at Rima.

Although she was the smallest out of everyone, she was holding all the power here. Her hair was putted back in a pony tail and as she walked so she stood between the girls and the guys, her hair gracefully ponced from side to side.

Some of the boys backed away from her approach. I had to stiffen a giggle from that.

"As Cheerleaders, we expect you Basketball players to be at a curtain place on time," She glared her eyes Kai, who's amber eyes going wide. Saaya who was standing on my left, had to stiffen a giggle as well. Wow we are mean to our boyfriends. "With no excuses," She glared at Nagi. I felt more sorry for him since he is her boyfriend. "And no arguments," Then she glared back at Ikuto who just stood there looking down at her. He swallowed though, showing his Adam apple moving. "Understood?" She finished. All the guys heads bobbed up at down.

Rima then walked back towards us, as a gentle sigh came from the boys. I couldn't hold a smile anymore. Well more like a smirk.

Ikuto noticed this and gave me a strange look. My smirk grew wider.

"Bab, why are you smirking?" Ikuto asked out loud. The boys looked back towards us, and I knew for a fact that each girl here was either smirking or smiling innocently.

"You didn't think that you would going on with the day without a consequence for being late do you?" I asked innocently.

"W-what do you mean by 'consequence'?" When I didn't answer the boys started to back away.

"I think you know exactly what I mean," I replied. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked proudly over at Ikuto.

"Come on Rima, you...can't let us...go through with this..." Nagi slowly said. Looking over at Rima, her wicked smile only increased.

"Saaya, baby, you know I love you and all so, we don't need to do this right?" Kai said. He was barely speaking.

Saaya surprised us though. She walked over to Kai and placed her hand over his cheek, as a small smile crossed over his features. A wash of betrayal came flooding within me. But that soon disappeared when I saw Kai's expression and Saaya dragging him to one side of the hall.

"I'll be dealing with this one!" She called out, and soon Kai was on the floor doing push ups. I focused my attention back to the boys. They seemed to be relaxing. Probably thinking that was all there was to it. Then an idea popped into my head.

"Cheer Girls, grab your partners, and consequent them yourselves," The girls then rushed over to their boyfriends or for the singles here, picked a random guy, and walked over to different sides of the hall. I was only with Ikuto left. I began to walk towards him when he stopped me.

"Before you do your torture on me, because I know it would be ten times worse than those guys over there," He pointed to the group. "Can I make a quick suggestion?" He stated quickly. I lifted my eyebrow. "If any of us team mates go through with this torture you girls call a consequence, then as a team, can we skip practice until next week after Christmas?" I only stared. "Oh and I can get a kiss from you twice a day if I happen to be standing also,"

**(A/N: So sorry, forgot to mention Ikuto had his birthday way before they announced the Competition, so Ikuto is officially 18. Ikuto: Can't believe you forgot to add my birthday. What type of author are you? VHeart: One of a kind. Now stop your whining! Ikuto: Ouch, that's harsh bab. VHeart: *vein popping* call me bab again and I'll hurt you with this bat *hitting bat* Ikuto: *gulps*)**

I didn't say anything. Suddenly I heard Rima yell at Nagi to do another twenty sit ups. I laughed at that. "And if any of you can't make it, what do we get in return?" I asked, sounding as though I just agreed.

Ikuto thought about that for a second. "We will practice and won't stop practice when you say so,"

"_And_ you can't kiss me or hold my hand until next week," I added. Ikuto thought about that then nodded. He held up his pinkie out towards me, and I took it with my pinkie two. Promise sealed.

I turned my attention towards the girls and their partners.

"Everyone stop what you are doing!" Everyone froze what they were doing and faced me. "Seems we have an even more exciting consequence," The girls smiled while the boys just gave cold eyes to Ikuto. L.O.L at that!

I explained to them what was going down and the what-happens-if-we-win.

"But if we win the boys would have to practice with us nonstop until we say otherwise for up to next week where we go back to normal basis,"

"So this is about strength really if you look at it," said one of the boys. Like Kairi, he was smart yet physically strong and good looking, I have to admit. I nodded.

"Is that a good idea?" They said yes. I turned my attention back to Ikuto. "Let the game begin,"

**XxxSCxxX**

**~—First round: Nagi and Rima—~**

**XxxSCxxX**

The Basketball players had a two minutes to go under the pressure from the chosen Cheerleaders. If they pass they get a score. If they don't we get a score.

I held a time watch at started to two minutes. I looked at Rima and Nagi, both in their uniforms. Very cute couple, I thought to myself. "Ok Rima, Nagi, your times starts now!" and pressed the START button.

"DROP AND GIVE ME EIGHTY!" Rima yelled, and instantly Nagi dropped to the floor and began to do push ups. We watched in amusement and precision as Nagi did his push ups. He had about one minute and twenty seconds to go as he was up to his fifty push up. Wow they are fast.

"One minute!" I yelled, as Nagi was up to his seventy one push up. Rima was circling Nagi as he kept going. Then suddenly Rima stopped pacing and sat down on Nagi, causing him to stop a little before slowly continuing. He only had thirty seconds left, but it looked like Rima wanted him to feel the pressure. So she started to lie on his back, her weight fully pressed down on him. And that's when he started to falter.

"Ten seconds!" I yelled.

"C'mon Nagi, you got three more to go," pressured Rima. Nagi managed to do one, as he slowly got back up to do his second.

"Five, four three two—" then a _thumb_ was heard as Nagi was lying on the floor with Rima lying on top of him.

"Oh yeah, I could get used to this," Rima said and placed her arms underneath her head. Nagi's head popped out of the floor, a weak smile placed on his face.

"So, did I pass?" we all shook our heads, as we watched his face slam back to the floor. Rima got off of him and crouched to the floor pocking Nagi's head while calling his name.

Nagi's head popped out to the side Rima was pocking at. His face looked ashamed as though his efforts were not good enough for her.

"I failed Rima," Nagi whispered to her. Rima's expression turned softer.

"You passed Nagi, in my eyes anyways," Then Rima bent over and gave a kiss on his forehead before getting up and sitting with the others. Nagi got up as well with a smile reaching the corner of his lips. When he walked passed Ikuto they gave each other a high five before taking his seat next to his girlfriend.

I smiled quickly before I got my Cheer Captain face on. "Ok, next Saaya and Kai!"

**XxxSCxxX**

**~—Round Twelve out of Twelve—~**

**XxxSCxxX**

They all didn't pass but each one of them were very close. What made them loose was their weakness. Each girl did something to them that made them either slow down or stop all together. It wasn't to say we were cheating, because we were giving them the under the pressure experience.

When it suddenly came down to Ikuto's turn, I had a feeling this was going to take a lot of thinking to get him to crack. He wasn't the Basketball Captain for no reason.

Rima was doing the timing as she got herself ready.

I felt warm breath on my neck as I assume it was Ikuto. His breath gave me a shiver down my spine.

"Can't wait for those kisses Amu-_koi_," He said in a husky tone.

I turned around so my back was to the audience, a gentle smile coming from me. "Don't get too cocky. Who said that you were going to win this anyways?" Ikuto gave me a grin.

"Don't think because you're a girl you can seduce me into giving in. I'm immune to that already," crap, that was the plan. I only smiled.

"You guys finished commenting on how hot each of you look?" Rima asked, her voice slightly annoyed. I turned around and gave her a look. "As I thought. Ikuto are you ready? Remember, if you win, your whole team wins," Ikuto nodded. And a lot of cheers from the guys came. The girls only gave me a look of confidence. When I glanced across to Nikko, she was gesturing something with her hands. It looked like she was twisting them from side to side. What could that mean?

"Amu, you ready?" Rima asked. I looked over at her and nodded. "Your time starts now!" As she clicked the button.

"Forty push ups, Forty sit ups, and two laps of running!" I shouted at him. He gave me a quick wink before doing his forty push ups and forty sit ups. I began to think of a way to set him off. If I seduce him, he would be immune to it, but it would also mean he'll be picking up speed too. I saw Ikuto already moving to his sit ups. Oh my cheer smacking goddess, that was only twenty seconds!

**(A/N: That's not possible, unless you are have powers to slow down time to make you work faster)**

I looked around and saw a basketball lying on the floor. I looked up and saw a Basketball hoop next to the bench that the guys were sitting on. Then I looked to Nikko, who was still doing that weird sign with her hands. What does that mean?

"One minute!" Rima yelled, and saw Ikuto started to sprint his way down to the end of the building and back. While he was half way across the hall, I picked up the basketball and gave it a twist with my hands before I waited for Ikuto to come back, which didn't take long.

And then a thought came to me.

When he approached me, I threw him the basketball. He caught it and looked at me. I got into my stance and said to him. "If you get one basket in, then you win," Ikuto just nodded, a perfect smirk displayed on his lips.

Ok, so the last time I ever played Basketball was when I was nine, and I was pretty good at it. Then of course there was the P.E warm ups and fun activities where Basketball was one of them, so I was pretty good at it. My Squad should know at least.

"fifty seconds!" Then Ikuto jogged towards me, basketball bouncing in his hand. He looked almost warn out, so it gave me a little advantage on my behalf. He was trying to go passed me, but I didn't allow it. When he tried to throw it, I almost caught it, but it bounced off on my fingers. Dam it.

He bounced his way back, as he tried dodging again. Then unexpectedly, the movements Nikko did were cleared in my mind. I knew what she wanted me to do. When I saw Ikuto was about to shoot, I grabbed the ball and held it up above out heads, just barely able to reach his height as I went on my tippy toes.

"Ten seconds!" Rima yelled out.

Our breathing was mixed with each other as we tried to regain our breaths. He smelled like cinnamon, which was very intoxicating. _Stay focus Amu!_ I felt his hands trying to lift the ball out of my grasp, but I held it tight.

My head came closer to his, as I could definitely taste his cinnamon breath on me. His eyes were going wide as he realized what I was about to do. Quickly as possible, I pressed my lips to his, holding the moment as long as I could. I hope this works, I hope this works!

His grip on the ball loosened as his sapphire eyes began to close.

"Three, two one!" I snatched the ball out of his hands and broke the kiss as swiftly as I could, as I bounced it all the way to where the girls were coming off the bench. I dropped the ball as I came clashing with hugs.

"Yay we won, we won, we won!" shouted Yaya and Sakura as they bounced up and down.

"Amu, that was so smart!" Yelled Saaya as she gave me a quick hug. She hopped away to Kai who pouted when he saw her.

I looked back at Ikuto and saw him talking to Nagi, before he punched him softly on the arm.

Ikuto's eyes shifted to me. A rush of warmth was covering me up, but I think it was from the hugs I'm getting. Still, it made me want to look away from his gaze, though I couldn't avoid them even if I wanted to.

The flashback of the kiss flashed through my mind, as well as Ikuto's sleepy sapphire eyes. I gave him a small smile before continuing hugging and talking to the girls, aware that his eyes were still there.

**XxxSCxxX**

**~—Ikuto POV—~**

**XxxSCxxX**

I watched her hug her friends as she gave me a small smile, my eyes never leaving hers. I felt a hand on my shoulder as I turned around and faced Nagi.

"Well, I guess we are going to be waking up every morning until next week," he started. I just gave him a grin.

"I know you lost on purpose Nagihiko," I said. Nagi smiled back at me.

"I know that, but so did you Ikuto. We all knew you could have threw that shot even if she was blocking you from getting passed," I laughed a little and nodded slightly.

"Still they are strong girls. I have a feeling we would be getting through rounds in the competition," I looked back over at them and saw some even doing cartwheels as they repeated 'we bet the boys.'

"I already knew my girlfriend was strong, I just wanted her to have her moment. She's going to be paying for it the next time this happens,"

I laughed at that. I looked at the time on the wall and saw 7:03am printed. Thirty minutes went only? Slow much.

I went to my bag and brought out my water bottle and drank from it. The taste of cool water along with my dry mouth created a cooling sensation as it ran down past my throat. And then a new sensation went through me.

Amu's lips against mine.

Had she knew that was my weakness, she would have done that earlier at some stage. Someone must have told her.

Scanning the room of the screaming girls, I came across one in particular. I had a feeling she would have told Amu. It wouldn't be like her then. Knowing her for a year comes in handy when you are searching for clues. But hopefully, she doesn't tell Amu too much about me. I don't want her knowing that I had dated Nikko back in year nine, or things would just go a little out of hand for me.

I saw her glance my way, as we stared at each other for some time. A small pounding of my heart was noticed as she gently smiled at me.

No, it's not like I still have feelings for her. After all those years, they should have disappeared.

I gently grinned back, as I continued drinking my water, thanking its cold feeling as it started to slow down my heart.

**XxxSCxxX**

**~—Amu POV—~**

**XxxSCxxX**

We were having a break for an hour, eating and talking as we relaxed our bodies from all the jumping and moving around. I was telling the Cheer girls about my idea on the competition, as well as an idea for music. Yaya immediately shot her hand up as she asked to take care of that since she isn't going to be participating. I agreed and talked about the dancing and movements. Rima, Nikko and Saaya gave talked about their idea to what we could do. They all sounded great.

The Basketball guys went out for a while and told us they would be back in twenty minutes. After what happened today, I'd say that they would be sticking to their time limit.

"So out of the guys that went under pressure today, which one would you say got too pressured up?" Sakura asked.

We all thought about it until Nikko answered. "Tadase mostly. He had twenty seconds left out of the guys who got under ten seconds,"

"Yeah that is true. After what you did to make him stop and lose focus, I wouldn't blame him," Said Minako.

"But you have to admit it was cute," Nikko said, her mind going somewhere else.

"Agreed," Minako and Saaya said together.

A few minutes of silence came through the air.

"Hay, just a funny thought, don't you recon that the guys failed on purpose?" Jenny spoke up. We all looked at her, confused yet realization coming into us.

"Now that you mention it, Nagi has always been working for more than two minutes doing one thing. Mostly he does it for thirty minutes. And usually when he picks me up, he always comments on how light I am. Hmm odd," Rima tapped her finger against her chin.

"Yeah, and how about Torren! He said he was going dizzy jumping up and down and then going back on the floor doing push ups and then continuing jumping up and down. And when we went to an amusement park not so long ago, he was going nonstop on rides even after he ate!" Minako said, talking about her boyfriend. Ok that just seemed bizarre.

"And what about Ikuto," Saaya said looking at me. I looked at her back, confused as I was, I couldn't compare anything about what he does and the way he did it now. All I know, he could have really lost fair and square. But I couldn't say that, or else they would be assuming that I don't know anything about him. Which is true.

"Well, he is good at Basketball, and really good at dodging," I said, trying to remember past events where he has been competing against other opponents. "Maybe he was trying to go easy on me,"

"Why would they do that though?" Asked Rima. We could see fire in her eyes.

"Because they love us so much to let us enjoy ourselves? I don't know, it wasn't like I knew what they were doing, I only assumed," Jenny replied. She was playing with her fingers as she was deep in a thought.

"Doing, assuming, I don't care! Right now I just feel cheated and played unfair!" Rima got up and sat on the bench holding her drink bottler in hand.

"Hay that rhymed! Care, unfair!" Yaya said as she clapped her hands together. I shook my head but smiled anyways.

"Well what do you think really happened Amu?" Minako asked. I looked at my group and smiled gently.

"I don't think they would just be giving up on purpose. Maybe they were actually worn out. We can't just assume right?" My head looked back at Rima, her eyes looking back at mine. She sighed and nodded, a small smile rising up to her lips. She got off the bench and sat down with us on the floor once again.

Suddenly, warm hands covered my eyes, as a familiar smell erupted underneath my nose.

"Guess who," the husky voice said. I gave a groan and tried wiggling out of his grasp but he wouldn't budge. Sighing I cleared my voice and said in a gentle tone;

"Is it Ikuto?" He gave a chuckle and let go of my eyes. In front of my was a single blue tulip with fresh jewel drops of water coming from the petals. I gently grabbed it and looked at it closely. I had to admit it was beautiful on its own.

I turned around and gave him a look. "You can say it's a congratulations present," I just nodded.

"Umm, thanks," I whispered.

I looked around and saw that each girl also received a different flower from their partners. Even Yaya got one, but she looked like she was in awe. She hugged him and said thank you as the two both shared laughs.

"So don't I get a reward for that? A thank you maybe?" Ikuto asked.

I turned around and looked at him, and smirked. "Nope, you already received one today," I replied.

"Not even a thank you?" He asked, looking a little hurt, but I knew well.

"Fine, thank you," I said.

He smiled. "Good,"

We all sat in a circle, talking about random things until my phone buzzed. I looked at the text and saw a message displayed from Utau.

_Kukai just asked me out! OMG what do I say? PlZ come over my house if you're not busy-Utau._

I looked at the time; 8:11am. We spent almost two hours here. I guess it is time to go home for the day. I closed my phone and got up, cleaning myself in progress.

"Sorry guys got to go. Remember to be here 6:30am sharp for the actual practice!" I ran to my bag and put all my stuff back in.

I waved bye to the group on the floor and headed outside. I noticed Ikuto still sitting down, having a deep convocation with Nikko, who looked really uncomfortable. Wonder what they are talking about.

Shrugging I left the gym, on my way to Utau's house.

**XxxSCxxX**

**~—Ikuto POV—~**

**XxxSCxxX**

"You cannot say anything to her about our past relationship," I told Nikko.

"Why though? It doesn't seem important. She's your girlfriend after all, she has a right to know," Nikko replied, looking confused.

"If she doesn't know anything about us knowing more about each other, it would be ok. I know you already told her my weakness, so I can't do much there," I said, looking closely in Nikko's eyes. They looked really uncomfortable.

"But it's not a big thing—"

"It is a big thing! I told her I never dated in my life, only kissing girls to experience the feeling. If she found out that I actually dated someone from her team, wouldn't you think she'll think I have been lying to her about everything else I told her?" It was becoming hard to control my voice.

Nikko only looked back at me, her blue eyes poring deep into my soul. Again that rush of a fast heart beat came back, that I had to take thick long breaths to calm it down.

Sighing, Nikko looked away from me, as she looked towards the group of people. "Fine, I won't say anything to her. But you have to one day tell her yourself," I nodded to her. She looked back at me and smiled, and again that rush of a heart beat came back. God what effect she still has on me.

Remembering something, I placed my hand in one of my pockets, trying to gently take it out. Holding it up in front of her but low enough so no one could see, I gently placed the blue tulip inside the palm of her hand, as I grazed at her touch. The touch sent shivers down my spine.

"Thank you Ikuto," She said as she brought it up to her noise and smelled it.

What was this feeling flowing inside me? I can't possibly still be having feelings for her right? No, it just doesn't make any sense.

I thought I had only feelings for Amu.

**VHeart: Dun, dun, duuuuuuunnnnnnnnn! I'm so evil when it comes to controlling characters thoughts and minds. So he admits he has feelings for Amu, and now he is starting to have feelings for Nikko...again...How evil of me!**

**Ikuto: YES! This time I have the love triangle thingy! WOOOOP WOOP!**

**VHeart: That means you have to choose one of those two girls moron!**

**Amu: I don't care who he picks to be honest.**

**Ikuto: *wrapping his arms around Amu* then you wouldn't mind me picking you right now.**

**Amu: T_T Stop it.**

**Chimma: The next chapter will be called 'Questions', then the next one would be the Christmas Special.**

**VHeart: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I promise Amuto fans you will get your happily ever after! Or else it wouldn't be based on Amu and Ikuto. Anyways...**

**...Read & Review! I wanna know what you thought!**


	7. Questions

**XxxSCxxX**

**~—Previously on My Fake Boyfriend—~**

**XxxSCxxX**

"_So you're like going to be my pretend boyfriend?" __**(Amu)**__  
"I also want to participate as well," __**(Ikuto)**__  
"Pervert," __**(Amu)**__  
"Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it, I know you did," __**(Ikuto)**__  
"Because your muscle tone arms were holding me tight!" __**(Amu)**__  
"Ooh, feisty are we today," __**(Ikuto)**__  
"Umm, I don't mind having a chick like yourself on top of me, but would you mind getting off?" __**(Yuki)  
**__"Oh um, sure sorry about that," __**(Amu)  
**__"Was I interrupting something here?" __**(Ikuto)  
**__"Friend of yours?" __**(Yuki)**_  
"Boy_friend,"__** (Ikuto)**_  
_"Be careful man, I sense that guy is going after your girlfriend," __**(Kai)**__  
"What the hell Amu, you were about to leave questions in there!" __**(Ikuto)**__  
"What the hell are you talking about? We weren't doing anything wrong!" __**(Amu)  
**__"As Cheerleaders, we expect you Basketball players to be at a curtain place on time," __**(Rima)  
**__"You didn't think that you would going on with the day without a consequence for being late do you?"__** (Amu)**__  
"W-what do you mean by 'consequence'?" __**(Ikuto)**__  
"DROP AND GIVE ME EIGHTY!" __**(Rima)**__  
"I failed Rima," __**(Nagi)**__  
"Don't get too cocky. Who said that you were going to win this anyways?" __**(Amu)**__  
"Yay we won, we won, we won!" __**(Yaya and Sakura)**__  
"I know you lost on purpose Nagihiko," __**(Ikuto)**__  
"I know that, but so did you Ikuto" __**(Nagi)**__  
"You cannot say anything to her about our past relationship," __**(Ikuto)**__  
"Fine, I won't say anything to her. But you have to one day tell her yourself," __**(Nikko)**_

**VHeart: Hey reviewers! Another chapter updated and ready to be read. Now don't be a stranger to review please! I want you to get the hang of reviewing! You guys are the only inspiration I have to continue my stories especially this story! Besides, I got you a Christmas gift! 'Christmas Special' is already to go so review, review, review and you'll have very...very...VERY flirty couples heading your way in the chappie!  
Ikuto: Finally! We can get down and dirt—  
Amu: Not that type moron! *hit's Ikuto on the head*  
Ikuto: *rubs head* spoil my Christmas wish why dont'cha  
Amu: O_O PERVERT!  
Chimma: Speaking of Christmas, let's all do KKs! *shaking hat*and remember no backs  
VHeart: Coolies! I'm first! *picks up paper and opens it*hehehe, I'm happy...  
Amu: My turn *picks up paper and opens it* *whispers* Not totally surprised  
Ikuto: *picks up paper and opens it* Oh this is PERFECT!  
Amu: *gulps* oh God!  
Chimma: *picks up paper and opens it* uh not so much surprised.  
VHeart: Well hope you enjoy this chappie. Chimma disclaimer  
Chimma: VHeart doesn't own Shugo Chara or the characters except me and the story!**

**A/N: I would like to thank the following people:**

**AnimeBelle5-**Thank you for your idea and I will surely use it in chapter 8, after the Christmas Special, this would defiantly be used so thanks again!

**Amuto4ev3r-**Thank you for your kind words towards my story

**Animefan4ever1997-**Even if you haven't commented on every chapter, I appreciate your words towards my stories so THANKS! (:

**ICYxTEARS-**Thank you for your very overacted comments! They make me jumpy and happy when I read them!

And of course, thank you to everyone of you guys! No, this is far from ending, but I just wanted to say my gratitude towards you! And don't forget, _Christmas Special_ will be up VERY soon!

**XxxSCxxX**

**~—Utau's House: Amu POV—~**

**XxxSCxxX**

I was inside of Utau's room, listening to her every word as she explained to me when Kukai asked her out.

"—then he said 'will you go out with me?' And what did I do you say? I totally freaked and ran off! He'll probably never wants to talk to me ever again!" Utau then crashed down on the bed next to me, her hair flapped around her face as she forcefully moved on the side where I sat.

"I think your over reacting," I said, giving Utau a confused look. "He should understand. A girl's emotions are extremely delicate so maybe running off wasn't such a big deal—"

"But I'm an actor Amu! I should have been able to hide my embarrassments and shocked expressions easily! It was like I wasn't Utau at all, like I was acting like someone else," Her eyes looked down in shame. I never seen Utau so defenceless, so this is saying something.

Sighing quickly, I smiled sympathetically and touched her shoulder, gently and carefully, hopefully she would understand that I would always be there for her. She smiled weakly but didn't look at me. Ok that's a start.

"You are a woman Utau. Letting this get to you isn't something you would want to get used to. So like Rima always tells me, 'be a man and suck it up! You will find a solution to your problems!'" She looked up at me and gave me a chuckle. Suddenly a flash of Ikuto's face flashed through my mind. Wow their chuckles sound so alike.

"I'm trying to figure out how to face Kukai again, not...oh yeah hahaha you're right," She rubbed her head a little and gave a nod. Then her mood swiftly changed into what she was acting before.

Oh my cheer smacking goddess! I'm going to be here forever with her!

Then Utau turned her head again towards me, hope in her eyes as she asked, "What was your reaction when Ikuto asked you out?"

_Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick_...

"M-my reaction? What do you m-mean?" I tried not to stutter as best as I could, and as well as hoping she didn't hear my hesitation as I asked her the question.

Yet, the way she said it...seemed off.

"Like how did you respond? What did you do? You know what I mean," Utau playfully pouched me as she got off the bed and walked to the middle of her room, hands folded and looking up at the ceiling as she paced from left to right, waiting for my response.

"Well obviously I said yes or else we wouldn't be in a relationship. And when he asked me...I mean what I did was...you know..." Shit, shit, shit, shit! I can't think of anything! Quick Amu think of something!  
_I'm trying to think idiot!  
_Think harder!  
_Shut up!  
_No you shut up!  
_I'm trying to think of something for you!  
_Then don't tell me to shut up!  
_Then shut up for a minute so I won't have to ask you to shut up!_

"Amu, are you still there?"

You're still telling me to shut up!  
_Then shut up already!  
_...But you told me to shut up first  
_Just shut the bloody hell up!—Wait I thought of something!  
_...  
_You still there?  
_...

"Amu~ earth to Amu! Hay! You still there?"

_Hello?  
_You told me to shut up  
_Oh right, NOW you shut up!  
_Well I don't take orders from my mind!  
sub_conscious mind you mean!  
_How are you my subconscious mind if you are thinking of a solution for me when my brain is supposed to do that?  
_...shut up—_

_SLAP!_

I placed my hand on my cheek and looked up at Utau.

"Why did you slap me?" she just looked...scary.

"Because you were spacing out into...God only knows what,"

_Yeah that's true  
_SHUT UP!

"I'm sorry, really I am," Utau only rolled her eyes. "So what were you trying to tell me?"

There was something Utau wasn't telling me, and I'm sure it wasn't about Kukai.

"Amu I know the truth,"

**XxxSCxxX**

**~— Mall: Ikuto POV—~**

**XxxSCxxX**

The guys from the Basketball Team and I decided to go Christmas shopping for our girlfriends. It was enough to say that I hardly knew anything about Amu and what her choices in shopping, but a boyfriends got to do what a boyfriends got to do...

Use his creative mind.

"Ok how about this; we split in half and search one side of the store while the other searches the opposite side—"

"Kai, why the hell would we split in half?" Torren asked, his expression a mix of worry and terrified.

"Wouldn't it be easier? It'll take less than time if we did so,"

"Dude, I don't want anyone else looking at what my insides look like! That is like an invasion of privacy, not to mention I wouldn't be in one piece by the time we finish shop—"

"Man what are _you _on about? Where did you get that idea from?" I smacked his head from the back. He rubbed it and looked at me.

He spoke in a childish voice then. "Kai said we had to split in half—"

"_Group_ halves not yourself in half!" Kai replied.

"But you...and the...what about...but...oh screw you Kai," Torren crossed his arms over his chest with his head down.

I just rolled my eyes.

So the group went into two groups as one went the other way.

I was with Nagi, Kai, Tadase, Torren and Erick, Sakura's boyfriend. We went down to the Southern side of the mall, going in and out of clothing shops, as well as gift stores and chocolate bakeries. The guys had managed to get something when we were looking. But when it came down to me, I was still empty handed.

We were about to enter another clothing shop when Nagi stopped me.

"Ikuto, you haven't bought anything for Amu yet. What's going on? You're usually the one who would spend the most," Nagi only looked at me, questions rising throughout the silence.

"It's just because there is nothing here that says Amu on it. I want this gift to be...special," I lied, trying to keep a cool face. Nagi only stared at me before he nodded.

"Do you know anything that she would like?" Oh shit, I was hoping I would avoid that question. Looking around I noticed mini stores in the middle of the pathway.

"Well umm, she likes umm..." C'mon brain, think god dam it!

_I'm trying asshole!  
_Try harder, moron!  
_Shut up asshole!  
_Don't tell me to shut up moron!  
_Asshole!  
_Moron!  
_Asshole!  
_Moron!

"Ikuto, how about that jewellery shot over there and some homemade chocolates, even though it's not Valentine's day," Nagi suggested.  
_Ass-wait I found it! Jewellery and chocolate!  
_Nice going moron! Someone already bet you.  
_Not my fault! You were pressuring me!  
_You're my brain, you're supposed to go under pressure!  
_...Asshole..._

I hope Nagi wasn't staring too long, or else he would think something weird is happening to me.

"Umm Ikuto, you alright?" If I wasn't making a weird face back then, I was now.

"Yep! I'm alright! In fact I'm great, the best...the best Ikuto!" I raised my first in the air, and immediately put it down. Nagi had wide eyes that was growing out of his skull, as his face was going pale by the second. I just looked the other way.

"Hay guys, Nagi and I are going somewhere, meet you back in twenty minutes!" Nagi snapped out of his gaze and just looked at me like he does when someone tells him to do something he didn't apply for.

We began walking to the mini store holding all the jewellery. As I looked around one side, Nagi was looking at the opposite side. I could feel his eyes on me, as small drops of sweat was beginning to form on my forehead.

The person in the mini store was also looking at me. I could tell it was a woman. I looked up quickly and saw the woman. She looked around her early twenties, but the way she looked at me wasn't in the checking out sort of look, it was the curious type. She came towards me, a smile forming on her lips.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Umm yeah. Do you have anything that would suit a girlfriend type gift?" Hoping to sound civilized as possible. It's not easy when you have your best mate watching you from the other side.

The woman began laughing. I lifted my eyebrow and stared at her. Her laughing was getting quieter until she wasn't laughing anymore.

"Oh I'm/ so sorry. I didn't know what came over me,"

"Yeah I would say the same thing," She looked at me again as she tilted her head to the left. I avoided my eyes for a bit, but they came back to hers. "Yes?"

"I remember you," she whispered. This time I didn't avoid my eyes. I looked at her as if she said I was going to end up dead in the next few days. Then she nodded, as though she was right. "You were with this girl...Nikki...no Nikko,"

I looked over at Nagi, sure enough he was listening as well. No one knew of us dating, no one.

"Look, I don't want to be rude but, I don't know what you are talking about," _Yes you do, _my inner voice said.

Shut up!  
_No you shut up!  
_I'm not having this talk right now!  
_Yes we are!  
_No we are not!  
_Fine, when then?  
_When I get home, and believe me, you would not like it...  
_I know what you are going to do asshole!  
_...  
_I am your brain after all  
_Dam you brain! Dam you!

The woman only stared, before finally she nodded and bowed. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to press on," She looked up at me and again smiled. "I know, how about a free gift for my apology?" She meant it as a question, but it sounded like a statement.

She walked over to a cabinet and grabbed a box. She opened it and revealed another box. When she came back towards me, she placed on the counter, and began opening the lid.

"This is originally made from me. I made this for my partner and I, but I never had the chance to give it to him. We moved to different colleges and soon forgot who I was and met another girl. She was supposably his ex, but I had a feeling they had been together for a very long time, before he met me so to speak," She opened the lid and there placed gently in two separate boxes was a Key and a Lock with four hearts.

I began to touch it, but got my hand removed by the woman. "Who is the lucky girl may I ask? Is it the girl named Nikko?" I shook my head, though deep, deep down inside, there was a part of me begging to say yes.

"Her name is Amu," The woman nodded her head and gave the box to me. Before she let go, she held the box tight in her grip and looked at me.

"Don't screw up and become like me and my partner. Don't forget about her. Don't do the mistake of your life. You know who you want. Stick to her," then she let go. "Is there anything else I can help you with?" She smiled in a carefree smile like nothing out of the ordinary happened. I shook my head pretty fast and walked to the other side.

I felt a hand grab me. "You and Nikko _**DATED**_!" Some people walking by stopped and looked before walking away. I turned around to face Nagi. He had so many expressions on his face that I had to stop and think about each one separately.

Shocked? Yes, yes he was. Angry? Hmm, no not really. Sad? No, it doesn't involve him anyways. Happy? Umm, pass? Excited? Why the hell would he be!

Ok so the main emotion here is shocked. Remembering he asked me a question, I began to answer. "Umm, yes?"

The next thing I knew I was stumbling back as a stingy sensation raced throughout my left cheek. I looked up and saw Nagi's eyes. They looked...betrayed? Ah, that's the word.

"What the hell Nagi—"

"Don't start Ikuto! You lied!" His face was beginning to look hurt. Some people had actually stopped and looked at the commotion we were making.

"Umm, no I didn't. I was only hiding my relationship like I did with Amu," I didn't want to yell, there wasn't any reason to. Nagi still didn't look convinced. "Would it make a difference if I said I don't like Nikko?" He still didn't look convinced. Sighing in defeat, I tapped the box I held in my hand. "This is for Amu, Nagi, no one else. I promise," I walked up to him and placed my hand down on his shoulder. "I promise," I said again.

Nagi sighed and nodded his head, a small smile as he did so. Some people clapped and others still stared, until surely enough, they all disappeared and went on with their business.

"Still you could have told me," I gave a chuckle and nodded.

"yeah, maybe I should have," we laughed and began walking to meet up with the guys, not aware of a girl and boy far away from each other, staring at the scene that laid out before them.

**XxxSCxxX**

**~—Amu POV: Utau's Room—~**

**XxxSCxxX**

"W-what do you mean you know the truth? About what?" I asked with a shaky voice. She couldn't know could she? Were we that easy to see.

Utau gave me a glare, but not the deathly ones but accusing ones. "I know the truth about you and Ikuto. I mean isn't it obvious enough?" She sat down next to me, her eyes not leaving mine.

I tried to think of something else to say, but knowing she was on a track I was trying avoid isn't going to get me anywhere but for her finding out more. Sighing I nodded. If anyone is to know about the truth, Utau could be trusted.

"W-well we tried to not make it seem obvious. Besides it was the only way for us to go through it—"

"Yeah, yeah I know without anyone else knowing. Still I can't believe you didn't tell me still. I mean, I'm slow when it comes to figuring out things, well besides Yaya's candy therapies, but imagine this; If I'm slow enough to figure things out on the last minute, imagine your friends from Cheerleading and Basketball," I nodded, understanding everything. Who were we kidding to be fooling people around us? If Utau could figure things out, who's to not say anyone around us couldn't.

"Utau, please don't tell anyone or bring it up on any stage. It would ruin everything me and Ikuto had worked on. Please," I used my best puppy dog expression as best as I could. Utau looked and I could see she was falling for it.

Sighing she nodded. "Ok, I promise,"

I breathed out air that I wasn't aware that I was holding. Smiling I hugged Utau. When I let go I began to say my thanks. "Thank you so much Utau,"

Utau giggled. "It's no biggy, I understand holding a secret is hard, especially when it's a secret about losing your virginity,"

"Yeah I'm glad you...huh?" My eyes widened at her words. Virginity? D...did she think I lost my...with Ikuto...

Utau, who had noticed my silence looked at me with confusion. Then her face lit up as though she said a bad word she might have regret. "Oh I'm so sorry Amu, I forgot to not bring it up hehehe, my bad," She looked at the time on her clock and gasped. "Oh no, I hope all the best stores won't close!" She rushed off the bed and searched through her closet, while I sat on the bed, not knowing what to do.

Virginity...she thought I lost my virginity...with Ikuto...haha...hahaha...hahahaha!

Utau turned around, her face looking scared yet weird. "A-Amu, are you ok?"

I hadn't realized I was laughing like crazy until a tear escape my eye. "Y-yeah, hahaha, I was just umm...thinking of something hahaha funny that's all...HAHAHAHA!"

"W-well hurry up, we need to do Christmas shopping!" Christmas shopping? Just then my phone buzzed. It was from Rima.

_Amu, sorry for the late notice, but tomorrow night we are celebrating Christmas since it's Christmas Eve tomorrow, you in?-Rima_

I texted back. _Yeah sure. Can Utau come?-Amu_

Just when I was about to put my phone on the bed, another text came through. _No need, I already invited her as well as some of the other girls and guys. Cool, can't wait. Oh yeah it's a Christmas costume party, so you can dress as whatever character.-Rima_

_Cools, ok see you tomorrow morning then-Amu._

I felt hands on me as I got lifted off the bed. "C'mon sleeping beauty, we got shopping to do! Besides, I want to hear more dirt about you and Ikuto," We entered her silvery convertible and drove down to the mall.

"Ok," I said, thinking of all different types of lies I could say. "Where shall I begin?"

**XxxSCxxX**

**VHeart: So, how was it? Nagi had the truth for a split second before Ikuto told him something else...*sigh* such an Ikuto thing to do.**

**Ikuto: *laughing hysterically*BAHAHAHA! Utau thought Amu lost her virginity!  
Amu: *blushes* you had to add that in there? *daggers at VHeart*  
VHeart: *gulps* umm, yes?  
Amu: *stares* evil.**

**Chimma: May I ask, who were those two people?  
VHeart: *stares at Chimma* really Chimma, really?  
Chimma: Umm never mind.  
VHeart: Ok so, in Australia it's already Christmas Eve, and I just want to tell you that yes Christmas Special WILL be up VERY shortly!  
Ikuto: Psh, it better be**

**VHeart: *stares at Ikuto* What was that asshole?  
Ikuto: Don't start that with me moron!  
VHeart: Asshole!  
Ikuto: Moron!  
Amu: Oh my god! Shut up!  
VHeart Ikuto: *turns to Amu*  
Amu: Bring it on brainless idiots *giving them death glares*  
VHeart Ikuto: *backing away***

**Chimma: *sweet drop* n-now now, it's Christmas Eve, shouldn't everyone be cheerful and happy?  
VHeart: YES! I agree *raises fists in the air*  
Everyone: *looks at her like she's retarded*  
VHeart: Whatever! Anyway hope to see reviews! If I get at least three, just three in one hour, Christmas Special will be posted! And trust me, even I like it...  
Ikuto: *gasp* you already read it* O_O  
Amu: Idiot she WROTE IT! *flicks Ikuto's head***

**Ikuto: Ow, Amu, for that you get a punishment *smirks and grabs Amu*  
Amu: *gulps* P-please don't, I have a family!  
Ikuto: *stops* you're already married? *wide eyes*  
Chimma: *slaps head* morons I swear *whispers*  
VHeart: Anyway see ya soon my reviewers and readers! And thanks again for you reviewers and liker's! *don't know how to word that bit* Your Amuto, Rimagiko, Kutau, and much, much more will be on their way in the next chappie!**

**Chimma: Until then review!  
Ikuto: h-how could you do this to me? *starts to cry*  
Amu: Ikuto I-it's not what you think *sweet drops*  
Ikuto: *sniffs* then prove it  
Amu: *sighs in frustration* *walks up to Ikuto and kisses him*  
Ikuto: *kisses Amu back*  
Chimma: Oh God! My eyes! Make them stop! **

**VHeart: Stop making out! I WANT TO END THIS CHAPTER! YOU BAKA'S!  
Amu Ikuto: *cringes away*  
Amu: *hits Ikuto*  
Ikuto: *Smirks***_**  
**_


	8. Christmas Special

**XxxSCxxX**

**~—CHRISTMAS SPECIAL—~**

**XxxSCxxX**

**...**

**Amu: Well—  
Ikuto: Amu not right now**

Chimma: How was everyone's Christ—  
*Glares*

Ikuto: Where the hell is VHeart?  
*30mins later* *Doors burst open*  
VHeart: *Huff* Hey umm *huff* everyone, *huff* this is really *huff* not a good time to *huff* say sorry is it?

VHeart: So I take that as a no

VHeart: Umm, ok I know Christmas was like ages ago—  
Ikuto: Nah, really? What made you say that?  
VHeart: ...*sniff*I'm really so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry!  
Ikuto: *crosses arms* I don't want to hear your apologies VHeart, this has gone far enough!  
VHeart: O_O Ikuto please don't say that...I...I can change...at least hear me out—  
Ikuto: I'm afraid you changing won't be good enough, as well as your excuses  
Chimma: Ikuto, you can't just say that! Let's just listen to her excuses first...then we can do KK's!  
VHeart: ...Well, I lost everything on my laptop for one, so I had to rewrite it. Then I hardly had any social time 'cause what's happening lately, aka Christmas, birthdays, New Years—  
Ikuto: Lies, excuses!  
Amu: *hits Ikuto* Don't be mean!  
VHeart: *sniff* please forgive me! I'm so sorry my reviewers!  
Chimma: Don't worry, we will all kiss and makeup soon...can we do KK's now? *holding KK present*  
Ikuto: *Glares at Chimma* Christmas was ages ago. But I guess *looks at VHeart* I'm sorry VHeart—  
Amu: Yay! We will put everything behind us now! Ok lets all pass out gifts on the count of three! *holding gift*  
Chimma: Yay! Agreed Amu-chan! Ok everyone ready?*Amu smiling and nodding, Ikuto rolling his eyes and nodding, VHeart sulking but nodding*Ok, ready, set, GO! *passes gifts to each other*  
VHeart: Chimma, you have me? Naw *opens gift* And it's a IPhone4! YAY! I'm all happy again *hugs Chimma*  
Chimma: I knew you would like it! *looks at gift* Naw VHeart, you had me? *hugs VHeart and opens gift* YAY! Special addition on Shugo Chara Lock and Key! Where did you get this?  
VHeart: I asked a few people or two *smiles at Ikuto and Amu*  
Chimma: I'm so never going to watch anything but this again! Wait do they kiss?  
Amu: Unfortunately yes, and more than once  
Chimma: I'm in heaven! *faints*  
Everyone: She'll be ok...  
Amu: Not surprised we had each other Ikuto *opens gift* O_O Oh...my...GOD!  
Everyone: WHAT DID HE DO?  
Amu: *picks up gift and looks at Ikuto* You bought me a dress? And it's PINK!  
Ikuto: Yep, it sure is, and your welcome, *opens gift and gives Amu an eyebrow* Three pairs of boxers that has your name on it?  
Amu: *giggles* Isn't it funny—  
*Ikuto kisses Amu*  
Amu: W-what was that for?  
Ikuto: Part of your present... and thank you.  
Amu: *blushes* S-stop it Ikuto. And part of my present? What else did you plan?  
Ikuto: I bought that dress for you so we could go to a club tonight with Utau, Kukai, Tadase—  
Amu: TADASE! YEAH I WANNA GO! *running out of room to get changed*  
Ikuto: ...I am hurt. Very, deeply hurt. That is just low, cruel, not even though threw! Not to mention—why is there a camera?  
VHeart: So I can show Amu and everyone else what wittle Ikuto and Amu were up to...hehehe.  
Ikuto: I take back about forgiving you. Give me that camera!  
VHeart: Chimma! The disclaimer!  
Chimma: VHeart doesn't own Shugo Chara only me!

**A/N: So sorry guys! I so promise to make it up to you! Anyways enjoy! **

**Thank you: IkutoLovesAmuREVIEWER-**Thank you so much! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year as well!  
**iCYxTEARS-**Hahaha, you're welcome for Kutau! You know I was going to make Utau figure out the truth but, I though nah we'll see how this works. I'm super happy that you're happy I mentioned your name! Thank you for loving my story! And yes hope you had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!  
**alchemistlover14-**Yes, yes she does like to run her imagination hahaha! We got to love Utau for that yeah? Thanks and Merry Christmas!

**XxxChristmas SpecialxxX **

—**Amu POV: Amu's house—~**

**XxxChristmas SpecialxxX**

I woke up in a middle of a dream. A dream that was too realistic yet totally surprising. It had Yuki and me walking on the beach at twilight. We weren't doing anything but walking, which was pretty bizarre for a dream. Then I was walking on the beach with Ikuto, hand in hand, commenting each other and getting all lovey dovey. And not surprisingly, there is where I woke up.  
I looked to the side of my bed and notice the time; 5:07am. Stretching up in my bed, I went over to the computer and login to Facebook. There were fifty unread comments, twenty PM (Personal Messengers) **(A/N: Amu: I think they know what it means. VHeart: So who cares? Ikuto: Can we resume? VHeart: Whatever kitty) **and ten requests. God can't I get a break from Facebook for once? Sighing I wrote on my wall 'Merry Christmas and love you all xxxx' before accepting the requests and logging off. I went down stairs in my PJ's which were mini pink shorts with paws and a singlet spaghetti top with the words MEOOW on it.

As I walked down, I noticed soft music playing and the smell of freshly baked cookies. I came to the Kitchen and saw mum, dad and Ami in there. I smiled at them and the music, as it flowed through my soul.

"Merry Christmas everyone," They all turned to me, a warm smile from each of them. Ami came and hugged me, whispered Merry Christmas as well. I hugged my parents and gave them a kiss on the cheek, before looking at the cookies.

"May I join?" I asked. I felt like a kid again, asking for help when in fact in the end all I wanted was to lick the bowl.

"Or course Amu. Help Ami put the decorations on the big cookies over there," I walked to the area Ami was in and saw the sizes of the cookies. They were like four average sizes into one! Laughing to myself, I began helping.

I felt a buzz in my pocket and took it out, to only see three messengers from Rima, Yaya and Utau at the same time. I smiled to myself.  
_MERRY CHRISTMAS Amu-CHII! Don't forget about tonight! CANDY!-Yaya. _I laughed and replied.

_Merry Christmas Amu-chan! I hope you don't forget about tonight, Yaya sent me a message about her candy moments. Ugh, if you get it DELETE it, it will take you FOREVER to read-Rima. _I chuckled and shook my head, knowing well what Rima meant.

_Merry Christmas gorgeous! Hope you got an outfit ready, if not I got an extra costume for you-Utau. _Utau...Christmas...costumes...I'll pass.

I continued helping out with cookies, eating one while dad put some music on. Jiggle Bells, and Jiggle Bell Rock were mostly played, and neither of us got tired of hearing it. Ami and I danced crazily when we heard it the second time, dad asked for a quick dance with Ami when Jiggle Bells played, while mum and I bumped each other while we were finishing the rest of the cookies.

"Mama, Pupa, can we open up the presents now?" Ami asked trying her puppy eyes mum and dad.

"If Amu-chan wants to too," Mum replied. Ami then turned her eyes on me which I instantly sighed and nodded. Who knew that kid could have an effect with both my parents _and _me. No wonder they are always giving in.

We headed towards the Christmas tree, with lights flashing random colours out in different directions, that it set a new atmosphere around the room. A fire place was going on the right corner of the tree, but far away so it wouldn't get caught.

Ami sat near the fire, a blanket loosely wrapped around her skinny figure. I sat next to her, wanting to feel the warmth of the flames and the excitement of the gifts. I admit there was a guilty feeling in me for wanting the presents, but hey everyone feels that right?

Mum and dad came in the room and sat down as well, close to us and the fire. "My little sparrows, another year as gone by, as we yet remember the miracle birth of Jesus," father said, closing his eyes. Mother gave him a look. Ami and I exchanged looks, trying to hold back our laughter's. "But," his eyes opened and had a poker face on, as Ami and I recovered our expressions into a thoughtful one. "Right now, we have presents to open," I smiled mischievously and waited until both our parents held up two small boxes. One of them was a dark shade of pink with hints of white love hearts. The other was a lighter pink with blue stripes coming across the box.

"Amu, this is for you," She handed me the dark shade of pink with the white love hearts. I took the gift, and kissed her on the cheek as well as my dad, saying thank you and waited until Ami got hers. I thought if I should stand. My legs were getting warm and so was my bottom. Hmm, nah totally not worth standing up.

"Ami, this one is for you," Dad gave Ami the lighter pink box with the blue strips. She gave dad a hug and a kiss as well as mum. When she came next to me again, she set her box down next to her as she produced two smaller boxes with blue and orange strips with a white ribbon on top.

"Mama, Pupa, this is from Amu-chan and me," She handed them both to mum and dad. They gave us a kiss on the cheek and a massive hug, I couldn't feel anything for a while.

We sat down on the couch with hot chocolate in our hands watching a Christmas Movie that was on the television.

"Ah~ Christmas. Why can't we do this like every day?" I asked. I grabbed the blanket closer to my body and snuggled closer to Ami, who was seated next to dad, and dad next to mum.

There was silence but the TV.

"Well, tonight I will be out with my girls and celebrating a Christmas Party," Ami said, grabbing my attention. I smirked, having seen a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Who else is going?" I asked. She turned to me and sticked her tongue out. She didn't replied, but I knew if dad and mum wasn't in the room she would say some boys and her crush, Fernando. He is half American but his background was Japanese. Cool yeah?

We all fell asleep, half way through the movie. I think Ami was the only one up, admiring her gift; a love heart locket with three diamonds on the side. I got a bracelet with different charms. Some had hearts and flowers, but mainly there were letters that made up _**Cheer **_across the bracelet. It reminded me how much Cheerleading was special to me, and that my parents especially my mum, can see that.

I can't wait until tonight. I would be able to party, see many different people and just let go and get crazy.

**XxxChristmas SpecialxxX**

**~—Time Skippy—~**

**XxxChristmas SpecialxxX**

It was around 6:57pm when I woke. Oh and just so you know, the party starts at 7:15pm so screaming the second I saw the clock shouldn't be a huge surprise.

"Mum! Dad! Ami! Why didn't you wake me up?" I screamed as I rushed to get the blanket off my feet.

"Sorry Amu! Mum and dad are out and I was busy buying my things for tonight," Ami said coming inside the lounge room. "And besides, Amu-chan looked really peaceful sleeping," Ami gave me a smile before she went to do whatever she was doing. I rolled my eyes but smiled.

I ran to my room and through my closet door open, looking to see if I had anything for tonight. I was supposed to shop for my outfit, but sadly that didn't seem to be the case. I never thought I was a heavy sleeper. Usually I would get up earlier than usual. But this? This is terrible. All the times I get up could have been used for this time as well.

My phone buzzed in my PJ shorts. I looked to see who it was when I saw I had three missed calls and seven messengers from Rima, Utau and one message from Yaya. I'm guessing that's the message Rima told me to delete. I looked at the previous message I got. It was from Rima.

_Don't make me come down there and drag your Cheerleading ass here. I will, you know me-Rima._

I sighed at skimmed through the other massagers.

I stopped when I looked at Utau's message.

_If you're having fashion troubles call A.S.A.P. I don't want my Cheerleader coming to the party without some work done-Utau._

Well, I thought, you have a couple of options Amu. One of them is call Utau so she can help you, or just go to the party wearing nothing but casual clothes.  
Hmm, well it wasn't that hard to make a choice. So I dialled her number.

Then I heard the door bell rang. Must be the neighbours, I thought. As I went down stairs, the phone answered. Before I could hear her voice, I spoke.

"Utau, I need help. I got nothing to wear and I couldn't get a costume in time. Can you come over—" I opened the door.

"It's about time you asked for my help," Utau said, holding the phone to her ear and smiled at me. I smiled back and hanged up. She was in her costume with her hair and makeup done. She was dressed as a sexy elf. She was wearing a short green dress above the knee that made her boobs look more 'out there', with green heals and cute green leg warmers to keep her feet warm. Her hair that was in her ponytails came down to a side ponytail, as its thick length was curly all over. She must have been doing that all morning. Her makeup was light but her eyes were bolder and her cheeks were pink. She added a green Christmas hat on as well as green cloves. Talk about a Christmas treat for the guys.

I noticed her holding a big plastic bag. That must be my costume.

"Since when did you get—" I started.

"Rima said you weren't answering your massagers and phone calls. She asked me to see what's up. You know for a sec there" she entered my house and headed up stairs. "I thought something happened between you and Ikuto," She dramatically whipped sweat off her forehead. "That's why I got so worried. I thought you wouldn't be coming because of him." Pfft, to be honest if anything did happen between him and me, I would be so thrilled.  
_Liar  
_Stop popping in my head!_  
I'm your conscience, I can't stop!  
_Stupid conscience. Be a smartass then. If anything happened to me or Ikuto, what would I really be feeling?_  
You wanna bring it body?  
_Oh I'm bringing it brain!_  
You—_

"Amu stop spacing out on me!" I heard Utau yell. We were in my room at that time. Utau got her hair curler out and plugging it in, and while it was heating she was looking through my shoes.

"Sorry Utau," I saw her eyes roll. "So what costume did you get..." I stopped when Utau pulled out the costume. I opened my mouth really far, I had a feeling a fist could fit in there. "Utau, why does it have to be so short?"

Utau looked at the costume and then looked back at me. "Didn't Rima tell you? The costumes are supposed to be...hmmm how do I put this...Adult like? Like what I'm wearing," My eyes went bigger. She gave me a smirk then. "Yeah I know it doesn't have to be Christmas related. Besides, I'm sure Ikuto would like it," I gulped and smiled. Of course, Utau thinks I'm not a virgin. So wearing short things shouldn't be a problem.

I growled under my breath and shook my head. Looking at the time I knew this was what I have to deal with. "Ok, let me have it,"

Utau handed me the costume, and then her face changed into realization. "Oh yeah, Ikuto is wearing something similar to yours BTW, except only sexier," I only nodded and went inside my bathroom to get changed, crying ad sulking inside. This night is going to be long. I just know it.

**XxxChristmas SpecialxxX**

**~—Rima's house: Ikuto POV—~**

**XxxChristmas SpecialxxX**

It was around 7:45pm and there was still no sign of Amu. Rima, who was holding the Christmas party told me not to pick her up and come straight here. So I did, but I wasn't sure why I had to come and not pick Amu up. Isn't that what boyfriends _should_ be doing?

The house was filled with all of our friends and people from school. In total there was around one hundred or so people, which was a lot, but not a full house so there wouldn't be no room for us to move. Her back yard was huge than her house, so the guests would have more room there. I was mostly hanging around the guys, but also some of the girls. Since we were old enough to drive cars and drink, on a table there was four different bottles of alcohol, which sadly, were almost empty. I swear, it wasn't even ten and they were starting to get drunk. What type of idiot would do that at this time?

"Yo dudes," Nagihiko came towards us, moving around from side to side, like he was losing balance. I didn't expect Nagi to drink. "Anyone seem my angel yet?" Ok so he wasn't drunk, nor was he on the verge of getting drunk. He only looked tipsy.

"You mean the devil," Kai pointed to Rima on the other side of the room, talking to her Cheerleading girls and some of the Normal students. She was wearing A devil-like costume fit for Halloween, but the way she designed it made it seem very Christmassy.

Nagi's smile grew, as he walked his way to Rima. When he reached her, he gave her a kiss on the cheek, which revolved to elbowing him in the guts. When she turned around she shook her head and helped him up, as though he just fell down. They started talking, as her friends were closing in on them. Ok, they were definitely a good pair. Rima being a devil and Nagi wearing an angel like outfit. His shirt though was half buttoned down, reviling half of his chest. Seriously, someone had to be at least wearing something different and 'out there' to top those couples. They were definitely not fake like Amu and I. Speaking of Amu...where the hell is she?

"Wow dude. Is that your girlfriend?" Torren poked me while staring at the girl, who happened to be Amu, wearing a Mrs. Santa's outfit. A perfect match to my outfit; Santa Claus.

Well it was close to a Santa's outfit. If you involved having the big tummy, and an open top shirt revealing my top half.

But nevertheless, she was gorgeous. Her hair was curly to the tips, as she wore a Christmas hat pinned to the side. Her dress was strapless, with white puffy fur coving the top and the bottom. It's length above her knee by three inches, as she had a black belt around her waist. She wore red flats but had different size ribbons wrapped around her legs. She was scorching sexy.

She was accompanied by her friend Utau, who was dressed as an Elf.

Then all of a sudden she was surrounded by groups of people. Oh yeah, just leave the boyfriend out. An arm touched my shoulder gently. I turned around to see pale blue eyes looking at mine.

"Nikko hey," I gave her a brief hug, which lasted much longer than a few seconds. When we let go, a smile was spreading across her lips.

"Hey yourself Santa," She purred. I laughed at that. I noticed the outfit Nikko was wearing. Well, it wasn't really a full outfit. She had bits of pieces of different colours and designs. She was wearing a puffy skirt and a cleaving top, barely covering her top half. Then when she slightly moved, I noticed a pair of small wings behind her. So I'm guessing she is some sort of fairy.

"So how's my fairy girl going?" I teased. She scrunched her face a little, but chuckled slightly.

"Not bad, though a little devastated," She replied.

"What's the devastating part?" I hadn't noticed her at all today, so I couldn't tell what she has been up to.

"Tadase couldn't come. He has a family dinner party, then tomorrow he is going to his grandparents house," Her face fell a little, but she still smiled. Wow, her smile is so...wow.

"Naw, I'm sorry to hear that. Still, that makes me hang around you more,"

Nikko laughed at nodded. She looked to see wear Amu was, and her eyes widened. "No wonder she was late," I nodded and looked back at Amu, her eyes slowly meeting mine, a smile on her face, before it slipped and continued talking. Oh well, I don't really care that she's talking to the other girls, mostly the guys. Some were even checking her out, which I knew was pretty hard not to. I mean, she was pretty hot—gorgeous indeed, but totally hot as well—

"Yuki, is that you?" Amu looked behind me, which I turned as well, to see Yuki dressed in a loose white shirt with four buttons opened, tucked into a pair of skinny blue jeans. His hair that was the same as the last time, messy, black, shinny and layered fell in between his eyes. His pale silvery eyes seemed to be looking for someone. When he saw who he was looking for, he broke down a big grin, and walked over to...

...Amu.

Ok, now I _do _mind the guys bothering her. He walked her to her and hugged her, pretty tightly too. She seemed startled but she responded to the hug. A few whistled while others looked at the two. This set me on the edge.

"Looks like you got competition Ikuto," Nikko, who I forgot was next to me, came closer to me to say it. I could feel her body heat next to mine, and it felt nice. Some other guys and girls came back to us, talking about random things that neither of new. It made me distracted for quite some time about Amu and Yuki, that is when a girl name Stacy said;

"Ikuto, why aren't you talking to Amu? You haven't even gone up to her at all when she came," The guys gave me a look that assumed something was up.

"Oh, well I umm," Jesus, think. "I thought it be better if I don't umm, well..."

"Steal?" Nikko suggested.

"Yes! Steal that's it, that's the word, steal...yep the word is steal...steal her away...'cause she's Mrs. Claus...steal," Shit, I'm not doing any good. Who cares, just smile, c'mon keep smiling...smile...keep going...

The guys looked at each other before turning to me and nodded.

"Well I umm, better go and get her so no one else could steal her away from _me_," I lightly laughed, and walked off, grinning instead as I went over to Amu.

"—then Rima asked me to come, since we knew each other—oh hello Ikuto," Yuki turned his attention to me, a smile on his face. I smiled in return and looked at Amu, her own face slightly going red. I swear, sometimes it feels like _they_ are the ones who are dating. Honestly, people are starting to question. Ok then, time to step up.

I wrapped my arm around Amu's waist, getting a small unheard gasp. "Hello yourself Yuki," I looked down at Amu, realization on her face. Sighing she smiled and looked up at me. I have got to admit, Amu's smile is really pretty.

"Oh, so no hello to me to huh?" Her husky voice sent shivers down my spine. I chuckled at the way she acted. I bent down and kissed her gently on the lips.

"You don't need words from me to say hello to you," I gave her a wink, and she just pursed her lips to the side. I could see deep, deep in her eyes, there were knives getting sharpened and ready to stab me with it. If anyone else looked closely in our looks, they could see uncomfortableness from me, and killer eyes from her. Well, that seemed impossible since everyone had smiles on their faces and making weird noises. Guess we were still making them believe us.

"You're right, you don't, and neither do I," Amu gave me a smirk and a wink before walking off to the drink table. I watched her walk there, thinking what she was planning.

Then a hand came slapping my back, breaking my concentration. "Santa knows what he wants for Christmas," I turned and saw Kukai with Utau arm in arm. Utau playfully slapped him as he stared straight.

"Just remember who made her look like that," She smirked, and a flash of déjà vu ran through my mind. I've seen that look before. Shaking my head I gave a smirk back and nodded.

**XxxChristmas SpecialxxX**

**~—Time Skippy: Amu's POV—~**

**XxxChristmas SpecialxxX**

The drinks I had were running through my system. I could feel it blurring my vision, and making my mind go bizarre, which resolved me going crazy especially on the dance floor. I think it was around eleven, not sure, the numbers were hard to get a grip of. I turned around pretty fast, and almost lost my footing, if the person behind me didn't catch me.

"Partying hard I see," Ikuto's voice came easily through my ear, stopping me from dancing and making me turn around. He had his hands on the side of my waist, but right now I didn't care. He didn't look drunk, maybe tipsy but certainly not drunk.

I smacked his arm and pushed him off me, but he still had one of his hands on my waist. I didn't want to push away again, I had no energy to do so. "That's what happens when you want to have fun," I lost balance and moved to the side a little, moving positions in our stance. The music was loud, so I had to scream through the noise.

"Or because you're drunk," he shouted back. I moved my head to the side, considering what he was saying, before shaking my head.

"Y-you silly," I playfully hit him and laughed, continuing to move my hands up in the air and jumping up and down. My body then moved forward, and came clashing to someone else's, which was Ikuto's. Someone from the back pushed me into him. Rude people's these days. I looked up at him, my vision still blurry but I could manage to see.

And wow was he _gorgeous. _  
No attractive...hmmm maybe striking—no wait, sexy. Yeah he _is _sexy. Sexy from the top, all the way to the bottom.  
I started to giggle, and Ikuto noticed. He lifted an eyebrow with an amused look on his face as he asked:

"Why are you giggling for?" His hand which was on my waist started tracing patterns, lightly but noticeable as electricity sparked between the touch.

I lifted my hand to his cheek, giggling louder as I did so. I traced patterns as well, but leaned in closer. "Because you're hot...maybe even sexy," The music went into a slower pace than before but nevertheless was still pretty loud. I moved again to the beat, as I got Ikuto's hands and moved them with me.

"Is that is?" I shrugged and turned my head to the side, catching a glimpse of Rima and Nagi making out. Hehehe, where is the camera when you need it? Suddenly I remembered I have a phone. I took out my phone from my bag I had with me and put the camera on video. The second I hit play, the camera's eyes were focused on the pair. And while I was filming, Ikuto kept talking. "You know, we could go somewhere where no one can find us," I looked at him and gave him a look. I caught a glimpse of a bottle in his hand, half emptied. Shock was filling my veins. I moved my hand back to my side, pressing stop, but not sure if it did stop. I couldn't be bothered checking.

"You're going to be sick if you drink a whole bottle," Some of the drink passed through me, and I realized a little bit more of my surroundings. As for Ikuto, he was losing it.

"Oh so you care now?" He gave me that smirk and continued drinking, slowly moving around in his own little world. I laughed and put the phone back in my bag, throwing it on the nearest couch. I shouldn't be worried. Hell it's a party for God's sakes.

I grabbed the bottle from his hands and drank a mouthful before giving it back to him. Ikuto grinned and drank from it too. We passing the bottle and dancing on the spot to the music, when the tune changed into a familiar song; Dirty Little Secret.

Ikuto looked at me with a mischief smirk and took my hand, the bottle long forgotten as it was placed somewhere in the house. As he pushed his way through the bigger crowd of people, that was then the real dancing had taken place.

Bodies pressed together and hands on either bodies, we danced through the drinks venom taste in our veins, not stopping once to capture our breathes. Ikuto's body was well pressed against mine, and I enjoyed everything about the way he did so. When the chorus came, Ikuto's hands came travelling down my waist and up again. Every touch he laid on me felt like fire against my skin. The his touch was intoxicating, and I never knew until this moment. I pressed myself more against him, sliding up and down and shaking my head in process.

Ikuto then came down and whispered in my ear, "This is fun," I nodded, not realizing most of his actions towards that comment.

"Yeah, we should do this like, everyday," I joked. When the final chorus came up, everyone went ballistic. We jumped and raised our hands in the air, screaming and singing along to the words. I felt someone tap my shoulder. Still in my high spirit, I turned around and looked at the person; Yuki.

He diffidently looked waisted. His eyes had dark shadows, and he wore a sloppy grin, though he still looked _really_ hot. Even with Ikuto next to me, I hardly even knew what I was saying and doing most of the time. So what I said next shouldn't be a shocker.

"Hey sexy, who are ya looking for? Me?" I gave him a flirty smile and moved a little closer to him. Before I knew it, He grabbed me by the hands and lowered his head. His lips that tasted like alcohol locked onto mine, as we shared a—more like a make out—kiss. His hands came travelling down my body, but before he managed to do so, I pulled back and gave him a grin.

"Yeah that's right babe, I came to find you," He wrapped his arms around me and leaned in for another kiss. I pushed him away but he kept his hand on my arm. He seriously looked like he was going to faint. "Naw, I can't get a goodbye kiss?" He leaned in again but he didn't touch my lips, instead my cheek.

I smiled a mischief smile. "Love you too," and pushed him towards the door, where one of his friends—who wasn't drunk—stood waiting there.

He turned back around and gave me a confused yet amused look. "Oh, so you love me huh?" I smacked his arm.

"Nah, I totally hate you now," I gave off a 'totally not' attitude and raised my hand in front of face. He pushed my arm down, and leaned in closer to my face.

He stood there, studying me for some time. A small heat rushed through my face. Then he said, "I love you too," and walked off with his friend. My head spun a bit, as I walked away from the door, confusion to what he really meant by that. Sure enough he was joking...

I think.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a bottle of alcohol, lying and waiting for it to be opened. Being really high, I walked over there and grabbed it, as I walked outside, where no people were there...except Yaya and Kairi, who were sitting with their backs towards me and staring up at the stars. Shrugging I went to the other side of the backyard and sat there, drinking the alcohol.

All was quiet except for the massive noise inside. It started to give me a head ach. Then I realized, my phone was inside as well as my Christmas gift to Ikuto, which was a locket containing his mates and a picture of me. Utau insisted on that last one.

Groaning, I stood up and left the bottle to get the bag. Had I realized what was in front of me at that time, I wouldn't be so eager to get up.

**XxxChristmas SpecialxxX**

**~—Ikuto POV—~**

**XxxChristmas SpecialxxX**

I lost sight of Amu when that Yuki guy came to talk to her, which meant I was drinking the rest of the bottle by myself. Still, I was dancing like crazy and also doing some stunts since I had that crazy mood running through my system. I couldn't even believe I was still going after drinking almost a bottle in such a few minutes. I looked up at the clock and saw it was already 12:21am in the fricken morning. I'm so glad Kukai isn't drinking and taking me home. When I don't dance, my head starts to spin, which makes me drink more and act like a full out retard. Yelling, screaming, commenting and checking people out is what I do, but acting stupid and being non smart about things, isn't really me. Still, I enjoy what alcohol does to me. It makes me forget about things the next day anyways.

I got a push on the shoulder, as I turned around and faced Nikko. Her mascara has smudged but not that anyone could notice. Her black hair was all over the place, and it made her face look so much more attractive. God she's hot.

"Ikuto," She purred. She ran a hand along my opened chest and came closer. I was slowly bouncing at the time.

"Hmm, Nikko," I purred back. The alcohol. It's the alcohols doing. Deep inside, I felt that burning edge to let go and express myself and my secrets. It was one of the downsides of being drunk I suppose. But I couldn't control the desire to do things normal people would comment as a sin. But I am a teenager after all. A Basketball player as well so, maybe having fun while being persisted with alcohol can leave a few laws broken yeah?

"I've got something to tell you..." She was slowly lose her balance. The drink she had was getting the better of her. And it was for me as well. I could see, but things started to go into a blur. My head was spinning and my actions, I knew, were going to be in it as well. "You know the tulip you gave me...the blue one," her eyes were squinted from the light that passed her eyes, but she still kept holding up. "I know what it means,"

I stared at her in confusion. Part of the confusion was because the alcohol wasn't making my mind think properly. The other part of the confusion was, I just didn't know what she was on about. "Uh, I'm not understanding," I yelled from the noise level. I saw her roll her eyes a bit before she took my hand and dragged me to the entrance of the backyard.

"The meaning behind the blue tulip. You still care. You still want me," her eyes were slowly drifting, but I could see a hint of sparkle in them. Barely though.

I leaned on the wall, confused and tired from the head ach I'm still having. The meaning behind the tulip? What was she going on about? "I seriously don't know what you're going—" I was cut off with the taste of alcohol and sugar. Nikko was kissing me, yet it wasn't like she could stop herself. I began to kiss her back, not knowing what I was doing. The feelings I had once for her, came back with a slap in the heart. I might be drunk, and not know what I'm doing half of the time, but I sure as hell _know_ what I'm feeling. I was glad no one's attention was on us, and that they were stuck in their own little drunk world.

Feeling the alcohols affects on me, I turned her around so she was pushed up against the wall, and kissed her even more. It didn't feel like a kiss where you share with a loved one. It was more of wanting and pleasure. She placed her hands on my chest and pushed me forward, pushing myself more onto her.  
Somehow, I felt really uncomfortable. Like someone was looking at me with confusing yet piercing eyes. It really set me into annoyance.

That is, until I saw the look on Amu's face.

Pushing myself away from Nikko, who fell on the ground from the lost of contact, I squinted my eyes to look at Amu's drunk face. I knew everyone was drunk, and when I mean everyone I literally mean _everyone_. But when she looked at me, I could see that she knew what she was seeing and that her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. But she didn't do anything but stood there, confused and tired, like all of us were.

Turning around with no balance on her behalf, she walked back awkwardly to the other side of the backyard. I left Nikko on the floor as I walked over to where she was. She picked up the bottle that had been lying there on the ground, and drank from it. As I waited for what she wanted, I stared around on my surroundings.

"Do you want any?" Amu asked. I turned around and saw a sloppy smile on her face as she lifted the bottle between her and me. I gladly took it and drank from it, standing next to her and looking up at the starry night. I heard her moan as though she was laughing but without the 'hahaha' bit. Her head turned towards me, like as though she was somehow checking me out. And seeming obvious as she did so. A smile reached her lips as she moved closer to me. "Hmm, how's the party?" She purred. A lot of people were purring these days, especially when they're drunk. So I wanted to play along as well.

"It's fun, but I'm sure it would be much more fun with you though," I looked back at her, clouded by her appearance and the way she was looking at me. Like she had a desire for me. "Much more fun," I repeated. This new feeling was building inside of me. I don't know whether it was another of an alcohols effect or it was me just being me. But when I wanna have fun, I can sure as well have fun, even if alcohol wasn't helping.

"I know I am _fun_," She whispered back. Smiling through a drunken state, I moved even more closer to her. She then started laughing.

"What's so funny Mrs. Claus?" I teased.

"I just remembered something Utau told me yesterday, when I was out buying things," She placed her hand on her head. I assumed a head ach was taking its toll. "I thought then that she knew out secret but, it turned out she though we lost our virginities," She then laughed again and turned the other way, crouching down as her laughter became the best of her.

And just like her, I laughed as well. Wow, girls can be so funny at times.

"W-well it's not like we would be doing anything like that, ever to each other," I cleared my voice as I was trying to stop my laughter from getting any louder.

Amu stop and stared at me, her own laughter was coming as hiccups. "Oh, how would you know Mr. Claus?"

"Because Mrs. Claus has been really naughty these past few hours," She slumped her head back and laughed again, her whole body feeling as though it was made out of jelly. I felt the same.

"Nope, not a good enough answer," she said, "it almost sounds like an excuse to me," She grabbed the bottle from my hands and drank from it, her face going deep red. Alcohol can make our faces do that.

My head came fuzzy through the alcohols effects. But I know that I couldn't fight it anymore, so what I did next came to big bunches of blurs that I can only make out to some point. I threw the bottle on floor. Grabbed Amu's shoulders and bringing her to me. Feeling the taste of alcohol and strawberries as I kissed her deeply, and roughly. Putting something on her, which I assumed was the gift I gave her before continuing the kiss. Walking through the house and grabbing her bag, which she produced her gift to me. She told Utau she would be staying here, but that was mostly a guess, because I hardly heard what she said to her. Then the last thing I did before I forgot what happened next, was heading towards one of the bedrooms, Amu following behind.

**XxxSCxxX**

**VHeart: How was this little Special? Was it all good? Was it worth the wait? Oh my god was it horrible? Please tell me!**

**Ikuto: O_O ...**

**Amu: O_o ...**

**Chimma: —_— ...**

**VHeart: I'm guessing it was too descriptive yeah? **

**Ikuto: 1-16 pages? O_O Are you out of your mind!**

**VHeart: Sorry about that, I want my reviewers to know I did that for them..hehehe, besides I can't help but do that. Too many books I'm reading has a lot of description—**

**Amu: This classification would rather be turned into 'M' for all that's there! **

**Chimma: But she didn't describe—**

**Amu: LALALALALALALALALALALA! I don't want to hear it! LALALALALALALALALA...**

**Ikuto: That Yuki dude kissed **_**my**_** Amu? *clenching fist***

**Amu: Oh really Ikuto? What about little Nikko huh? You two obviously were hitting hard there!**

**Chimma: Uh, guys?**

**Ikuto: I didn't say **_**'Love ya too,'**_** didn't I? **

**Amu: You really wanna go there? A guy who was making out with his EX!**

**Everyone: *Gasp***

**Ikuto: I don't love her...I think**

**Amu: *Getting a bat and hitting Ikuto***

**Ikuto: Ow, hay, Amu!**

**VHeart: What are you two—**

**Amu: That *hit* is *hit* for *hit* saying *hit* you *hit* still *hit* love *hit* your *hit* ex *hit and *hit* not me! *hit, hit, hit, hit, hit, hit***

**Ikuto: Ow ok, ok I love you more! Ow stop getting jealous! Ow!**

**Amu: I'm not jealous!**

**VHeart: *sweat drop* Uh Amu, you were.**

**Chimma: Agreed.**

**Amu: *blushes* I-I was not...**

**Ikuto: Then you wouldn't be hitting me like crazy then.**

**Amu: *blushes* Well I um, only Ikuto could love me, but for me it's different**

**Ikuto: WHAT! How is that different?**

**Amu: Because I still don't know if I like you still**

**VHeart: So much drama! Ok next Chappie is called 'Sign ups' **

**Chimma: Hope you guys review! **

**Ikuto: Sometimes you are just as annoying as Kukai!**

**Amu: Well, you're worse than Saaya!**

**Ikuto: Yet?**

**Amu: What do you mean yet? You're annoying, a pervert, sometimes gross—**

**Ikuto: And yet you're still here...**

**VHeart: ...really you have to fight NOW?**

**Amu Ikuto: ...yep**

**VHeart: Oh god. Hope I get reviews! Love you all! And Happy New Years!**

**A:N/ because of this VERY late chappie, I'll have you guys writing what you want for the next chapter. So go wild and write what you want in the next chapter. I already got one, so let's see if I can get more to make you guys happy! *smiles* **

**Ikuto: You can comment if you want the classification changed to 'M' if you want *wink***

**Amu: Shut up Ikuto! And EWW! Who would ask for that?**

**Ikuto: You're looking at him**

**Amu: O_O Oh my cheer smacking Goddess!**

**R&R-**


	9. Sign Ups

**XxxSCxxX**

**~—Previously on My Fake Boyfriend—~**

**XxxSCxxX**

"_You and Nikko __**DATED**__!" __**(Nagi)**_  
_"Merry Christmas everyone," __**(Amu)**__  
"Didn't Rima tell you? The costumes are supposed to be...hmmm how do I put this...Adult like? __**(Utau)**_  
_"Hmm, how's the party?" __**(Amu)**__  
"It's fun, but I'm sure it would be much more fun with you though, much more fun," __**(Ikuto)**__  
"I know I am _fun_," __**(Amu)**__  
"W-well it's not like we would be doing anything like that, ever to each other," __**(Ikuto)**__  
"Oh, how would you know Mr. Claus?" __**(Amu)**__  
"Because Mrs. Claus has been really naughty these past few hours," __**(Ikuto)**__  
"Nope, not a good enough answer, it almost sounds like an excuse to me," __**(Amu)**_

**VHeart: HEHEHEE! I'M HAPPY! *sparkles in eyes*  
Ikuto: O_O Oh crap! You have been drinking MORE than a glass of coke have you?  
VHeart: *looks away* maybe...  
Amu: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooo! You're not the only one happy! *holding a bottle of vodka*  
Chimma: O_o what happened last night?  
Ikuto: Amu and Utau got drunk VERY heavily. It's a wonder she's still going  
VHeart: Have you tried taking the bottle off her?  
Ikuto: *shrugs* Why should I? I like a girl who can express herself when she's drunk *smirks*  
Chimma: *whispers to VHeart* I wonder if he already took advantage of her yet...  
VHeart: More likely. Didn't you hear what he said? He likes a girl who can express herself when she's drunk...  
Chimma: *looks at VHeart* Poor Amu!  
VHeart: *nods* but we won't tell her anything.  
Ikuto: Tell her what?  
VHeart: Umm, about the...video tape. I..**_**we**_**...thought it be nice if you actually told her in a non pervert voice...  
Amu: Who wants to tell me something?  
Chimma: Ikuto wants to tell you something!  
Ikuto: CHIMMA! *looks at Amu* I umm...I'm...I'm...  
VHeart: *whispers to Chimma* What type of love confession is that!  
Chimma: I don't even know...  
Ikuto: I'm...I'm...I'm...happy too?  
Everyone: ...huh?  
Amu: *looks at Ikuto* ...YAY! IKUTO'S HAPPY TOO!  
Chimma: *whispers* idiot  
VHeart: *whispers* agreed  
Ikuto: *whispers* that wasn't what I wanted to say  
Amu: *thinks* What type of idiot wouldn't say I'm happy hehehe.  
VHeart: Oh God...Chimma get it over with PLEASE!  
Chimma: VHeart doesn't own Shugo Chara, its characters or the songs here except me...**

**A/N: Thank you guys for reviewing and commenting! You have no idea how much that means to me! Check out ****Seiyo High: Place where magic begins**,**Odd Families ****and her other stories by amuto4ev3r, and ****4 Seasons**** by midnightbutterflies along with her other stories**. **I personally think they are awesome! It's got AMUTO written all over it! :D**

**I would like to thank the following people:  
CARlettchArLOTtes-**Thanks for the idea! SUPER HAPPY!

**AnimeBelle5-** Thank you once again for the idea! You basically helped me set a new emotion in place!

**amuto4ev3r- **Hehehe, thanks once again!

**alchemistlover14-**Thank you so much, I'm so glad you love it! ALL HAPPY!

**iCYxTEARS-**Thanks, hehehe, even I think that chappie was awesome! *Laughing out Loud* thanks for your opinion on Yuki and Nikko. Yeah AMUTO forever! Hmm, magic... I don't know. I guess I just imagine what things would be funny to me and then add it with what the characters behaviours are like. Hehehe yeah, I did imagine Ikuto looking HOT in his Santa outfit, glad you think the same. Hmm, are they going to do it? If you read this chappie, it'll tell you. I'll keep it T, and thanks for commenting. YES! Kutau forever as well!

**TaiintedInspiiration-**YAY thanks, glad I can make you giggle hehehe. HAHAHA! I like your opinions on my O.C! And about the 'are they going to do it' question...read and find out. No spoilers. Hehehe.

**XChibiChocolate-NYAx-** Thank you for loving this story! Are Amu and Ikuto going to do it? Hmm, if you read it, you'll see. Oh and don't worry...it won't be THAT descriptive...not for a rated T anyways...hehehe.

**iLove kEYblade MeisTers XD**-Thank you! Don't worry, this story will be continued...until I say when it stops...which would be a VERY long time...hehehe.

**XxxSCxxX**

**~—Rima's House: Amu POV—~**

**XxxSCxxX**

My head was throbbing out of my skull the second I opened my eyes. Pain went everywhere throughout my body, like someone had pinched me nonstop. My eyes were blurry for a second or so, before they became sharp and opened. Though, each time I moved them, pain from my eyes shot out in between my head ache's.

Sitting up in the bed, I looked around my surroundings. This room was plain, except for a couch, a bed and a walk in wardrobe. My bag was on the couch, the zip slightly opened but untouched. I placed my hand on my head, trying to figure out what happened last night. Yet every time I tried to think, the images were blurry and it was hard to see through my vision.

Rubbing my eyes from excess sleep, I turned my head to my right and saw a lump sleeping figure there.

I froze.

The figure had midnight blue hair sticking out of the blankets, but that was the only thing that I could see.

Midnight blue hair? Who do I know that has midnight...

My eyes widened. I looked down at myself and saw that I had no clothes on. The blankets itself was covering me as best as it could.

And that was when I, Amu Hinamori, did whatever, a not normal teenager did.

"AHHHHHH!" I grabbed the blankets off the figure and covered myself with the thickness of the quilt. Sadly though, the other figure was naked as well. Except for the boxes. My eyes were wide and my face, I think, had gone pale.

Instantly feeling the cold, the figure woke up and turned around. "OW, would you keep that down..." His eyes were starting to open, but I already knew who he was before the eyes were showing.

I looked on the floor and saw my Mrs. Claus costume and a Mr. Claus costume. Oh no, this is NOT happening! Looking back at the figure who had his head in his hand, I could already see my nightmare forming into my eyes. His hair like silky midnight fur, his tan body, the rough yet smooth hands, the husky tone of his voice and the slim but well built chest. The only thing that was left was his eyes.

And I wasn't prepared for the eyes. Actually, I wasn't prepared at ALL when I saw what was happening next.

His eyes adjusted, and from there on I knew this was a bad dream. The sapphire eyes. The eyes that look at me with fake emotions, and the eyes that make me want to cringe away. It was the same eyes that I had a fake relationship with, the eyes that make me want to melt into his touch...sometimes. But most importantly, the eyes that grew big and wide when he saw me as well.

It was the eyes that belonged to one person I knew: Ikuto.

For a few seconds, there was nothing but silence. And then all you could hear out of me and Ikuto was this: "!" And this was going about thirty seconds, if not longer.

"What are you doing here?" I said.

"What the hell are _you _doing here?" Ikuto said.

"I don't know!"

"Well then I don't bloody know either!"

"What happened last night!"

"I can't remember!"

"Oh my cheer smacking Goddess!"

"Jesus Christ!"

"You pervert!"

"Not my fault!" Ikuto yelled back.

"How is not your fault?" I questioned him.

"..."

"Well!"

"Oh yeah you are right..."

"..."

"!"

I pushed him off the bed and he fell with a _thumb_. Grabbing the quilt, I covered myself with its size and warmth. When Ikuto managed to stand again, he gave me a look. But then the look soften. Well softened into a 'freaking out' look.

"Did we...you know..." I knew what he meant, and like his, my eyes went wide.

"I fricken hope not!" I replied, grabbing more of the blankets length.

"Then why are we naked?"

I shook my head, telling myself this wasn't happening.  
_Oh, but it is...  
_Get AWAY from me!_  
Nope  
_Why?_  
...I don't know...  
_UGH! Idiotic head!

I banged my head onto the quilt, not having a reason to do so, but it felt nice. When I moved my head back up, my eyes drifted to Ikuto. He was staring at me. I pulled the quilt closer to me, and tried to avoid my eyes, but it was hard to do so. Then he huffed out a 'hmm' and went to the other side to get his clothes.

"I don't think we did it anyways," Ikuto said. I looked back at him, confusion written on my face. He was busy getting his jeans on...Wow that's hot—NO! No Amu, eww, gross, yucky thoughts yucky thoughts!

"Well your guess is good as mine. I just hope we didn't that's all. It's like...well not natural if we were to—"

"Not natural?" He looked back at me, stopping when he was putting on his shirt. "You say it like we are not made to do...with each other..." he stopped and looked at me in my eyes. Something about the way he looked at me felt so...sad? But that swiftly changed into his arrogant mood, and continued putting his shirt on. "Don't worry, I'm just positive we didn't do it. Besides," he looked back at me, "Wouldn't you be 'hurting'?"

He's right, I would be hurting if we did do it, yet it did hurt a little. But the pain felt like I was walking all day nonstop and my legs hurt because of that so, I wouldn't say we did do it either.

Actually, when I did move my legs, pain was shooting up all of a sudden. I moved again, making sure and yet another uneasy pain shot out. I got nervous all of a sudden. What happened if we did do it? Holly shit! I need to go to the doctors!

Of course I wouldn't tell Ikuto that. Or else things wouldn't be taken so lightly anymore. Forcing a neutral look, I continued to stay in bed.

Ikuto was putting on his socks when the door was opening.

"So," Rima said, leaning near the door way, folding her arms and had a big grin on her face. "How are the little drunk sex birds going?" Her grin turned into a smirk when she saw my face and Ikuto's. I didn't see Ikuto's but I could tell he wasn't liking Rima's comment. Rima was wearing a yellow silky spaghetti top and boy shorts. Don't worry, they belong to Rima.

"Drunk sex birds?" Ikuto and I asked. We looked at each other, and then avoided eye contact.

"We didn't have—"

"Good, actually great, we're totally fine," Ikuto interrupted me. Well he didn't really interrupt. I was about to stop. I had a feeling my face must have gone paler with tints of red in it or else I wouldn't be making a face right now. Well I think I was making a face.

Rima was looking at me. Yep I was right. I was so making a face.

"Well since I walked in last night by mistake—"

"You WHAT!" We both asked again.

"Don't worry, don't worry, all I was hearing were groans, moans and just some movement in the bed," She smiled a devilish smile and continued looking at us.

"B-but, weren't you drunk?" I asked.

"And anyways, how did you know it was_ us_," Ikuto said. I'm sure he was thinking that she was referring to the wrong people.

Rima's face shot up like she forgot to add something. "Oh well, no I wasn't drunk, maybe a little tipsy but no, I don't get drunk when I'm holding a party," Then she had a weird evil grin on her face. "And, I knew it was you guys because you were saying each other's names. '_Ikuto kiss me _,'" Rima imitated what I would have sounded like and my face flushed like made. Ikuto on the other hand was trying to hold back laughing. Rima shot him a look. "You think that was funny? You were like '_Amu baby, you're so hot. I could just lick you,'—"_

"Stop! Ok, ok!" He had tints of red on his cheeks when Rima was imitating him, which was funnier because she had to deepen her voice. **(VHeart: hahaha imagine that! Amu: Hehehe, I can! Ikuto: S-Shut up)** Hahaha he was embarrassed! "It's not like you got proof anyways," Oh that is true though. She only walked in.

" Hehehe, yeah well, I was filming this year's party, with the help of Yaya and Utau, and when I stumbled into the room, I was only looking for a towel. Kukai made a mess with the alcohol,"

My mouth was so wide, a fist or two could fit in there. "You...you were filming it?" I asked in disbelief.

"Uh, yeah—but, if you want I can delete it—"

"If we want! HELL YEAH!" We both again said. I glared at Ikuto and he glared at me. Rima was moving her eyes from me to Ikuto and back, pursing her lips as she did so.

"Well, I really came here to tell you to come down stairs to eat breakfast Nagi made—"

"Nagi's here?" I turned my head and asked. Rima's cheeks turned a little red but her composure was neutral.

"Yes, he stayed over. Anyways, eat what's there, clean this house up, go home and meet in the gym around—"

"But it's—"

"Don't but me Ikuto!" Ikuto cringed. Hehehe, he so deserved that.

"Ok we'll be there Rima," I said, trying to hold back my laughter. She smiled and closed the door on her way out. When she wasn't in hear shot, I let my smile drop and stared at Ikuto. I think my face was transforming into a knife. When Ikuto looked back at me, his eyes widened.

"What?" He asked. He was looking for his shoes by the time I started talking.

"Besides the fact that she 'saw us' you had to say _'Good, actually great.' _What was that about? Now Rima's positive that we did it! And on top of that, she's got proof from the tape! And to tease me, she'll tell the others about our little 'fun' night together! Argh you don't think!" My hands where fisted in my hair. I shook it like crazy as a cool breeze was came towards my chest area. But I didn't care. I kept kicking the blankets and yelling.

"Uh Amu—"

"And that's another thing," I got up from the bed and stormed my face up to his. My legs slightly hurt, but it was enough to let it be ignored. We where inches apart but I was pissed to know anything that was written on his face, which was a mix of surprised and nervousness.  
"This whole 'Boyfriend and Girlfriend' thing, is starting to piss me off! We are only doing this for the competition nothing else! So for once, stop adding extra stuff into this fake relationship! You're making this more complicated! This isn't supposed to be real! I don't like you! I will never like you! We don't like each other and we never will! So stop this already. Or else," I was huffing when I said that sentence. I lowered my voice a little, and looked Ikuto straight in the eye. "There would be something you would say, that neither of us wouldn't be able to do," By this time, Ikuto's eyes was looking at anything else but my own. Our faces were still close but I could see him backing away. Is he trying to make me kill him? I grabbed his face between my hands and made him face me again. His lips were only inches away from my own, but his eyes were still avoiding me. "Hey look at m—"

His eyes were now looking at me, their sapphire orbs big and shinny, I couldn't look away. "I heard," He said calmly. I caught my breath at how they looked at me. They looked so hurt, so fragile. I never seen this side of him before. What was he thinking? "I heard," He repeated again. His face was beginning to go red.

"Ok," Oh god, I feel like an idiot. I let go off his face feeling myself going warm. "Just don't do that again. We already have a hard time keeping this a secret," I turned my head and saw on the bedside table, a locket with four hearts placed around its base. That must have been the gift Ikuto bought for me on Christmas. That looked expensive. Guilt was washing over me.

I placed my hands on my hips when I felt myself only touching bare skin. Confused, I touched my waist again, feeling nothing but the bare skin. I moved my hands higher and again felt skin. I looked down and saw myself...naked.

Looking up I saw Ikuto's face, his head was tilt to the side as he was looking at me. Looks like what I just said to him passed in the other ear. "Wow, why couldn't I remembered _that_ in bed?"

"I-Ikuto, y-you..." My face had gone from pale, to a deep red. My hands instantly went in front of me and I screamed the word I so love to say. "PERVERT!"

**XxxSCxxX**

**~—Time Skippy: Gym: Ikuto's POV—~**

**XxxSCxxX**

"Five, six, seven, eight," It was time to step up. It has been three weeks and neither of us has begun to prepare in the performance. After eating breakfast Nagi made and cleaning ourselves up, Amu and Rima told us now it was time to take this seriously. So now it's around ten am, my body and the teams coved in sweat, as we did flips, cartwheels, Basketball usage and movement with our arms. The rest of the team who aren't participating are doing everything else. The Yaya girl is in charge with the music, Finx, one of my Basketball players is in charge with the team name and outfit organization. Hikaru, who is a Cheerleader, is doing the girl uniforms with some of the other remaining girls, while Akira is helping out the guys with their uniforms.

"Ikuto, this is where you do a back flip with the basketball in hand. After you do that, start the dance. You guys follow foot understand?" Rima said. God she was so 'Ikuto do this' and 'Ikuto do that.' I don't see why Nagi was into her. I saw Amu from the left side. She was showing the girls the dance before I jump in. I stood there, staring at her.

Her Cheerleading skirt was flapping around her, and her waist was moving from side to side. She was moving her arms in movements you see when you watch a Cheerleading show, as her hair was tied up into small ponytails on the side. She was wearing the locket I bought her, and I had to admit, it really suited her.

"—and then you go into cartwheels. The boys would be doing a back flip to the stage, so be ready to do the cartwheel and get out of the way. Last thing we need are accidence," She sighed and looked around the room. Her eyes then landed on me for a split second before going back to the group of girls. "After that, we go into the dance and helicopter routine," She smiled at them and they smiled back, nodding in understanding and getting ready for the cartwheels.

_I don't like you! I will never like you!_ I winced as her words repeated in my head. I hadn't thought she felt that way about me. It must have been my own feelings blinding me from the real deal. Of course Amu doesn't like me. She likes that Yuki guy.

A hand on my shoulder woke me back up to reality.

Kai spoke to me. "Dude, get ready in your position," He came closer to me so only I could hear. "Rima is like totally shitting me out," I looked over at Rima who was telling Nagi and the rest of the guys to get the moves right. Then I looked back at Kai. "Dude, I think she was raised by wolves," I chuckled and shook my head.

"Nah I don't think so. She would probably scare the wolves out of their own skin," I tapped Kai's shoulder and moved into my position, when I heard Kai saying something.

"That doesn't help at all," I rolled my eyes but inside I agreed. Amu has funny friends, but Rima is different. She doesn't take the 'Since I'm small, I need to be scared' kind of crap. For a tiny girl, she can sure surprise us with her ways of doing things.

I was standing in the back with the Basketball players with our heads down and basketballs in hand.

The girls, besides Amu and Rima, were on the side getting ready. Now this part of the dance was somewhere in the second verse. We waited for the music to start.

(Boys are **this. **Girls are _this. _Boys and girls are _**this. **_Hope you got all that XD. Song: Animal by Neon Trees)

..._I do it every time  
You're killin' me now  
And I won't be denied by you  
The animal inside of you _(Girls are doing Cartwheels)

**Oh, oh **(Ikuto doing a back flip with Basketball in hand)  
**I want some more  
Oh, oh **(Basketball players come in)**  
What are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight**. **  
**_Oh oh _(Girls join guys)_  
I want some more_  
_Oh oh  
What are you waitin' for?_  
_**What are you waitin' for?**__**  
**__**Say goodbye to my heart tonight—**_

The front door opened and in came Saaya. "Hay guys s-stop for a s-second," She was holding papers that had been ruffled by the wind. The music stopped and everyone now faced the flushed out Saaya. She looked like she was running somewhere and back here nonstop.

"Saaya, what's wrong?" Rima asked, sounding a little annoyed.

"It's about the comp...competition," She said trying to regain her breath again. She held the papers in the air, and continued talking. "You see, this competition needs two coaches for the Basketball guys and the Cheerleaders. And since we don't have those two coaches—"

"They returned our papers," Continued Sakura. She grabbed the papers and stared at them. Her eyes going wide when she saw something. "Guys," She looked back up at us. "It looks like we aren't going to be participating this year,"

"What do you mean we can't participate?" Amu asked, her voice going into a sort of pitchy voice.

"I mean, even if we did find the coaches today, the entries close in less than two hours,"

"What's wrong with that?" I asked. Girls can get so emotional. I mean we got so much time ahead of us.

Rima looked at me. "What's wrong with that? Listen jackass, do you even know where we need to post these papers?" I didn't like the fact that she called me a jackass, so I shook my head. Rima was about to yell (And you could tell by just seeing her face), before Saaya continued.

"We needed to post them all the way into the city. A drive to there is about three hours, not including traffic or getting in the building," Oh crap, I could see why these girls were getting emotional now.

**XxxSCxxX**

**~—Gym: Amu's POV—~**

**XxxSCxxX**

Oh my cheer smacking Goddess! We're screwed! We're so screwed! What are we going to do! There has to be a sign or something! Anything!

_Buzz...Buzz...Buzz..._My phone was buzzing. Everyone turned to face me. Yeah ok, I know I shouldn't be having a phone here, but still, I always carry my phone.

"Amu—" Rima started.

"Yeah I know I know, give me a sec," I grabbed the phone and looked at the caller. Mum. Sighing I opened my phone and talked. "Hi mum," Rima's furry was getting the best of her.

"_Hi sweetie! I called because I'm going to the city to pick up a few things. I was wondering if you needed anything while I'm there,"_ My mouth dropped opened. Everyone noticed this. Then a smile reached my face.

"Oh, so you're going to the city?" By the time I said that, everyone was crowding around me.

"Put it on loud speaker," Urged Ikuto. I glared at him but did so.

"_Yeah Amu, that's what I said. So name it, what do you want while I'm there?"_ I so love my mum.

"Actually, I need you to do a favour for me and my cheer group," The boys just pouted.

"_Oh of course, anything for you girls!" _The girls and I smiled.

"Well, we kind of need a coach for Cheerleading, and we, well _I_ was wondering if you can be our—"

"_YES! Yes, yes, yes! A thousand times yes!"_ I stopped myself from giggling.

"Thank you! But we kind of need you here in like less than an hour," There was a pause from the other line.

"_Um, but hunny, I need to get to the city. You do realize it takes three hours not including anything else right?" _I gave Ikuto and 'told you' look before continuing talking.

"I know, and we are most definitely sorry. But it's very urgent—"

"_It's ok! I know how a Cheerleader feels when they need something so desperately. Sure just give me a minute, I'll be there in ten minutes," _ She was about to hang up, and I was going to let her hang up, before Nikko urged me to continue about the papers. Uh oh, this isn't going to be good.

"Oh and uh, before you go, when you get here...can you sign some papers for the uh competition?"

There was another pause. _"Amu, what competition?" _When she said that, everyone turned to me.

"D-didn't I tell you, hahaha...ha, ha..."

"_Umm, no you didn't. Amu tell me," _Oh god, please let this go right.

"You see, we need you to be our um coach for this competition that's happening in six weeks time," I gulped. Oh crap, I totally forgot to tell my parents about this. Shit, shit, SHIT!

"_What type of competition?" _I squint my eyes and bit my lip. I'm so dead.

"Re-remember how I told you about this competition that includes a Basketball boyfriend?" Please don't mention anything about me not having a boyfriend.

"_Yes, I remember,"_ Oh thank God.

"Well, I'm participating in it, and well we got the papers back from the Cheer Housing building in the city because we don't have a coach for Cheerleading and a coach for Basketball,"

Again there was only silence. _" But, that competition is required for a—"_ Oh crap, I knew she would say that.

"Yes, yes I know, and I'll explain everything later, but right now, this is very important to us, and if we miss this, there is no way we would get scholarships for Cheerleading," I looked at Ikuto. "Or Basketball," There was another pause. My mum loves pauses, I swear to God.

"_Alright, I'll do it," _Then the whole team screamed out in an applause. I hushed them as best as I could but, they didn't listen. _"And I was on loud speaker, hmm," _I giggled.

"Sorry," I said, hoping she was ok with that.

"_Ok then, see you in ten, bye team,"_

"Bye Mrs. Hinamori," They said unison. I shook my head but laughed as well. When the phone died, everyone was cheering like crazy. Even I was.

"Wait, wait!" Nagi said. We turned to him, a little bit confused as to why he stopped us. "What about us? We need a coach as well," This made everyone quiet.

"Hey Amu, why not ask your dad. Isn't he good at Basketball?" I nodded but I wasn't entirely sure my dad would agree to this.

"What about Ikuto's dad?" Torren asked. I looked over at Ikuto who was clearly thinking about it.

"Well, he has been teaching me since three," He looked at Nagi, Torren and Kai. "And the boys," He nodded. "Sure I guess he wouldn't mind," There was uneasiness when Ikuto said that, and I wondered what those words were meaning towards him.

"Great, call him then," Torren said. He grabbed my phone, which I gave him a death glare for it, and handed it to Ikuto. He dialled the number and presses speaker. We waited until someone answered.

"_Tsukiyomi Aruto," _

"Hey old man, it's Ikuto,"

"_Ah, Ikuto my boy, what seems to be the problem?" _ Aruto said.

"You don't mind coming down to the school gym do you?" Ikuto asked calmly.

"_No, I don't mind. Is there something wrong?" _In the background, it sounded like jiggling keys.

"Remember the competition? Well, we got the papers back saying we need a Basketball coach and their signature in order for us to go through,"

"_Sure, yeah, I'll be your coach. Just give me ten minutes, I'll be there. Oh by the way, does the girls have their own coach?" _

"Yeah, they do," He gave me a wink and I lifted an eyebrow while grinning of course. And then something occurred to me: How did Aruto know we needed another coach?

"_Alright then, see you very soon," _Ikuto was about to hang up when Aruto said, _"Bye team,"_

We stood frozen, unable to understand how he knew he was on speakers. But nevertheless, we were all very, very happy.

Ikuto turned around to the group, a soft smile on his lips. "So, does anyone knows what this means?" He asked like that was a difficult question.

"We're in!" We yelled. Everyone here was either laughing or jumping, hugging or doing some moves. I on the other hand hugged the first person I saw, which was Ikuto. I jumped up and down while hugging him as he hugged back and laughed along. I slowed down my jumping and laughter and only continued hugging him, squeezing him closer to me. I felt him hug me back with the same pressure, his head resting on my shoulder, my head resting just on top of his shoulder.

The noise in the background were slowly disappearing from my thoughts, as my focus was on Ikuto. We kept hugging, not letting a little bit of ourselves go.

_I don't like you! I will never like you!_

"What a liar," I whispered.

"Hmm?" Ikuto murmured. Oh yeah, he could hear me.

I pulled him a little tighter and shook my head. "Nothing, just thinking aloud," My hands were around Ikuto's neck, as his hands were on my waist. I could feel them slightly shaking but still keeping them still. "I'm sorry,"

Ikuto stiffened a little, but calmed down a few seconds later. "Why are you sorry for?"

"What I said at Rima's house. I didn't mean to hurt you," I whispered even lower. "I..." C'mon say it you wimp! "I...I said that b-because I—" The Gym door swung opened, and in came a man in a loose black t-shirt and jeans. He had midnight blue hair-the same colour as Ikuto's-and eyes like sapphire-like Ikuto's. Realization, I sprung apart from Ikuto and stood next to Rima, who wasn't far from Ikuto. A small blush crept upon my face as I tried to hide it. I looked at Ikuto who had his eyes glancing every so often at his father.

"So," Aruto started. He walked towards Nagi and took the ball off of him. He spined the ball on his middle, pinkie, and thumb, before it stopped and landed in his hands. "How is everyone today?"

"Yes," a figure from the doorway stood with her arms cross, with sport shorts, sneakers and a silver singlet. "How is everyone today," She came inside the gym, and that's when we all got a good glimpse of her: My mum.

Oh my cheer smacking Goddess, I don't know why, but I feel as though everything will be changed, into either better or worse, by my mum and Ikuto's dad.

**XxxSCxxX**

**~—Time Skippy: Ikuto's POV—~**

**XxxSCxxX**

It took about thirty minutes to have the papers signed and questioned before the final page had closed, and once it was close, everyone that happened to be so quiet when my dad and Amu's mum walked in, where now talking on top of each other.

"How are we going to get this in or time?" Sakura asked.

"Wow, Ikuto's dad is so awesome!" Torren said.

"Amu's mum is so cool!" Jenny pitched in.

"Does anyone know a faster way to get this in?" Questioned Rima.

"Actually," My old man said, and instantly, everyone shut upped. "I have connection all so very well," He took out his phone and was busy scanning through it, Amu's mum, Midori spoke then.

"You guys are still friends?" She asked Aruto, who nodded without looking at her. "You haven't changed a bit Aruto," Midori crossed her arms and looked away, while Aruto turned his head and gave her a look—

WOW! Wow, hold up a sec! Midori...and my father..._know_ each other? Since when?

I looked at Amu's face, and saw she was also thinking about that too.

"Ok," Aruto said, and hit a button on his phone. He put it back in his pocket and looked at his watch. "They should be here right about—" Outside, there was a noise that sounded to close like a helicopter. Wait, no there was a helicopter!

I groaned. "Why a helicopter?" I yelled at Aruto. He smiled.

"It would be only five minutes from here to the city," he said back. I only looked at him. He grabbed the papers and headed towards the helicopter where the other teams were.

I turned my head and saw Amu still standing there next to me. "You think we'll regret this?" I asked her.

"Your guess is as good as mine," She yelled back at me. With uneasy looks, we headed towards the helicopter.

While we were getting buckled up, and we were slowly rising in the air, I turned my head to the window and already saw many buildings, one that caught my eye quickly. I turned around back in my seat, and looked at Amu again, a smile rising on my lips.

I poked her shoulder and her head came towards me again. "What?" She asked me. God someone can get so moody just like that.

"I was wondering," A smile now reached my lips. "After we hand the papers in, do you want to go to the Amusement Park?"

"W-what? Just y-you and me?" She stuttered. I nodded my head, yet in other ways I could have replied, I would had said with the whole group.

" Don't forget," I grabbed her hand in mine. "We are still boyfriend and girlfriend," our parents were up the front, so I was glad when they didn't see me leaning over to Amu and kissing her.

When we parted she looked like she wanted to punch me. "Don't remind me," but she squeezed my hand. Right, don't aggravate her.

Nah, I would so never let her get away with things. "Sorry, but that's part of this little duo here," She rolled her eyes but didn't say anything else. I looked down at our entwined hands, as my heart gave out a little twist. Smiling, I looked up to come face to face (not directly) with Nikko. She smiled sadly, and looked away, pretending that she was interesting in a conversation.

I smacked myself mentally. An image came from last night when we were all over each other. Damn, I seriously need help.

**XxxSCxxX**

**VHeart: I'm sorry for updating late! But still, thank you for those who gave me ideas! . You guys are awesome!  
Ikuto: I'm in love with two girls huh?  
Amu: Who said you were in love with me to begin with?  
Ikuto: Um, let's see...oh yeah, me.  
Amu: *blush* pervert.  
Chimma: Hope you guys review! And hope you also check out VampHeart9123's new story ****Destiny Stricks Again**. **(it really should have been Strikes but hay, VHeart can't spell XD)**

**The next chappie is called 'Kiss The Player'**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	10. Kiss the Player

**XxxSCxxX**

**~—Previously on My Fake Boyfriend—~**

**XxxSCxxX**

_"What are you doing here?" __**(Amu)  
**__"What the hell are you doing here?" __**(Ikuto)  
**__"I don't know!" __**(Amu)  
**__"Well then I don't bloody know either!" __**(Ikuto)  
**__"What happened last night!"__** (Amu)  
**__"I can't remember!" __**(Ikuto)  
**__"Oh my cheer smacking Goddess!" __**(Amu)**__**  
**__"Jesus Christ!" __**(Ikuto)  
**__"What?" __**(Amu)**__  
"After we hand the papers in, do you want to go to the Amusement Park?" __**(Ikuto)  
**__"W-what? Just y-you and me?" __**(Amu)**__  
" Don't forget, we are still boyfriend and girlfriend," __**(Ikuto)  
**__"Don't remind me," __**(Amu)**_

**VHeart: I've got nothing to say. I'm so happy I could just die! But I won't. And thank you guys for holding your urges for this story! Life as we know it, is settled.  
Ikuto: Overdramatic over there?  
VHeart: I'm always overdramatic.  
Amu: So true! Hehehe! *giggles like crazy*  
VHeart: ...I don't wanna know.  
Ikuto: I'm still gonna t—  
VHeart: Chimma! Disclaimer please! *snapping fingers*  
Chimma: VHeart doesn't own Shugo Chara or characters-besides the ones that she made up-but me!  
VHeart: Ok! Let's go out and celebrate! WOOP!  
Amu: What are we celebrating?  
VHeart: I got over 50 reviews! !  
Ikuto: Well there's something to celebrate! I call a Night Club!  
Amu: O_O didn't you remember what happened to me?  
Ikuto: ...no.  
VHeart: Alright! Night Club it is! **

**A/N: I would like to thank the people that reviewed up until now. Thank you so much! And to express my gratitude, this chappie is dedicated to you!  
Hehehe, 'AMUTO' ready to steal your hearts again!**

**XxxSCxxX**

**~—Amusement Park: Amu POV—~**

**XxxSCxxX**

"Don't ever...make me...go on...that thing...ever...again," I said between breaths. We already went on three rides, and the last one we went on was a seven minute rollercoaster. We kept going under and over, and I swear I thought I was going to chuck up.

"I did warn you not to eat before we went on," Ikuto said in a bored mood. When I regain my breath, I looked at him.

"It wasn't the food. It's you," I replied to him.

"How is it me, when you're the one making such a fuss?" He looked around the place, avoiding my eyes. Ever since we got off the helicopter, he's been acting all funny.

"What's wrong with you?" I crossed my arms over my chest and looked the other way. We left the others have another ride of the helicopter, so the only people here were Ikuto and me. I so wish I had other tagging along. He gets all moody for no reason. One minute he's fine, the next he acts all bored. "You were fine when we got on the helicopter,"

"I'm fine, I just don't know why you're so moody," I felt his eyes looking at me from behind. What a jackass! Shaking my head, I walked into a random directions. I would go anywhere, down a hole, in some guys underpants go get away from him. Sadly, that wasn't the case. "Come on Amu, what's wrong," I could feel his steps coming closer to me. I practically ran, but I felt his hand touch my shoulder. I stopped and turned around to face him.

"What?" I said harshly. Seriously, I'm starting to get pissed at his attitude.

We stood there for quite some time, neither of us bothering to continue my question.

Ikuto then walked towards, his hand reaching for me. "Amu—"

"It's Hinamori, Tsukiyomi," I said before he could say anything. He retrieved his hand back and looked at me. A chuckle then came out of his mouth.

"We are not playing this game today. We're supposed to have fun."

"Who said this was a game? And if you wanted to have fun, then why do you act like you're so bored?" I turned around, face to face with Ikuto. He had his hands in his pockets while looking down at me.

He then started laughing.

I just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why...why are you laughing?" I asked, shocked to see his reaction.

"Hahaha, b-because you're so gullible hahaha," He was clenching his stomach.

"I-Ikuto, that's not funny," I whispered.

"Hahaha, sure it is," He replied as a family with a boy and a girl went by. I turned the other way and pretended to be interested in a ride.

"This is the last time I'm agreeing to go somewhere with him," I whispered in my breath. For a while, I didn't hear Ikuto laughing, and I assumed he was just looking around. But when I turned, I found him gone. He wasn't there anymore. Confused, I spun around, thinking he was behind me, but he wasn't.

The place was in some degree empty, and many people were randomly coming in and out of the opening gates.

I aimlessly, I walked towards a ride where teacups where, wondering if I could spot Ikuto somewhere. Instead, I spotted someone else.

Yuki Tesoro.

He was helping a small kid getting out of the teacup, followed by his mum. I smiled at how cute that looked. I began to walk up to him, seeing as I couldn't yet find Ikuto.

"There you go little fellow," He smiled at the little boy and gave him a high five, before the kid and his mum walked off. I stood behind him, and when he turned he had a surprised expression before it turned into a smile.

"Amu, what a nice surprise seeing you here," He came towards me and gave me a hug. Surprised, I hugged him back.

"It's nice to see you too Yuki," We let go and smiled at each other. Well I was smiling, he was grinning.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure of yourself today?" He asked all gentleman like. That was seriously cute.

"Oh, nothing I came with Ikuto..." I trailed off and smiled nervously. "Hehehe, but he seems to be off somewhere,"

"Then how about some free time with me?" He asked and gave me a warming smile. My face went a little red.

"Uh...umm, sure yeah that would sound nice," I said. Smiling back, we headed towards the other side of the Park. Neither of us were talking, but we briefly made comments here and there.

"So," Yuki started. "How was the Christmas party?" He looked at me and I nodded here and there.

"It was good, I couldn't remember much. I was really tipsy,"

"Tipsy isn't the word I recon," I laughed and nodded. He kept his head straight, and my eyes were looking at him from the corner.

'Wow, he is SO hot. His hair is like perfect, and his eyes are like SUPER cute! He is better than the little 'boyfriend' of mine. He is like really nice to me, and he makes me laugh. I think I really—'

"Hey Amu, watch out!" Before I could have registered what he said, I bumped into something cold and metallic. Loosing balance from the impact, I felt myself falling to the ground. I braced myself for the impact on my bottom to come.

Except it didn't. Well, it's not what I expecting the ground to feel like.

It was like sitting on a packet of marshmallows. It was soft, but it was kind of hard as well. It was moving, which freaked me out, because I never thought the ground could breathe. I moved to reach for my head, when I realised the ground was moaning as well.

Wait, grounds could do that?

Looking down, I saw that I didn't land on the ground, but in fact Yuki.

"Wh-I-uh, Yuki, are you ok?" I turned around and hovered over him, seeing if he had any injuries on his face.

"I..can't...breathe," He managed to say. He can't breathe? Oh my cheer smacking Goddess! Did one of his lungs fell off or something? I started to panic.

"What do you mean you can't breathe? Do you have asthma or something? Are you getting a heart attack? Say something!"

We weren't surrounded by people, it was just him and me. We were in the back of the Park, where lights and tree bushes were.

**(VHeart: When Ikuto took Amu out (hehehe) to the Amusement Park, lights on the trees flashed on? Yeah, there is where I'm talking about)**

"No, no it's just that—" He began.

"What, what! Spill, tell me!" I moved into a comfortable position on him so I wasn't anywhere near his chest. I felt something poking at me, but I only thought it was just my leg. **(VHeart: Yep, sure Amu -_-)**

I placed my hands on his chest, seeing if he was still breathing. God, I need help! I never ever done any medical training at school. They just don't like doing those sort of things!

I heard footsteps coming my way, and I thanked God whoever it was that came and helped. That is, when I heard that voice.

"Amu?" I turned my head and saw Ikuto...holding a teddy bear. Naw, and what a cute teddy bear that was. But that wasn't the point. For some reason, his face looked a little out of the ordinary. His eyes looked really...sad? and his body position, it was like he wasn't expecting something.

"Oh, Ikuto can you help? Yuki took a fall for me, and now he said he can't breathe! I don't know what to do!" I started to panic again, but having small tears wielding up in my eyes.

Ikuto's face turned blank then. His grip on the teddy bear was loosening, and his eyes were shifting to both of us. Then he sighed. "Maybe if you stop strangling him, better yet get off him, he'll breathe again. Oooh~ Magic," He used spirit fingers and made a face that indeed looked like he pulled a magic trick.

Strangling him? I looked down for once, and saw that I was strangling him, and the poking thing was really his...

Oh.

Getting off of him, he helped himself up into a sitting position and starting taking a lot of breaths. I smiled knowing that he was ok.

Then Ikuto spoke. "Unless you were intending on strangling him. Why else would you come to the back of the Park?" Mine and Yuki's head both shot up to Ikuto's. And right then, did I realise three things.

One, that it actually seemed like we were going to do it. Second, both of our faces looked at Ikuto's like we were just been found out, and third, it actually made me feel like I'm 'cheating' on him.

"What! No, no, no! I-it wasn't like that! I hit my head and he took the fall! I...he...we weren't doing anything! Tell him Yuki,"

Yuki however, remand quiet all throughout the stares. Why wasn't he saying anything? Boys, always the ones to have a dramatic moment? What next, is he gonna be like 'I love her, and there is nothing you could do about it!' Talk about a dramatic movies.

Nah, so not gonna happen.

"What would you like me to tell him?" Yuki looked back at me, his eyes still having that surprised gesture.

"Anything! But we weren't going to do it! Tell him he's crazy!" I looked back at Ikuto, pleading with my eyes. "I swear. And you're crazy!" Why was I doing this? Asking for his forgiveness? I wasn't doing anything. And panicking like this is just proving that I'm hiding something.

"Anything huh," Yuki stood up, and roughly but gently lifting me up in his arms. I was going to move, but his grip on me was tightening. What was going on? "Well here is the 'anything.'" He looked up at Ikuto whose eyes were assuming only what would be said.

"Wh-wait, Yuki, that's not what I—"

"I love Hinamori Amu,"

Silence.

What? Yuki...loves me?

"Humph," Ikuto responded. A smirk was reaching his lips by now. "And what are you going to do about it? Amu and I are a couple, and I'm sure she doesn't have any 'feelings' towards you back. Am I right Amu-koi?" I stared back at Ikuto, a smirk finding its way higher onto his face. I gave him a look. He's messing with the competition and the way I feel. What the hell!

Suddenly, Yuki's arms released me, and I stood standing in between them. I looked at Ikuto, his face still with that smirk, but his eyes said differently from the humour he was trying to pull off. I turned back to Yuki, his bangs were covering his eyes, but his position was strong, and his fists were clenched.

"I don't mind if Amu doesn't have any feelings towards me back. I don't care that she decided to stick with a jackass like you. It wouldn't stop me from loving her, it would only increase it," His face looked up, and his eyes met mine; Honey orbs with silvery ones.

"Yuki," I whispered. His words were piercing through my heart.

I could feel how agitated Ikuto was becoming, but I ignored him, focusing on Yuki as much as possible.

I wish I could say something to his feelings. I wish I met him first before Ikuto. I wish a lot of things, but now I'm guessing fate really hates me. I mean, what's the point with being with Ikuto? He isn't making my life easier, and vice versa.

"This is getting out of hand. Let's go Amu," He grabbed my hand in his, and started to pull me away. I know whatever Yuki might have said next, he wasn't going to stop and listen.

We kept walking, his hand pulling mine as he did so.

I was about to ask where we were going when he stopped. Looking up, I saw the Ferries Wheel. It looked really high.

"Can we get a ten minute ride please?" Ikuto said to the person who was in charge of the Ferries Wheel. The person allowed us in. I sat on one side and Ikuto sat opposite from me.

I looked out of the window when it started to go up. "I hope Yuki is ok," I whispered. Ikuto 'pshed' and looked at the other window, the teddy bear sitting on his right side. I looked at the teddy bear. "Hey Ikuto,"

"What?"

"Why did you buy me a teddy bear?"

Ikuto looked at me before he turned the other way. "You know how you said 'if you wanted to have fun, why do you act so bored?'"

I nodded. "Yeah, I remember,"

He looked back at me. "I thought that, if I bought you a teddy bear, you wouldn't see me as a boring person," My breath caught in my throat. He then shrugged. "I thought it would have made you happier, and that we could have spent the day more enjoyable, you know just being ourselves without worrying to continue this act," Then he laughed without humour.

"Wh...what's so funny?" I asked. My face was red and my hands were in my lad, fidgeting. His words were so touching just now.

"It's funny how, when you want something, it turns to a different direction than you expect it to be," He was talking about the confrontation with Yuki.

Then a thought came to me, and I didn't have time to think through it, I just acted. "Are you jealous of Yuki?"

His eyes then avoided me, and I was expecting a sharp remark, but it never came. "What do you mean by jealous? Jealous that when you two hang around you never fight? Jealous that your heart jumps with glee when you see him?" Wh-how did he know? "Or jealous that he loves you?" He then chuckled at the last part.

My face went into a frown. "Never mind," I whispered._  
He doesn't love you huh?  
_He never said that! He just isn't jealous that's all.  
_Which comes back to the 'he doesn't love you huh' bit?  
_I-it's not like I'm unhappy...  
_I know you're not unhappy. YOU'RE DEVASTATED! DREADING WITH YOUR SORROR! YOU WANT TO HIT HIM AND TELL HIM YOU LOVE HIM! Because you really love him._

Words from my head was becoming true. But wait, did I love him? Love is a big word here. I mean, I would accept it if its 'I like him,' but love?

We stopped at the top, and waited for a while. Some people where either getting off or on, so we waited.

"Tell me about yourself," Ikuto said at random. I looked up.

"Why would you wanna know?" Wow that was harsh. Stop being a sook already.

"Well while we are acting as a lovely and perfect couple, I need to learn what you like and don't like. Just in case I need to get you something or take you somewhere," I rolled my eyes. Ikuto got up from his chair and sat right in front of me. It kind of made me feel like a teacher teaching her students...

"Tell me about what you don't like first. That way, It'll be easier for what I would be expecting.

I nodded. "Well, out of fruits I hate pineapples, bananas and pears. **(VHeart: that's so me. Ikuto: Shut up! I'm learning what Amu doesn't like *writing things down*. VHeart: -_- idiot)** I don't like snobby people who think they are better than anyone. Perverts are worse. Especially when people think they are always right. Oh, and don't get me started on their attitudes. I mean, who the hell do they think they are? We are just human people, it's not like there are favouritisms here. And not to mention the fact that—"

"Amu,"

"Yeah?" Ikuto looked at me like I went psycho. Actually, I think I just acted like one. "Oh right, sorry,"

"Ok, how about your likes then? And we'll start with colours and flowers instead of peoples,"

I laughed "Ok. Hmm, I love the colour pink, blue and green. But mostly pink. The flowers I like are tulips, roses and Cheery Blossoms. Mostly the Cherry Blossoms,"

"Good, now how about food?" Ikuto asked, and got off the floor to sit next to me.

"Umm, I prefer I have my deserts first than the regular food like dinner, lunch and breakfast," Ikuto chuckled.

"And why deserts first?" He moved a little closer to me.

"Because. What would happen if you happened to die before you got to eat your desert? I mean, life should be about treats and surprises. The last thing we need to eat, was food that you wanted to quickly pass down," God, I think Yaya and her candy has gotten some sense in me.

"So you prefer sweets and surprises before anything else?" Ikuto moved even closer to me. I was squished between the edge of the carriage, and Ikuto's body. I could smell his scent. Cinnamon mixed with blueberry. It had an intoxicating smell to it. My eyes were beginning to close by it.

"Yes," I whispered.

Ikuto's head came closer to me. His head was tilt to the side, making him have a better look at my face. "Then so be your desire," I swear to God, I thought I was seeing eyes in the back of my head. My inner instincts, I knew were about to take over.

Yet, that all faded away, when Ikuto's lips gently touched my own.

It wasn't like all of our forced kisses. It wasn't rough nor was it too soft. It just felt perfect. His lips that seemed so rough and so violent seemed so soft and weak right about now. One of his hands came to caress my cheek, and like his lips, they were soft. I felt almost sleepy against this.

When we were pulling away for air, Ikuto whispered, "My strawberry," so gentle before he captured his lips back on mine again, this time building it rougher.

I felt going flued with this sudden desire to be even closer to him. My hands that were on my lap, were now twisted into the furriness of his midnight hair, bringing him even closer to me. I could feel our noses touching when our lips were getting entwined. "Ikuto," I whispered through our make out session—

WHAT THE HELL! MAKE OUT SESSION! My eyes opened sharply, as I saw midnight hair covering eyes. When I didn't reply to the kisses that were still going, my lips and Ikuto's soon became two again. When we looked at each other, we soon came to realize what just happened.

"I, uh..." I started

"That...wasn't...umm," Ikuto began.

"We...uh, wouldn't speak of this again," I moved to the other side of the Ferris Wheel, hugging the teddy bear that was sitting alone, watching with unmovable eyes, what Ikuto ad I did. The silence became intense.

Oh my cheer smacking Goddess! We just made out! And without peoples watching! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

I looked up at Ikuto. He had one of his hands on his lips...so soft and delicate—NO! Stop it! He had his hand on his lips, as he was looking to one side, as bangs covered his eyes. I looked down again, my face growing warmer. I hugged the teddy bear tighter, and did nothing for the rest of the Ferris ride.

**XxxSCxxX**

**~—End Of Ferris Ride: Ikuto's POV—~**

**XxxSCxxX**

We walked in silence when the ride had ended. Amu was clutching the teddy bear I bought her to death as her eyes were gladly avoiding me. And I don't blame her. I mean, we made out in the Ferris Wheel. And I suppose it's not a bad thing because I do love that stuff but, it was with _her_.

The silence was making me agitated. I wasn't usually this quiet, unless I was embarrassed or just didn't want to speak. But with her, I just needed to say something. Anything.

"Do you," Her head turned around to look at mine, a few tinny tints of red still across her cheek. "know what the time is?" God damn it, now it's hard to ask if she's hungry or not! ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Her body position slouched back a little, like she was hoping for something, but got a disappointed result. "Umm, it's 2:36pm," she replied and looked the other way.

Ok Ikuto, stop being a whinny bastard and ask her. It's not like you're committing crime! "Hey, do you want to eat something?" Her head turned back to me as we stopped in our tracks. "You know, because we only had water to fill us up while we were rehearsing and yeah,"

Her neutral expression turned into a grinning one. Her lips reached out to one corner as she nodded. "Sure, I'm really hungry anyways," And just in time, a growl came from her tummy. I laughed.

"Ok then, where do you want to eat?" A small red blush came into view.

"There is this sort of restaurant with a mix of varieties, and to get in its only twenty dollars per person. You can grab whatever you want without adding extra charge. It's called 'All You Can Eat,'"

I nodded. "Sweet, where is it?"

"Oh, it's just almost next door," She smiled a smile that almost had sparkles illuminating her face. Unless I was seeing something or I got something in my eye, but I swear, it was like time stopping and all eyes were on her. That lasted when she said, "Stop staring pervert,"

I chuckled. "Sorry, let's go then. I think I have a big appetiser coming my way anyways," She laughed and ran to the entranced, her cheerleading skirt swaying from side to side.

When she turned around to look back, she had another one of those smiled where sparkles glistered around her.

I know this was going to make things even more awkward, but I think I'm in love with her.

**VHeart: I think I'm going to stop he—**

**Ikuto: Stop here, and you won't sleep at night.**

**VHeart: Oooh, I'm so scared.**

**Amu: VHeart, continue NOW!**

**VHeart: Amu~ do you wanna tell us something?**

**Amu: N-no. Chimma continue the story please!**

**Chimma: continuing Story~**

**XxxSCxxX**

**~—Restaurant: Amu's POV—~**

**XxxSCxxX**

We arrived there no later than five minutes, not seeing Yuki once. He must of went home.

The restaurant was opened twenty four seven, and there weren't a lot of people here, which made it more comfortable, in a way.

We paid-well Ikuto paid- and we got seated almost in the middle of the room. The table was round and had a light blue table cloth with a candle in the middle. Looking around the other tables, I didn't see any candles on it. I turned back to Ikuto.

"Why do we have a candle and the others don't?" I acted innocent and had a look of pure confusion on my face. Ikuto chuckled and placed his elbows on the table, leaning his head on his hands.

"When your head was turned, I asked the lady at the front counter to add an extra lovey dovey mood to it. It was small but I didn't see any other table have it so yeah," I looked at him and lifted a brow.

"Why? I mean with the candle?"

He shrugged. "Because, since we are 'a couple,' people should know that. Or else, who knows who might wanna steal you," Then he winked at me. I turned my head to one side and crossed my arms over my chest, trying, and failing to not blush.

"O-oh, t-that's fine I g-guess," I could hear a chuckle coming from him before he looked at the menu in front of him.

"Want me to order for you?" He asked, and called a waiter.

I shrugged. "But nothing too light,"

"Ok then a salad," I growled inside.

"But nothing too light either," I argued and he laughed.

"Ok ok, what did you have in mind?" I began to think.

"How about chicken with a potato salad and on the side a bowl of chips with sour cream," I smiled and Ikuto gave me a look. I gave him a confused look and shrugged. "What? You don't think I can take that weight off? Ikuto, honey, I can eat whatever, whenever and there is no one here stopping me. So let's get—"

"You called me honey," Ikuto leaned forward and placed his hands on the middle of the table. I blushed realizing what I just said. I shook my head but Ikuto kept protesting. "Yes you did,"

"No I didn't," I said again.

"Yes you did," Ikuto said.

"No I didn't,"

"Yes you did,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"You're imagining it you pervert!"

"You're the one that said it Pinkie bimbo," Oh he did NOT just call me a bimbo.

"I'm not a bimbo!"

"Yes you are," he said calmly. He was making fun of me.

"I am not," I said and sighed.

"Then admit it," He said with a smirk. I looked at him in defiant frustration.

"Fine," I said harshly and folded my arms. Ikuto looked amused by this.

"Fine what?" He asked innocently.

I closed my eyes and took a breath in and out. "I...admit I s-said that,"

"Said what?" I could feel him like he was almost near me. I didn't say anything and then he repeated himself again. "Said what?"

"T-that I called you h-honey," I felt something soft on my hands. Opening my eyes Ikuto was right there, smirking like an idiot, with one of his hands on my hand, rubbing it softly, sending chills down my spine.

"Good," He was leaning in, and like the Ferris Wheel, my eyes began to close. And then it was like cold water splashed onto me. Ikuto moved away. "Look, our food is here," The waiter placed everything we wanted in front of us. When I said thanks, he looked at me and smiled, asking if I wanted anything else and that I should just shout if I did think of something before walking off.

"Looks like someone is interested in somebody," Ikuto said teasingly and took a bit off his lasagne.

"Oh yeah, and aren't you jealous," I teased back. Ikuto stopped and stared at me, while I was about to eat a piece of my chicken.

"Yeah, I am," I looked up and met his eyes for a second, before he continued eating his lasagne. "Mmm, this is really nice," He smiled and then looked down to eat.

My heart began to pound and my hand was getting sweaty from holding my fork. Was he messing around with me?  
_No he wasn't.  
I'm not asking YOU!  
Well you did ask  
But not to you  
Evil...  
I know you are._

"God, stop bugging me," I whispered harshly. Ikuto looked up and gave me a confused look. I laughed nervously. "hehehe, I was talking to myself," He chuckled and we ate in silence, trying each other's food as we did so.

"Hey! Those are my chips!" I whined. He didn't say anything but slowly eating the chip he took.

"What are you going to do about it?" I smirked when he said that. An idea popped in when he asked. It involved distracting him while taking my fork and grabbing a portion of his food, and before I could reject that idea, I acted upon it.

He thought that I would bite the end of the chip that was sticking out of his mouth, and to be honest, I would have, but I didn't. When the idea came into view, I couldn't believe I actually did it.

Grabbing my fork and a plate, I came closer to him, almost closing that space between us. I quickly as I could took the portion, and I knew he would fight back for it.

Then my action took place. Gulping, I leaned forward...

... and kissed him.

I kissed the Player.

**XxxSCxxX**

**VHeart: If it seemed rushed I'm sorry! While I was typing this, I got grounded because I was complaining from staying on my laptop too long. **

**Ikuto: You sick person you! Why didn't you get off! **

**VHeart: Because I like writing my stories, and I was thinking of my reviewers you asshole! *hits Ikuto with bat* God I forgot how long I did this.**

**Amu: Ikuto, you deserved that!**

**Chimma: While VHeart is grounded for the rest of the two weeks (sadly I know), here are sneak previews of the next chappie, which is called 'Dorm Mates'.**

_**Preview Part 1: Ikuto POV**__: 'I stood frozen. I hadn't been expecting this from her. I mean hell, she's kissing me! Amu Hinamori! The one I am 'fake' dating with! Well, deep down inside, it kind of feels like we're really dating.'_

_**Preview Part 2: Amu POV**__: '"So, we'll be living in Dorms for now on right?"_

"_Yes," said the lady who was our Dorm maid. "The judges has required all teams who are participating to stay in the Cheer Competitions' house Dorms, so everyone could get to know other team members and—"_

"_Yeah, yeah, we get it. So, looks like us girls will be sharing one room and the boys in the other—" Said Rima. The maid interrupter her._

"_Not exactly. The Dorms are like mini houses joined as one. That's why when you were outside, the building was covering about four blocks of average household," Everyone here got what this lady was talking about. Rima kept going._

_Rima made a face and pointed to Nagi."So...we'll be living with our boyfriends?" The maid nodded, and then smiled. _

"_All of course, there are separate beds," We all sighed in relief. And then she turned to me and Ikuto. "Besides the captains of course," I stiffened, and next to me, Ikuto did the same. "You'll be sharing a double bed with bigger space,"_

_Ikuto then asked a question I would have asked. "Why?"_

"_Besides the fact that you work your little bottoms off for this team, the judges made sure the Captains have all the treatment they need. Starting with the double bed," My teammates smirked at us. I could hear Rima laughing right about now. _

_Our mouths dropped opened. "WHAT!" _

_**Preview Part 3: Amu POV: **__"You're sleeping on the floor, I bag the bed," I said._

"_What? No. Why don't you sleep on the floor since you suggested it then?" Ikuto retorted. By now, we were standing very close to each other._

"_But I don't want to,"_

"_And neither do I," I want to hit this thing! After finding out that he had actually dated someone, and that he lied about some of the things, I couldn't help but get annoyed. But I mostly pissed because he dated someone I know, and he never told me! _

"_Well I don't want to share a bed with a lying Player like you," And crossed my arms._

"_And I don't want to share a bed with a whining bitch who has no sense of self control like you either," and he crossed his arms, a smirk so devilish plastered on his face. _

"_Whining bitch who has no sense of self control huh?" I repeated. Then I smirked. "Well, I have to agree with the 'no self control' thing," My smirk became wider when I saw his face._

"_You wouldn't..." I walked towards him._

"_Oh yes. This little whiny bitch would," _

**VHeart: I'm sorry about the cliffies here! But hey, review and I'll check when my parents aren't around, and if you guys are like dying, then I'll beg for mercy towards my parents. And I am already trying.**

**Ikuto: Review my lovely Ikuto-lovers *winks***

**Amu: Eww! *walks away***

**Ikuto: *chases Amu* you know you're one of them Amu-koi!**

**Chimma: Review! .**


	11. Dorm Mates

**XxxSCxxX**

**~—Previously on My Fake Boyfriend—~**

**XxxSCxxX**

"_No I didn't," __**(Amu)**__  
"Yes you did,"__** (Ikuto)**__  
"No,"__** (Amu)**__  
"Yes,"__** (Ikuto)**__  
"No!"__** (Amu)**__  
"Yes!" __**(Ikuto)**__  
"You're imagining it you pervert!"__** (Amu)**__  
"You're the one that said it Pinkie bimbo," __**(Ikuto)**__  
"I'm not a bimbo!" __**(Amu)**__  
"Yes you are," __**(Ikuto)**__  
"Looks like someone is interested in somebody," __**(Ikuto)**__  
"Oh yeah, and aren't you jealous," __**(Amu)**__  
"Yeah, I am," __**(Ikuto)**__  
"Mmm, this is really nice," __**(Amu)**__  
"God, stop bugging me," __**(Ikuto)**__  
"Hey! Those are my chips!" __**(Amu)**__  
"What are you going to do about it?"__** (Ikuto)**_

**VHeart: Um...Hi? **

**Ikuto: Freak**

**VHeart: Yeah, I deserve that...**

**Ikuto: REALLY?**

**VHeart: NO! **

**Ikuto: *Pouts* **

**VHeart: Besides the fact that I need to update my un-updated stories, I'm so happy about my reviews! When I was out Night Clubbing I was checking the reviews and you should have seen me drink two bottles of alcohol! I was LITURALLY happy that I got waisted! I was happy! I'm still happy! HAPPY! **

**Ikuto: Ok, ok shut up! I have a massive hang over from last night! **

**VHeart: Your fault for drinking, and singing, and dancing, and flirting, and almost having sex with—**

**Ikuto: WHO DID I ALMSOT HAVE SEX WITH!**

**VHeart: Oh God, I feel awful, Ikuto take over, I'm gonna throw—*runs to the bathroom***

**Ikuto: Ok so VHeart went to the bathroom, my lovely Amu is in bed and the annoying mini Chimma is watching her Christmas gift...AGAIN! So whatever, VHeart doesn't own Shugo Chara.  
On with the story they say! *walks out of room***

**A/N: So sorry for leaving this late! I didn't know you guys were waiting for this! (actually, I kind of did. I'm so sorry!) But here you go, the next chapter of My Fake Boyfriend. **

**XxxSCxxX  
~—Restaurant: Ikuto POV—~  
XxxSCxxX**

I sat frozen in my seat. I was not expecting this from her. At all. I mean hell, she's kissing me! Amu Hinamori! The one I am 'fake' dating with! Her lips are so moist, I'm thinking of pervert things right now!  
Jesus, why can't we date? We could be doing this and more without feeling the pressure of 'having to.'  
Although, deep down inside, it kind of feels like we're really dating.

After all the things we've been through so far, it should've occurred to me that these sort of things will happen. Not to sound like a perv...well actually I kind of do, but this relationship with Amu and me feels so real, that the way she's kissing me is lighting up some kind of happy thoughts—

"Hehehe, come to mama," I broke off my thoughts when I felt the cold air that hovered my lips, as I watched as Amu ate my portion of lasagne. And she teased me to get it!

I mean, hell, she took my lasagne! Screw the fact the she teased me! She took my food!

"You're going to get fat," I said to her in the most iciest voice I could manage.

"And you're not going to get a life," Before she stuffed her mouth with the food on her fork. I watched as some of the juices of the sauce escaped her lips. I licked my own in hunger.

"Um, eww?" She looked at me with pure disgust. Hehehe, she deserved that. She cut another slice, and I watched as the cheese was trying to get separated. She once again stuffed it into her mouth.

"Act like a girl instead of a guy for once," I shook my head and looked down at the mini lasagne left on my plate. There was hardly any left! Like maybe three layers of the pasta with tiny bit of sauce. But there is no cheese. She took my cheese!

"I thought I already did before," I looked up and she was smiling...

Wait, smiling? No wait, SMIRKING! SHE'S SMIRKING!

I smirked back. "So then, do you wanna—"

"No," and continued eating 'her' food. Damn her and my lasagne.

**XxxSCxxX**

**~—Gym: Rima POV—~**

**XxxSCxxX**

"5, 6, 7, 8," I watched as the new coaches examined our movements, and making comments as they went along.

"Rima-chan, who does the Flying?" Said Midori. I sighed.** (VHeart: I recommend you watch Hellcats if you haven't, to know what Flying is Ikuto: or a Cheerleader movie where the guy lifts the girl up in the air with one foot as she lifts the other one behind her and twirls back down so we 'Basketball dancers' can catch them. VHeart: What he said, besides the Basketball dancer bit) **

"Amu-chan and Tsukiyomi," I responded, noticing as well that there were two people missing in the practice, besides Nagi and I. We stood out in replace for the 'captains.'

Midori sighed. "I can't believe she had a boyfriend without telling us. I mean, when she said something about this competition, she was so down for not having a boyfriend, and then I soon find out that—HEY! No, it's right foot, left foot then back flip my dear," She called out to Sakura who had a show of worry on her face. I tried to hide a smile. I never knew Amu's mom was this type—

Wait a second, not even her own parents knew they were dating?

I turned around to face Nagi talking to Aruto. He was sweating from playing a single match between them. They looked like they were having a random conversation that was leading to nowhere. I turn my head back around, bored already, when something so stricken came out from Nagi.

"Did...Did Nagi just say..." I whispered to myself.

Aruto was nodding all the way, his soft outgoing face turned into a look of surprise yet realization.

"—so no one else can know. Ikuto wouldn't be too thrilled having the whole school knowing that he dated Nikko. He even lied to Amu saying he never dated before,"

So what Nagi said was true? About her? About Ikuto? About their relationship? But why doesn't Amu know?

I looked towards Nikko who was talking with Tadase. Something secretive is going on here.

I swear to God, what happened to the 'No Secrets' Policy!

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket (even though I shouldn't have it) and dialled Amu's number.

As her best friend, I will tell her, whether Ikuto says it too or not.

**XxxSCxxX  
~—Streets: Amu POV—~  
XxxSCxxX**

We began walking back to the gym, thinking the others would get worried if their captains wouldn't get back soon.

It's already five pm, and the sky still looked bright and cloudless. I smiled to myself in pure comfort. Even though Ikuto was a huge pervert back there because I did something to get his food-and may I say, that tasted amazing-I did tease him more than he deserved. After taking me to the Amusement Park and buying me a teddy bear, it was really stupid of me to do that. I should apologize.

_Yes, apologize to the one you love  
_I don't love him.  
_Yes you do  
_No I don't_  
Yes  
_No_  
You do realize, this is your conscience  
_So, your point?_  
Your basically talking to yourself  
_..._  
Oh no, now 'we' feel stupid  
_Shut up I can't think!_  
No  
_Yes_  
'We' love Ikuto  
_No 'we' don't_  
Yes 'we' do_

"I don't love him!" Oh my cheer smacking Goddess! I did not say that out loud.

_Fine 'we' don't love him, yet, but 'we' definitely like him_  
Hmm, fine I'll agree that we like him  
_Hehehe, we LIKE him_  
Shut up  
_You're blushing!_  
N-no I'm not!  
_Yes you are! Because we like him..._

"You don't love who? And why are you blushing?" Ikuto said next to me.

I looked around, avoiding his eyes. "I didn't say anything," Put the facade on.

"Yes you did. You said 'I don't love him.' Who don't you love?" Oh no, I'm going to blush even more. Put the facade on!

"You must be mistaken," I continued walking in front. Jesus! Put the damn facade on!

"You're making me more curious when you don't tell me. Who don't you love?" I rolled my eyes. Yes, facade back in place!

"Have you ever heard curiosity killed the cat?" I asked in my 'Cool and Spicy' voice.

Ikuto's face turned into his 'Cool and Sexy' facade. "Yeah, and he was a very stupid cat,"

I humph silently and smirked, something I've been doing a lot today. "Does it make you wanna think twice then?" Before he could answer, my phone buzzed into my pocket. My facade suddenly dropped, and looking at Ikuto, his did too.

I looked at the caller ID; Rima.

"Rima? What's the matter?" She only calls when I need a reminder, or something really bad happened, preferably to the Cheerleaders.

"_Amu, are you with Ikuto right now?"_ Her voice had that 'I need to tell you this now' voice. What happened?

"Yeah, I am. But don't worry, we are on our way back—"

"_I'm so sorry Amu! I wish I didn't have to tell you this!"_

"W-what? What are you on about?" Ikuto tapped me on the shoulder asking what happened. I just shrugged and shook my head.

"_Why didn't Ikuto tell you?"_ She whispered. I barely heard her say anything else after that.

"Rima, you seem out of it today. Are you working late? Have you've been getting enough sleep? What is this about—"

"_Ikuto had a girlfriend before you Amu! He never told you!"_ Shattered glass from somewhere in me could be voiced to my ears. My chest was slightly tightened by the cracked voice she was using. And just the cracked voice she was using.

Rima, my best friend since the start of my new year, was breaking down because my supposed boyfriend had a girlfriend before me and didn't tell me.

I wanted to laugh and tell her she is misunderstanding things. Ikuto isn't one to have a committed relationships. He steals girls first kisses to see if there is anything, teases them, and make them blush when he smirks.

Not that I ever do that when he does it.  
_Yes  
_Shut up  
_No  
_Go away!  
_You know it's true. Do I need to remind you that 'we' like him  
No  
Then shh... _

I sighed, "Rima, there is no way. What he told me was—"

"—_A lie! I just overheard this from Nagihiko while he was talking to Tsukiyomi Aruto. I swear I'm not making this up. Go ask Ikuto yourself if you don't believe me, but Nagi's got the proof because he is Ikuto's best friend,"_ My head was bowing itself as my pink bangs were covering my eyes.

"B-but he could be mistaken with some—"

"_How about the fact that the girl your boyfriend dated, knows you," _This couldn't be true. _"And you know her very well as well,"_ There is no reason for Rima to lie. _"She is in your—"_ I stopped her.

"Thanks Rima. I'll deal it from here," I hanged up, knowing she still had more to say, but I couldn't handle it. I mean, it's not like I should be jealous or anything, but it still hurt knowing Ikuto had a girlfriend before me.

I mean, HE LIED TO ME!

That son of a man LIED for saying he never had a girlfriend.

And to think for a second that I liked him and felt sorry for him for what I did in the restaurant. That was stupid by the way...even though it felt nice IT WAS STILL STUPID! He can forget about that apology! What a joke! That guy is really something!

"Anything wrong?" Ikuto said interrupting my thoughts. I wouldn't want him suspecting anything is wrong. I just have to stay positive and happy. Maybe a facade could work.

Nah, he could suspect that right away. He knows when someone puts up a layer of facades. We all know that.

Just breathe, and keep cool. "Yeah, she just wanted to tell me something about this guy she knew in primary school," I turned around and gave him a smile. I could feel sweet dripping slightly and slowly from the back of my neck. Wow, this night is getting really hot.

"Oh ok then. Did you tell her we are on our way?" I nodded.

"Yep, and she's expecting us. So let's go," reluctantly, I grabbed his warm hand in my own and pulled him towards the gym, only a couple more houses to swing by before we were there.

I felt the tingle of warmth trailing up my spine, giving me goose pumps along my arms and legs. We were still wearing our uniforms so my goose pumps could easily be spotted.

His hand, which felt so big in mine, yet fits in so well, gave a small tight squeeze, sending more warmth down the back of my neck. The sensation felt so tingly, I hope I don't moan. It was like snuggling into a warm bed, and holding the warmest part of the bed, until you're comfy enough to sleep.

No, no, no! You're supposed to be pissed at him! Not like him or think how warm he is! EWW! Thoughts very yucky right now!

"Oh yeah," Ikuto pulled back unexpectedly, sending me flying back, and land straight into his chest. I was so glad it was my back hitting his chest and not my own. I was blushing like mad right now! AHHHHHHH! Stupid hotness of his!

No wait, he is NOT hot at all! He's a cold, lying, selfish pervert Basketball 'player', who only goes out and teases—

"I forgot to mention that your locket can open itself with this key," He turned me around so I could see him produce a key that had the same designs on the base out of his pocket, a chain holding it from a gap on the key frame. He grabbed out my lock underneath my shirt...I'll forget he even did that, and placed it on top of my shirt.

"Um, we are going to be late if we..." do this, I wanted to say. My voice had cut to a whisper, as his eyes were focused on the lock. Or was it my chest...

Boys and their excuses.

"They can wait," he said calmly, and grabbed a better position on the keys grip. He was leaning in closer, his face drowning out the rest of the background. The key was almost punctured into the locks hole, when I got startled by a bird chirping atop.

Jumping from surprise, I breathed in and out, as Ikuto withdrew his hand and smirked with an eyebrow lifted.

"You're so cute Amu," and then he walked in front of me. Looking at the lock, I wondered what was in there that Ikuto was trying to—

Did he just said I was cute? Great, I'm blushing like a red tomato.

**XxxSCxxX  
~—Gym: Ikuto POV—~  
XxxSCxxX**

Cute...I just said she was cute...

What type of idiot like me would go up to a Cheerleader and say she is cute! Because although she is cute, no beautiful with her big honey golden eyes and a curved figure and face, she is extremely annoying as well. God, this is like déjà vu all over again.

_Flashback:_

"_Ay Ikuto, let's go to the Amusement Park together," Nikko tried to say as she was eating ice-cream for two. We were sitting next to a water fountain and watched as birds came and go. _

"_Why? You're so annoying," I looked at her up and down as she was eating. "And you're gonna get fat,"_

_Nikko pouted. "Ay, that's so mean. I'm a Cheerleader, I can lose weight like 'that'," And continued stuffing down her ice-cream. I couldn't hold it in, and began to laugh really loud. Nikko looked back over to me and gave me a look with her blue eyes and then looked over at anything other than me. "You're so embarrassing for a boyfriend," She chuckled lightly._

_I stopped laughing and looked at her, waiting until she looked back at me. When she did, my heart tightened and I began to smile. "And you're so cute for a girlfriend," My smile increased as I watched her blush. I leaned forward towards her, and kissed her tenderly on the lips, tasting chocolate in my mouth from her ice cream._

_When I broke away and looked at her again, she blushed like mad, and continued eating her chocolate._

_I pouted then. "Why does chocolate always get your attention and not me?" _

"_Because chocolate is sweet," While she licked up more of her ice cream, some had managed to slip on the corner of her mouth. I smirked and leaned forward to lick the chocolate. She gasped in surprised and whipped her hand where I licked. _

_I winked at her. "Yes, chocolate is very sweet,"_

End Of Flashback:

I sighed and closed my eyes. Memories still so fresh and raw. My emotions are going everywhere. Nikko has always had her very special place in my heart, and I'm trying to move her aside so Amu could be fitted there. But where and whenever I see her, those memories keep haunting me. She is still so strong and beautiful, and after the break up, her spirit has always been so bright, it had looked like she had moved on.  
But her eyes. When they look at me, I can see how painful they are and how they longed to see mine. Her eyes can't lie, which is the most outstanding thing about her.

Then of course there is Amu. Sweet, innocent, full of energy, though extremely annoying, have hardly anything in common and sometimes full of herself. I mean, all she can think about is her Squad and homework. And although I care about my team, they are big boys and I do not need to be all 'fatherly' on them.  
She acts so stubborn, and a kid even when she's a year twelve student!

When Nikko is mature, very womanly, and acts her age.

Amu is childish, and definitely not mature.

_You bastard!  
_I'm not calling myself a bastard.  
_Idiotic moron!  
_...  
_You like Amu, no wait 'we' Amu. We like being with her and definitely kissing her—  
_I am a pervert  
_But we love her smile  
_And her eyes  
_And her lips  
_And her body  
_Her attitude  
_Hell no! She's got so much on her!  
_She makes you—I mean 'us' a better person.  
_But I lied to her  
_At the start you did. Don't you just want to hold her and tell her your sorry?  
..._Yes  
_You want to make her ours?  
_...maybe  
_You don't want to leave her heartbroken after your date do you?  
_...No  
_Then suck it up and grow some balls! Get over Nikko!_

Yet no matter what I say, or how it is done, my love life is so screwed up, I don't know who I have interest anymore. Nevertheless, my conscience and I are right. I need to get over Nikko and focus on getting Amu.

"Hay moron, watch where you're going!" My mind registered before I got to react personally. I stopped just before I crashed into Rima. God she is so small, I don't blame anyone who accidently killed her in an car accident.

"Sorry, I spaced out—Ow!" I got pulled down from the ear and bent down to face Rima's eyes...shit I think I'm gonna scream.

"You're the captain, act like one," I could see her death aura coming closer to my shit scared one. "And don't you dare hurt Amu-chan jackass," She let go and walked away back to Nagihiko. Where did that come from? And she called me a jackass again? God she's got issues with the word jackass.

"Excuse me...can I have your attention here please!" Amu's voice filtered the Gym and everyone stopped where they were. She looked at me and made a movement with her hands to come up with her.

"Oh," I said in a whisper and went next to her, hands in my pockets. I could feel her eyes on me as she handed me note. It was from the Cheer Housing. Scanning through the note, my eyes widened by the judges sudden request. "Well, this seems interesting,"

"I know right," My eyes locked with Amu's as an aura full of happiness embraced her smiling face. My own smile lifted up as well. Seeing her like this made me cheerful all of a sudden. So beautiful she is. Maybe my conscience was right again. Maybe I do like Amu.

"Argh, you guys! A little help knowing something interesting as well. We have already seen the lovey dovey side of you two," Saaya yelled. I left Amu's face and turned my 'death smile' face towards her. She just ruined a good moment. I looked over to Midori and my old man. My old man was grinning, but Midori had a surprised look. So Amu haven't told her mum about us 'dating' yet. Wow, what a punch in the heart.

Amu replied to Saaya in a joyful voice, "The judges accepted our request! We'll be moving into the Cheer Housing tomorrow!"

**XxxSCxxX  
~—Cheer Housing: Amu POV—~  
XxxSCxxX**

I couldn't sleep at all last night! I was so excited for today, yet the moment was ruined when I had my monthlies.

Great, I'm going to get moody later on.

We all met with our suitcases and bags in front of Cheer Housing. The place looked so big...like really...really BIG!

I wasn't the one to post the requesting papers, Aruto and my mum did it, saying it was only right for the coaches to do it personally.

I so wished they made comments on what Cheer Housing looked like. It's not that hard to do! Oh great, my mood swings are here.

We began entering its two big front doors. My mum and Aruto led the way inside, followed by Ikuto and me, and Rima and Nagi.

"I could so get used to living here," Nagi said. A slap was heard from behind. I sighed slightly. Rima must have hit him.

"Don't get too comfortable here. This is only for the competition and then we are leaving," Yep, one month and a week we will be staying here. However, if we did win the first round, we would be staying here even longer. I wanted to tell Rima that, but I couldn't get my eyes of the scenery here.

"Rima, loosen up a little babe," Nagi said.

"Say babe one more time, and I'll loosen up a few things for you," I suspect Rima to say that.

"N-no need to get violent Rima. Hehehe,"

"S-sorry, I um, just got my girly issues right now," A faint blush I presume was on her cheeks. I humph and smiled. wasn't the only one, thank god.

"Girly...Issues?" I shook my head, and held a laugh. Ikuto beside me was trying to do the same.

"She's got her lady months man. Step back," Kai commented. Oh, this is NOT gonna get pretty. I suddenly heard a gagging sound.

Turning around, I faced all of my Cheerleaders and all of Ikuto's Basketball Players. Rima had her arms around Kai, squeezing the life out of him by the time Ikuto turned around also, following his role as a Captain. Nagi was trying to rip Rima off of him, while Kai had his hands up trying to scream 'help'. I sighed in frustration while Ikuto started laughing. Turning to him, I gave him a death glare and he stopped. Turning back around, I clapped my hands to get their attention.

"That's enough! What happened to excitement and teamwork," I locked my eyes on Rima. "You need to stop it. Let go of him," Rima obeyed as she seemed to know I had 'it' also. I turned to Kai. "Usually I would have just let her do her thing," Kai gulped. "But this is business guys so stop mucking around!" They all nodded and I turned back around to see Ikuto's face, full of praise and a look of a genuine leader when he nodded towards me.

I smiled then. I was still mad that he lied, and I will always be still mad even with my mood swings, but right now, my liking for him was getting a good tole on me.

I felt eyes from the back of my head, and I have a feeling my mum was looking between us. Right, I have to tell her that I took her advise into dating someone from the Basketball team.

From my left side vision, a maid-look alike came from a golden door and walked towards us. Everyone's attention landed on hers.

"Welcome. You must be the Seiyo Academy Cheerleaders and Basketball Players right?" Her voice was somewhere in the middle of a pitchy voice and a grown woman's voice.

"Yes we are," Sakura said, earning a smile from me. The maid nodded.

"I will get to the point, as I can see many tired faces already," She smiled at us. "We have stayed up all last night so we could prepare your Dorms and personal Gym, although the gyms are smaller than usual, it is enough for around three hundred people," The guys all high fived each other and made noises while the girls stood there rolling their eyes. I admit I was one of them.

"I'm sorry, but what's your name?" Yaya asked. She also came along for the trip just to see where we would be at. She didn't bring her bags but she did bring a bag and her laptop full of music and homework we needed to still complete.

"My name is referred as the Dorm Maid. No names are necessary right now," She again smiled. "I am the 'mother' of every Dorm here, and one of many Maids to clean after your mess,"

"Oh, we are very clean people," I protested, seeing now that she had bags under her eyes.

"Speak for yourself," Ikuto whispered to my ear. A sense of goose bumps where slithering down my top. I just wore a plain green top with small designs from the corner, and a pair of black tights. Ikuto wore a black t-shirt and a pair of ripped old jeans.

He did look sexy in them.

"Your own personal home would be in level 4, upstairs,"

"So, we'll be living in Dorms for now on right?" Nikko asked.

"Yes," said the our Dorm maid. "The judges has required all teams who are participating to stay in the Cheer Competitions' house Dorms, so everyone could get to know other team members and—"

"Yeah, yeah, we get it," Rima interrupted. "So, looks like us girls will be sharing one room and the boys in the other—" The Maid this time interrupter her.

"Not exactly. The Dorms are like mini houses joined as one. That's why when you were outside, the building was covering about four blocks of average household," Everyone here got what this lady was talking about. Rima kept going.

Rima made a face and pointed to Nagi."So...we'll be living with our boyfriends?" The maid nodded, and then smiled.

"All of course, there are separate beds," We all sighed in relief. And then she turned to me and Ikuto. "Besides the captains of course," I stiffened, and next to me, Ikuto did the same. "You'll be sharing a double bed with bigger space,"

Ikuto then asked a question I would have asked. "Why?"

"Besides the fact that you work your little bottoms off for this team, the judges made sure the Captains have all the treatment they need. Starting with the double bed," My teammates smirked at us. I could hear Rima laughing right about now. I told her that night when she called that Ikuto did apologized and promised me no more lies, and he did that by making out with me. She took my word and continued to support us. Yet she also said that if he ever hurt me, she would cut his balls and feed them to her neighbours dogs.

So her laughing right now, I wish she didn't. I so wish she was glaring at us.

Our mouths dropped opened. "WHAT!" I looked at Aruto and my mum for help, but they shrugged and also have me a smirk.

I mean what the cheer smacking Goddess! Before she was like 'Oh my god, she never told me she had a boyfriend!' and now she's all like 'Go Amu! Go Amu! You can get him wrapped around your finger!'

The Maid clapped to get our attention back. "I will lead you to your Dorms, as well as your coaches," She nodded at mum and Aruto, "and get you settled in. The next day you need to prepare a mini cheer dance and Basketball routine for the judges to see what they will be expecting. All the rules are on each bed of each separate Dorms," I groaned. Great, mini try outs. "And you have your personal lounge next to your Captain's room,"

"Hehehe," I could hear them all whisper. Damn, I could feel my mood swing taking its place.

**XxxSCxxX  
~—Cheer Housing: Dorm Room: Amu POV—~  
XxxSCxxX**

"You're sleeping on the floor, I bag the bed," I said.

"What? No. Why don't you sleep on the floor since you suggested it then?" Ikuto retorted. By now, we were standing very close to each other. The second we walked into our 'room' we were fighting over who gets where and what place. Now it's the bed.

"But I don't want to," I argued back.

"And neither do I," God I want to hit this thing! My moods were now playing up. I'm now taking finding out that he had actually dated someone, and that he lied about some of the things, into personal reasons as to why I'm arguing with him.

Now, just arguing, I couldn't help but get more annoyed. My brain was now into its rage, and I'm now again mostly pissed because he dated someone I know, and he never told me!

Wow, how I love monthlies and how they remind me of small things like these.

"Well I don't want to share a bed with a lying Player like you," And crossed my arms. Oh, I hope I didn't give anything away.

"And I don't want to share a bed with a whining bitch who has no sense of self control like you either," and he crossed his arms, a smirk so devilish plastered on his face.

"Whining bitch who has no sense of self control huh?" I repeated. Then I smirked, a smirk that was fitted with my mood. "Well, I have to agree with the 'no self control' thing," My smirk became wider when I saw his face.

"You wouldn't..." I walked closer towards him, my hands grabbing onto his t-shirt.

"Oh yes. This little whiny bitch would,"

**XxxSCxxX  
~—Cheer Housing: Lounge Room: Ikuto POV—~  
XxxSCxxX**

I seriously can't believe she threw me out of 'our' Dorm, and explaining to the team that I was being too much of a pervert while she was getting changed.

Even though that idea was so genius and a bit true, it was still stupid. Other team members from different school were looking as well. They probably think they could find a way to disqualify us.

I sat in our personal lounge. Couches, chairs, a fireplace that hasn't been lighted until tonight when it gets cold, a small tea table and a big table for when we eat dinner. It was like what the Maid had said; mini houses joined in this big building.

The lounge room door was trying to get opened, as I saw a figure outside by the shadows. If it was Amu, she better had some way to apologise. But if it was Amu, my heart would tighten by just seeing her.

Wow, just thinking if that was Amu left me breathing hard now.

But it wasn't Amu. The door opened to reveal Rima.

My heart stopped beating hard and continued its neutral pace. My eyes locked eyes with her own, and a small electricity was sparking before us at the moment . If she was looking for a challenge, I am so ready for one. After countless of name calling, aka jackass, it was time to get my revenge on the Midget named Rima.

But when she moved away from my stare, and moved to sit down on the opposite side of the room, I realize then she was coming here to read. In her hand were a book and a DVD. The novel was called 'Vampire Academy,' and the DVD was 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer.' Ok this chick has series problems with Vampires.

"Let me guess," Rima said in an icy cold tone, "I'm a Vampire addict," she did ask in a question, she made it into a statement. I was about to answer when she continued saying "No jackass, I'm not a Vampire addict," again with the jackass. Rima put the DVD in the player, got comfy and opened the book to a specific page.

My eye began to twitch. Uh, uh, I am not going to get told or be told off from two Cheerleaders who got their monthlies. Hell to the No, I'm a free man who can do whatever and whenever.

"Yeah, whatever Midget," I said in my 'Cool and Sexy' facade. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and looked to see if I had any massagers. Right now, I didn't and neither did I have any missed calls.

"Do you ever get tired with that 'Cool and Sexy' facade?" I was about to answer when again she cut me off by putting a hand between me and her, "Don't answer that on second thought," The movie began playing one of the episodes, as she looked up from the book and down to continue reading.

"I didn't know something like you could double task," I could see her restrain herself on the chair. Her hold on the book was tightening, and her lip was in a straight line.

"Everyone is full of surprises," Her icy voice still remaining.

"Yeah, you give out lots of surprises. Why aren't you with Nagihiko? Did you two had a fight?" I was scanning through all of my massagers until I came across Amu's ones. I began to read the first while I waited for Rima to answer.

_Hi Ikuto, hru __**babe**__?  
Just wondrin if ya wanna chat on fb. Need 2 tlk 2 yu bout som things  
Friends watchin convo on phone atm  
so cya on fb  
Amu~_

"Humph, and you're interested in my love life because?" She looked up from the book as her cold eyes stared once again at me.

"Seems to me you guys don't have a love life at all. You act independent all the time. I just wandered what poor little Nagi might think when he wants a few things and he can't get them—"

Rima snapped her book shut with a 'THAWK' and stomped her way towards me, her book long forgotten on her chair.

She grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and yanked me forward towards her face until her nose and mine where almost touching. "How dare you interfere or comment in my _personal _life with Nagihiko! Who the fuck do you fuck'n think you are?" Her face had gotten all red and her eyes were starting to become wet.

Oh shit.

"L-look it wasn't like I was teasing or anything—" She gripped my shirt even tighter.

"Do I go around asking you about _your_ personal love life with Amu? Ask you whether you have done it a couple of times, sucked on each other's tongues or even make each other pissed?" If I ever had a personal love life with her. "And being independent is fine with Nagihiko. He loves me just the way I am and I love him just the way he is. I don't need to get commented by a fuck'n jackass like you!" By now her tears were spilling out of her eyes, splashing in her hair and on my shirt.

"I-I'm sorry, honestly!" Oh my God! I pisses her off really bad. And worse, she has her monthlies!

"O-oh you will be sorry. You will be very sorry in fact, because I know a little secret or two about your_ personal_ love life. Or should I say _lives_," I gulped. What the hell does she mean? "You were involved with Nikko last year weren't you?" My eyes widened, and by now my 'Cool and Sexy' facade had left. "You ever hurt Amu with your lies or if you _ever_ cross me again, this little Midget of me will chase after you. I will kill you, emotionally, mentally _and _physically," She let go of my shirt and went back to fetch her book.

If I never experienced near death experience before, I think I have know.

Rima then switched the T.V off, grabbed her book and opened the door. Before she left, she turned around and faced me. "If I was Amu, I would have let you slept here until mice come in and out," Her eyes were now pierced into my own. "I know what _really_ happened, whether you knew the real truth of it or not. She is super pissed off and hurt because of you. And right now, I am fuck'n pissed at you more,"

I lowered my eyes to my hands. What the hell have I done?

"Stay away from her for a while. And I will be telling your best friend this because you guys are 'oh so close.' Mess with me again with _anything_ and I will punch it all right back to your face and more," Her tears were pouring out of her by now. I have never seen Rima so defenceless before.

Independence... She has never needed a guy for support, until now. I think I just ruined her independent life.

She gave me one final tearful ice cold look, before she slammed the door on her way out.

**XxxSCxxX**

**VHeart: ...**

**Ikuto: ...**

**Amu: ...**

**Chimma: ...awkward...**

**VHeart: W...wow, R-Rima is scary**

**Ikuto: She's out to kill me! VHEART I BLAME YOU!**

**VHeart: YOU'RE THE ONE THAT MADE HER MAD JACKASS!**

**Ikuto: DON'T CALL ME THE JACKASS YOU MORON!**

**Everyone: This is another episode where we all RUN FOR THE HILLS!**

**Amu: O.O S-stop guys. This is no way to behave!**

**Chimma: Amu is right! Review guys! Even though this update was VERY late.**

**VHeart: Just a little 'spoiler,' things aren't going to get pretty when Nagi gets involved. I mean, shit, his best friend made his girlfriend cry!**

**Chimma: Here is a little sneak preview on how Nagi is going to react:**

**Preview part 1: **'"You son of a bitch! What the fuck did you do to my girlfriend?" The punch had knocked me flat against my back. Blood was dripping down my mouth. 

"Nagi, I can explain—" Another punch was directed to my face.

"Explain how you made my girlfriend running to me with tears in her eyes then! Why did you do that? To _,y _girlfriend you jackass!" I was gripped off the flour and got smacked right back on to it. My mind was starting to get dizzy. It was starting to get harder to get up. "She never needed anyone to lean a shoulder, and even though I told her I would always be there for her, I didn't mean for my own best friend to talk the shit out of her until it made her cry!" I could hear people coming to see what happened, and noticed Aruto, Midori, Nikko and Amu. Amu and Aruto came towards me.

"Nagihiko stop!" Aruto yelled, as he stopped another punch from him. Amu was crouched on the floor, getting her hanky and whipping so gently where the blood was around my mouth. "Please, calm down and go outside and do some hoops. It should calm you down enough to explain what happened soon,"

"There is no reason to talk anymore," Nagi's voice was becoming colder and darker, not like anything I have ever witnessed before.

"I'm sure you'll be ok Nagihiko. Maybe you should go with Rima," Nagihiko looked over to Nikko, who placed a hand on his shoulder. Nagi then glanced between Nikko then me, and back again. Amu was too busy to notice what was happening as she was taking care of my injuries. He dropped his arm and walked away, not glancing back and knocking down a chair on his way. "Ikuto, are you ok?" Nikko asked as she kneeled down next to Amu.

"He's a boy Nikko, and an idiotic one at that two," My mind was then clouded with two girls before me, as both of them had a halo and golden wings at the back.

"He is so cute when he is like this. So defenceless at times," My imaginary Nikko said, whispering her words, and caressing my face with hands so soft.

"But he is a total dickhead for starting the fight. He should have been more of a man and not have interfered with Rima's business," Amu said, as she kissed my injured face and caressing one side of my face with her soft fingers.

"I must be dreaming," I whispered to myself.

Nikko and Amu then smiled. "Of course you are silly. You got punched to hard. Rest for a while ok?" They both said.

I nodded, and closed my eyes, as both of their lips made contact with my closed eyes.'

**XxxSCxxX**

**VHeart: ...**

**Amu: ...**

**Chimma: ...**

**Ikuto: ...WHAT THE HELL! I'M DEAD!**

**VHeart: NO! I'm not THAT STUPID (though I wish)**

**Amu: I'm...me...Nikko...angels...PERVERT! O.O**

**Chimma: Review please! Or else update will be like this even though it wasn't planned to go this long.**

**A/N: I would like to thank:  
****Amuto4ev3r****, ****alchemistlover14****, ****Mi-chan42****, ****SCARlettchArLOTtes****, ****iCYxTEARS****, ****RomanticaKH1****, ****addimison2****, ****NicoleTsukiyomi, Cookie-chan91****, ****Dark Chrona****, ****Sky Bluu**** and ****Akira-Chan****for your support and review on my story! **

**Of course, there are still more of you, and I really thank you! Sorry If I missed anyone, if I did, PM me and I'll write your name in the next chapter! If you didn't understand the abbreviations of that text, here it is in 'words' **

_Hi Ikuto, how are you __**babe**__? (sarcasm)  
Just wondering if you wanna chat on Facebook. Need to talk to you about some things  
Friends watching conversation on phone at the moment.  
So See you on Facebook.  
Amu~_

**Hope you guys enjoyed this LONG Chappie! :D **

**Next Chappie is called 'Undergoing Pressure' **


	12. Undergoing Pressure

**XxxSCxxX**

**~—Previously on My Fake Boyfriend—~**

**XxxSCxxX**

"_Looks like someone is interested in somebody," __**(Ikuto)**__  
"Oh yeah, and aren't you jealous," __**(Amu)**__  
"Yeah, I am," __**(Ikuto)**__  
"Mmm, this is really nice," __**(Ikuto)**__  
"Hey! Those are my chips!" __**(Amu)**__  
"What are you going to do about it?"__** (Ikuto)  
**__"Ikuto had a girlfriend before you Amu! He never told you!" __**(Rima)  
**__"Ay Ikuto, let's go to the Amusement Park together," __**(Nikko)  
**__"My name is referred as the Dorm Maid. No names are necessary right now," __**(Dorm Maid)**__  
"I am the 'mother' of every Dorm here, and one of many Maids to clean after your mess,"  
"Oh, we are very clean people," __**(Amu)**__  
"Speak for yourself," __**(Ikuto)  
**__"How dare you interfere or comment in my personal life with Nagihiko! __**(Rima)  
**__"I-I'm sorry, honestly!" __**(Ikuto)**__  
"O-oh you will be sorry. You were involved with Nikko last year weren't you_ _**(Rima)**_

**VHeart: Can I get any more happier?**

**Ikuto: What? Finally decided to buy yourself a life?**

**VHeart: Screw you Ikuto.**

**Ikuto: I'm sure you'd like that *wink***

**VHeart: *rolls eyes* anyway, three days ago it was my birthday (March 11****th****) and—**

**Amu: It was your birthday?**

**VHeart: Yeah, so anyways, I went to celebrate another birthday—**

**Chimma: And you didn't tell us? Oh, that's low.**

**Ikuto: I know right? How could you?**

**VHeart: It...didn't cross my mind? Like I was saying—**

**Ikuto: Well I'll tell you what crosses my mind. Me...you...present...bed.**

**Amu: *hits Ikuto* STOP BEING A PERVERT, PERVERT!**

**Chimma: let's celebrate your birthday now**

**VHeart: N-no, I don't need—**

**Everyone: Happy Birthday to you~ **

**VHeart: Oh yippy *sarcasm***

**Everyone: Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday to VHeart—**

**Ikuto: The girl who likes to pick on me~**

**Amu: *hits Ikuto* Baka!**

**VHeart: OK OK NO MORE! *silence* hehehe...Chimma disclaimer?**

**Chimma: ...VHeart doesn't own Shugo Chara or the characters besides me...Happy-birthday-to-you *Smiles***

**Amu: *whispers* wanna go to the shops later and get her a gift?**

**Ikuto: *Whispers* I don't need to buy her anything *winks***

**Amu: EWWW! PERVERT BAKA! *hits head***

**A/N: Once again, I would like to say thanks to...**

**Akira-Chan****: **Hehehe, yeah you were on the list *smiles* You're welcome! Thank you by the way! Yeah, I knew someone would mention the 'I NEED MORE AMUTO!' hehehe, Don't worry, this chapter will have Amuto, I guarantee you! Yeah, Nikko...I don't like her either, but I still like her too. *smiles cheeky* Hahaha, I think I know what you were about to say. You recon? Well Yuki is very patient right? Hahaha, thank you once again!

**RomanticaKH1****: **...have I ever told you the way you comment on Ikuto is so beautiful? *Tears of joy* Love the way you give no sympathy for him (because he doesn't deserve it). And yes, 10 STRIKES! Tch, tch, he's a bad boy. Hehehe, thanks for commenting!

**addimison2****: **Naw, thank you soooooooooooo much! And you are very welcome too. Yeah, Rima can get pretty scary, and yes, she shows her friendship a lot for Amu, even if tears are involved, but that's why we love her!

**SCARlettchArLOTtes****: **Hehehe, yay! I made you happy! And you made me happy! I'm glad you enjoyed it!

**Mi-chan42****: **hehehe, no, it's not strange that you threw your hands up, screamed like a fangirl when you saw the story updated and screamed again when you saw your name mentioned, and hey it's been mentioned again *smiles*, you're so welcomed! Hehehe, naw, thank you! Iloveyousooomuch too!Thanks for reviewing!

**Dark Chrona:**I know right? Poor Rima-chan. Haha I know what you meant by stupid Ikuto...I think...*Smiles* Thanks for reviewing!

**alchemistlover14****: **Yeah, he made her cry. I still can't believe some idiot would write something like that! *thinks* ...oh wait, me...Thanks for reviewing!

**95****: **hahaha! You made me laugh so much when you said that! Thanks for reviewing in Chapter 6 too. Oh my Cheer Smacking Goddess...really? It made you do that...hmm...*thinks* Hahaha, yeah, I get that a lot with Nikko and Yuki. I think it's because Nikko still has feelings for Ikuto...Oh My Cheer Smacking Goddess...did I reveal a spoiler? *Big eyes* YOU NEVER READ THAT PART! *Smiles*will Yuki turn into a psycho...I never thought about that...maybe. Thanks for reviewing! And yes, Nagi will do more than just be pissed off at Ikuto *winks*.

**Cookie-chan91****: **Yay! I got a smile! Thank you for that short review! Still makes me smile realllllllllllly wide! *smiles*

**Amuto4ev3r****: **...I love you? Hehehe, sorry, but thank you for reviewing! NAW you love it! Yeah, I probably will never know how much you love it. Hahaha thanks again for that *winks*

**Minnie x Boo x shunn****: **Thank you! Really? You want something to happen to Nikko? Well, that can be arranged, but who knows what it might lead into *smirks* thanks for the sudden idea! But yes agreed, Ikuto needs to tell her...or else Nikko will...IT'S OK! HAHAHA you made me laugh hard when you wrote your PS *Smiles*

**Ok *huff* now let's get reading! Story starts NOW:**

**XxxSCxxX  
~—Cheer Housing: Lounge Room: Ikuto POV—~  
XxxSCxxX**

I started pacing around the room, fear only pounded within my blood stream. I'm shaking really badly that my bones feels like they will turn into jelly any moment. I'm getting cautious whenever figures go by the lounge. I jump when I hear noises and my heart pounds when I hear voices that are similar to Rima's. God, that chick scared me that badly, I just know she will haunt me until I die.

Amu...I BLAM HER!

All I did was talk back. I need respect as well you know! If she didn't put her too sense worth in, I wouldn't be in this mess. But, I am still the one at fault.

Oh Jesus, why the hell do I keep getting myself in trouble all the time! Is this genetics ? Did I take this after my old man? His old man? My old man's old man's old man? My ancestor? WHO!

"Amu..." God dammit! I am so stupid! I clenched my fist into my hair, bending down while I tried to rip some pieces out. The pain felt so right with what's going on right now. ARGH! I feel like a complete dickhead!

"...yeah and I saw her crying. I wonder what happened..." A voice outside the door said. I flinched. Rima.

"...She never cries. Always strong and scare the crap out of people. To see her like this, I kind of misjudge her..." figure number two said. God, why don't they just scream out it's all my fault!

Time was ticking by, and I was curious to know how long it would take for that door to knock down. Five minutes? Ten, fifteen?

But, if so...

WHY THE FUCK AM I SITTING HERE WAITING!

Standing up straight, I opened the lounge door and sprung my way to any direction my heart was telling me to go. I ran passed small groups of the Cheerleaders and some of my Basketball members too. I'm surprised I haven't bumped into Nagi or Rima yet.

I skidded past some bins and stopped for a shot intake of my breath. I stood up to only be facing...

The lounge again. Oh great. So this was where my heart was telling me to go? A place where most likely I'll get killed? Unless this was a sign...a sign at which I DON'T want to make come true! I'm too young to die! I even told Amu this when she asked to be a fake couple...

Amu...

ARGH! GET A GRIP YOU MORON! STOP SPACING OUT ALL THE DAMN TIME!

I placed my head on the lounges door, feeling the wood press flatly against my head. My hair was like curtains around me, blocking me from the sides and some parts of my eyes.

"I wish..." I closed my eyes and breathed out heavily. "Things wouldn't be complicated," I stood up then and began walking at any direction.

I walked pass the same Cheerleaders and Basketball members, as well as some random Dorm Maids. I came walking pass a corner and came face to face with double doors, covered in a Golden base, with 'Seiyo Academy' printed in Blue and Pink...the Gym.

"Typical," I whispered and continued walking like I never saw it before. And then suddenly, music could be heard inside the gym. Unless of course, it wasn't music I was hearing...

**XxxSCxxX  
~—Cheer Housing: Gym: Amu POV—~  
XxxSCxxX**

I finally found the gym about ten minutes after I kicked Ikuto out of the room for the day. He really deserved that. The last thing I need is Ikuto being a total idiot on the first day. Couldn't he be a good boy like Yuki?

Oh my cheer smacking goddess... Yuki. I forgot to call him yesterday when I was up excited about today. ARGH! Forgetful much?

I smiled slightly. Just like when I was talking to Ikuto for the first time three weeks ago. I had almost forgotten about the names that I was called and how my facade couldn't be seen by anyone but the Cheerleaders and Basketball player, aka Ikuto.

I shook my head to get rid of thoughts. Nope, not going to think about him. Practice, school and being popular is much more important than boyfriends like him. Fake boyfriends even.

I looked around the gym and noticed how empty it feels like. I had my pompoms on the bench beside me and my uniform on ready to practice a small routine for the judges today.

Standing up and stretching my muscles, I began to gently do a cartwheel. After that, I did a cartwheel with one hand. Then I did a back cartwheel, and then the back cartwheel with one hand.

I then did a bridge. I stretched forward and was about to stand up again when the door swung open and in came a crying Rima.

Wait...RIMA'S CRYING?

I lost balance and landed on the side of my back. "Shit,"

"You d-did that wrong C-captain...*sniff*...it should h-have been r-right leg then l-lift *sniff*..." Rima managed to say.

I got up and smiled lightly, even though I shouldn't be smiling at all. My best friend is _**CRYING**_ for God's sake! And she never cries.

Unless...Nagihiko had something to do with it. Yes, it has to be him!

"What did he do?" I whispered harshly, already guessing the person that hurt her. I brought her over to the bench where she sat down with her hands in her lap.

"H-he *sniff* s-s-said that *sniff w-we might as well not *sniff* have a l-love live *sniff* the way N—"

"Oh My Cheer Smacking Goddess! He said that?" I cannot believe Nagi would say such a thing. That was below the belt. Unless it was because she had her monthlies...but still, he said that to her?

Rima nodded, her tears slowly drying up. "And then he made fun of my independence," I gasped. This is terrible. "Yeah, I know right. And then I told him if he ever messes with me again, I'll kill him mentally, emotionally and physically!" Can my eyes go any wider.

"Oh, Rima-chan," I grabbed her and hugged her, knowing she still needed to let some tears out. But then again, this is Rima we are talking about.

"As much as you're my best friend, can you _please_ let go of me now?" I smiled and released her, seeing her usual look made things just a bit better.

"So, what are you going to do now?" She shrugged.

"I'm definitely telling his 'best friend' about this," I gasped again. Why is she going to tell Ikuto?

"Umm, why?"

She looked at me like I was the crazy kid around town. "Umm, maybe because he is my boyfriend?"

WOW! What the hell! Has her period made her delusional or something? I get how upset she is that her boyfriend did that—because Ikuto teases me all the time—but what would Ikuto do to make Rima be ok again? Bash the crap out of Nagi and tell him to stay away from her? Almost like the way a boyfriend acts...

No...it can't be...

RIMA DATED IKUTO!

Now that I think about it, Rima has been acting quite funny around him. And although I'm not the one to get jealous, I still think that her response was a little bit too much to think about. I guess you can say that she meant it as a _boy_ friend way, but I couldn't see why she chose that word out of all words. "Umm, Rima-chan, Ikuto isn't your boyfriend..."

I would have accepted a laugh or a 'what the fuck' from her, but the last thing I wasn't expecting was her crying again!

"R-Rima-chan? Why are you—"

"Why the fuck would Ibe saying Ikuto is my boyfriend when he made me cry IN THE FIRST PLACE!" She stood up with arms by her side, an aura filled with rage was flaring off of her. And then that was when it clicked

"W-wait...WHAT!" I stood up as well, my eyes filling up with fire and my hands clenched into fist. "YOU MEAN IKUTO WAS THE ONE THE MADE YOU CRY AND NOT NAGI?"

She looked like she wanted to punch me. I don't blame her. "Nagi?" She whispered. And then her body relaxed into a comfort zone. Her bangs then covered her eyes. "Does he still like me?" Her first was clenched until her knuckles where bleach white. "How can he still want me?"

_SLAP!_

Rima held her cheek in her right hand, stunned as she looked into my eyes. My hand lowered to its side, a stingy sensation for the slap still bouncing in my palm. "STOP IT!"

She looked at me, eyes puffy and red. "I..."

"Nagihiko will still love you! No matter what you are, or how you go about things! That was what he fell in love with; your personality, your traits, attitude and compassion,"

Her hand fell from her face as her expression became back to its original colour, the slap slightly printed upon her left cheek. "Amu..."

"You need to stop acting like a baby! What happened to the Rima I knew? Never cared who said what to her, never stood back from her ground—" Before I could comprehend what happened during my talk, Rima ran to me, her arms encircled around my back as her head rested on my shoulder. I smiled.

"Thank you Amu-chan," her face lifted from my shoulder, tears streaming freely from her face. "I am being a baby,"

"Huh? Oh that wasn't how I—" She let go of me and began walking towards the door, her old personality coming back.

"I need to go tell Nagi, however, I am afraid I might break down in front of him," She turned back towards me, her face becoming red. "Is that ok if I did?" Was she serious?

"Of course," She smiled sadly back and waved goodbye.

Now, I am just pounding something. What the hell just happened? First she was crying, then she was mad, then shocked or stoned, back to her personality, and now she's upset again?

Mood swings much?

I walked back to the bench, and sat down in it, listening to nothing of the sort, but an idea that was begging to be free. It had nothing to do to what had happened to Rima. It had a strong beat to it, but it also showed some weak sides too.

Reaching over to a CD player on the floor, I searched through the track and stopped on the song I wanted. I pressed played and ready to listen to the words of the song, moving to the rhythm already.

I skipped to the middle chorus and started to sing to it: (He said She said: Ashley Tisdale)

_He said girl you're wining  
She said boy where you've been at  
Stop talking let's get with it  
Just like that they  
He said you're amazing  
She said then why you waiting  
No more deliberating  
What you're doing, let's get to it  
Just like that they_

"'Boy acting as if there's no pressure. He'd do anything to get with her...'" I closed my eyes and continued to sing and start doing moves that flew throughout my body. It was only 'till later that I started to do some imaginary couple dance. Surprisingly, I was pulling it off somehow.

"Baby, I can DEFINATELY see us moving like this," a husky voice whispered in my ear as I twirled back into my imaginary partners arms. Or was it imaginary...

I opened my eyes slowly to come into an eye contact with beautiful sapphire eyes. The eyes were squinted as through its mouth was formed into a smile. I smiled back without thinking, until something slithering came crawling up my thighs and higher into my skirt. It was then that I snapped awake to realize Ikuto's hands were roaming my thigh.

I sighed and pushed him off of me, enough of the yelling and screaming I have been doing lately. "What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to stay in the lounge?"

"Sorry _mum_, I didn't know I was grounded," He said sarcastically. Ha-ha-ha, I'm laughing.

I crossed my arms and lifted my eyebrows until they softened once again. "What do you want Ikuto?"

His face then looked serious. "I am running away from Nagihiko and Rima for a while. I have seemed to umm, accidently umm, done something to Rima by accident, and you know how she is, especially that she has her 'monthlies' as you girls call it—"

"You made her cry jackass," I spoke as though that was the obvious thing here. He looked at me for a minute and closed his eyes.

"Yeah, I did," He was clenching his fist.

"You know I'm not going to pity you right?" He nodded. "Good, just so we're clear,"

"It was an accident though," I groaned.

"God Ikuto, everything to you is an accident," He looked up and stared deep in my eyes, looking for any signs for...anything I guess. "When you say sorry, you don't mean it. And you wonder I keep despising you this much!" I stopped and heard the words that came out of me.

Ikuto cocked his head to the side. "You despise me?" I didn't answer. He walked forward. "For how long?" I still didn't answer. "Amu, answer me, I'm not going to get mad, I'm just curious; for how long?" I couldn't tell what he means behind those words.

Nevertheless, I still answered. "I-I don't despise you, I-I just think you're r-really annoying. You do things that make other people mad—"

"Here we go, confession time," he said while I rambled on and on about why he makes people pissed and angry at him.

"—And you know, I won't be surprised if Nagi did punch you any time now," I saw him flinch as the door burst opened, revealing puffy eyes crying Rima, and a pissed off looking Nagi.

**XxxSCxxX  
~—Cheer Housing: Gym: Ikuto POV—~  
XxxSCxxX**

"You son of a bitch! What the fuck did you do to my girlfriend?" The punch had knocked me flat against my back, as blood was already dripping down my mouth.

"Nagi, I can explain—" Another punch was directed to my face.

"Explain how you made my girlfriend running to me with tears in her eyes then! Why did you do that? To _my _girlfriend you jackass!" I was gripped off the floor and got smacked right back on to it. My mind was starting to get dizzy. It was starting to get harder to get up. "She never needed anyone to lean a shoulder, and even though I told her I would always be there for her, I didn't mean for my own best friend to talk the shit out of her until it made her cry!" I could hear people coming to see what happened, and noticed Aruto, Midori and Nikko. Aruto then came towards me, gripping Nagi off as he was about to go flying on me.

"Nagihiko stop!" Aruto yelled, as he stopped another punch from him.

Amu was crouched on the floor, getting her hanky and whipping so gently where the blood was around my mouth. "I told you did I?" She whispered. I frankly nodded and gazed slightly up at Nagi, betrayal and hurt displayed on his face.

"Please, calm down and go outside and do some hoops. It should calm you down enough to explain what happened soon," Aruto instructed. He wasn't using his usual tone anymore. This was hard life material talk he was talking about. He knows ways that can cool anyone off. Sadly, that wasn't the case for Nagi.

"There is no reason to talk anymore," Nagi's voice was becoming colder and darker, not like anything I have ever witnessed before.

"I'm sure you'll be ok Nagihiko. Maybe you should go with Rima," Nagihiko looked over to Nikko, who placed a hand on his shoulder. Nagi then glanced between Nikko then me, and back again. Amu was too busy to notice what was happening as she was taking care of my injuries, and for some reason, I was glad for that.

"You," he pointed to me. I know what he wants to say; 'You lying cheating bastard! You hurt my girlfriend and _your_ girlfriend, or should I say girl_friends_?' But I knew he wouldn't say that, not that I'm doubting him or anything.

He dropped his arm and walked away, not glancing back and knocking down a chair on his way. "Ikuto, are you ok?" Nikko asked as she kneeled down next to Amu.

"He's a boy Nikko, and an idiotic one at that too," Amu whipped an injury on my lip that I instantly winced at. Was Nagi wearing rings on his fingers?

"I know but still. They could have fought it out like mature boys," My mind was then clouded with two girls before me, as both of them had a halo and golden wings at the back.

God, I'm deglutinating already? And that was only two hits!

"He is so cute when he is like this. So defenceless at times," My imaginary Nikko said, whispering her words, and caressing my face with hands so soft.

"But he is a total dickhead for starting the fight. He should have been more of a man and not have interfered with Rima's business," Amu said, as she kissed my injured face and caressing one side of my face with her soft fingers, were her hanky was whipping my blood not so long ago...I think.

"I must be dreaming," I whispered to myself.

Nikko and Amu then smiled. "Of course you are silly. You got punched to hard. Rest for a while ok?" They both said.

I nodded, and closed my eyes, as both of their lips made contact with my closed eyes.

And then I got slapped awake.

"OW!" I looked up to see Rima hovering over me...Not what I was hoping for when I woke up. "What the—"

"Shut up dickhead! You have no right to say what you were about to say," I quieted down but still rubbed my cheek. Wow, that girl can slap.

"What do you want?" I said harshly.

"Ha, don't even start," She moved away from my vision, and it was then that I noticed I was in 'my' dorm. I sat up, wincing a few times before looking back up again. "I didn't tell Nagi anything," she whispered.

I blinked. "W-what?" Was I hearing right?

She sighed harshly. "I didn't tell him what you said about him and me. If anything, I only told him that your words stung too much so I ended up crying. I didn't tell him anything, that's why he was asking you," She looked at me, regret showing in her eyes.

"Oh," I whispered and nodded. "Thanks I—"

"WOW! Don't start with this 'thanks I owe you' crap, that's my job to remind you that," she then started to smile. Oh shit, this wasn't what I think it is...is it? "Tonight, we are going to hold a Confession Party. It was Amu's choice by the way," She added the last part before I could say anything to object. "And as her boyfriend, you're going to go,"

She didn't say it like an option. Nope, she commanded it.

"Fine, I'll go. What do I—"

"Confess," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Anything you want. Whether it's little or a lot...however, you only get three things to confess from. I'm hoping that 'that' little question I asked a while ago," I got lost at the little or a lot thing. And then it clicked.

"No! No way am I going to say that I dated Nikko to her!" I winced when I was shooting up from the double bed.

Rima didn't change an expression. "You will, or else I will tell Nagi. I'm sure you wouldn't want to get hurt again right?" There was something in her eyes that was begging me to differ, something in a way that reminds me of a challenge.

So I decided to challenge back. "Blackmail is it? Either way it's going to affect both of the people I care about," I said, not denying inside that I agreed that I cared about Amu.

She shrugged. "Well, that's your problem," That bitch. "I'm not a bitch Ikuto," Scary much? "I'm looking out for the people I care about too. It's just that, we just happened to have the same people we both care about as well, and that is something neither of us is eager to let go from," she stood up and began to leave the room.

"Wait!" She turned back, her glare focused on me, daring me to say something that will make her pissed again. Instead I said "Sorry, about what I said," her face relaxed. "I was being a dickhead and trying to prove a point that I hate to be bossed and tolled around,"

She didn't say anything, and right then, I didn't want her to say anything. Rima may have a strong shell, but after what had happened, I realized that even hard shells like her, can be very delicate from within.

She then left.

**XxxSCxxX  
~—Cheer Housing: Dorms: Amu POV—~  
XxxSCxxX**

I watched Ikuto sleep peacefully on the bed beside me. Watching as his breathing was slow and steady, and watching his lips as they moved to say out a name that was too mumbled to be heard.

I touched his hair and moved it to the side, watching with humour as the hair fell back between his eyes. I let out a small giggle. It was fun to watch him being so defenceless as times. Why couldn't I see this every day?

My hand unconsciously slid down from his forehead, to his cheekbones, besides him mouth, down his neck, touching his chest, and then fell down on the mattress where his hand laid. I tried to hold a giggle when a small snore was heard from him.

My phone then started to vibrate in my pocket, but if it weren't for me too fixed on Ikuto's face, I would have been too distracted to notice anything else.

"Hello?" I said. I watched Ikuto's face move. I got to be quieter, I thought

"_Amu-chan, it's Yuki,"_ I lightly gasped.

"Oh, Y-Yuki-san, sorry, I forgot to look at the caller ID," I whispered back.

"_It's ok. Hey, are you busy right now? I know you're at the Cheering Housing and all, but I was wondering I you're free or something,"_ I looked at Ikuto's sleeping face.

"Umm, yeah I'm free why?"

"_I was wondering if you'd like to meet up. I need to tell you something," _

"Sure, I can make it. Where are you now?" I began to get up, but go pulled back.

"_I'm closer than you think actually,"_ I tried to get up again, but got pushed down.

"Oh, really?" I asked a little louder. I pulled myself up but got pushed down again. I turned around and saw that my hand was attached in Ikuto's hand, his grip tightening.

"_Yeah, actually I'm just out—"_

"Let go," I whispered to Ikuto. He only tightened his grip. I tried pulling but only got pulled back to be laying on top of him. I sighed. Damn Ikuto to Hell! "Actually Yuki, I can't right now,"

"—_Which took me a...huh? Can you repeat that?"_

I sighed again but more regretfully. "I said I can't. I just realized I have—" I looked at Ikuto's sleeping face and his grip in my hand. "Business to finish off. I'm sorry,"

"_Oh, no it's fine. Maybe another time yes?"_ I 'hmm'. _"Great, we'll see you whenever,"_ He hanged up before I had the chance to say anything back.

"I'm sorry Yuki," I whispered, pressing end on my phone. I slouched back and looked over at Ikuto again, his grip now loosening. "Thanks you jerk,"

"You're welcome," he whispered back, and I faintly saw him smile. Like, one of those rare smile _smiles. _His hand was still on my own, blocking me from escaping.

"You can let me go, I'm not going anywhere," I harshly spoke. God he's so weird. I think Nagi knocked him out harder than I thought.

"No, I don't wanna let go," he mumbled. I didn't take it to anything other than the fact the he was annoying me. I didn't take it like he meant it in a romantic way...even though my heart is pounding out of my rib cage right now.

"Let go," I mumbled back. His grip tightened again. I decide to fight back, to only be pushed down facing his face with my own. We were so close I could feel his breath tingle on my face.

"Like I just said before," He opened his eyes so I saw sapphire. "I. Don't. Wanna. Let. Go," My heart gave a tight squeeze. I turned my face towards the ceiling to only get pushed back where I was before: Staring into his sapphire eyes again. "Hey, we haven't kissed for a while," my heart squeezed again.

"We kissed yesterday at the Amusement Park," His hand that wasn't touching my hand near his chest, came to push me closer to him. Or it was just him moving forward.

"Yesterday was history Amu," he whispered. I didn't show any signs of emotions like the ones playing inside right now. "Tomorrow is a mystery. But today," he brought our lips closer, "is a gift,"

I felt his lips touch mine gently, so softly, before they were removed. I pulled back and looked down at his confusing (but other than that) neutral face. "Then you should be grateful for the 'gift' you have today. Maybe it'll show you next time not to mess with Rima,"

He chuckled for his response then nodded. "Thanks for telling me how much you wanted that kiss but decided to play hard to get then," I gaped and saw his smile turning into a soft laugh.

I playfully hit his arm and crossed my arms. He still laid there, laughing gently, while I reminded him it wasn't what he meant it was. I then began to slowly join in the laughing.

"Oh yeah, tonight, after the small performance today, we're going to sit near the fire and have a Confess Party. It's not something I would my Cheer Girls and I would do, bur after today, I think it's time to sit down and clean a few things up to everyone," Then he looked at me, "Except for this secret," he then relaxed.

"Sure, I'll participate," he said like he was reading my mind. "But," his face then fell. "I hope no one will get hurt,"

"Why would anyone get hurt?" He stared into my eyes, and I stared back with alarm. "What?" I whispered consciously.

"Confessions hurt, as well as making someone feel happy or good about themselves. I'm just wondering if you have thought about this thoroughly before you—"

"I'm sure it'll work out somehow," I interrupted him. He sighed and then nodded, finally ending the discussion.

"So," I turned my head as he turned his. "How about that kiss?" I hit his arm, harder this time.

"Rest jackass," I said and pushed him down. He slightly winced but I ignored it. I got off the bed and tucked the sheets for him. I softly brushed his hand while I moved them on the blankets, and just touching them made my body tremble slightly.

I stepped back and moved to the door, but my arm got pulled. I turned around to see Ikuto's bangs covering his eyes. "Hey, I'm still sore. Would you mind if you stay here for a while longer?" He looked up. "And play with my hair like you did before?"

I tried to keep the blush pushed aside, but got heated up more. "F-fine," I sat down next to him on a chair, as we watched each other. How did we even get here?

It was only supposed to be for the competition. So why do I feel like it's more than that.

"Thank you, Amu-koi..." I watched as his eyes drifted to sleep.

Why, with jokes and teases like these, makes my heart swarm into a never ending river? I like him, a lot. Still, I never thought liking someone like this, can make me do things I never thought I would be able to do to anyone. Not even to Yuki.

**XxxSCxxX**

**VHeart: Thanks for reading! Now, as a gift, I would like for you to review please! **

**Chimma: The next chapter is called 'Confessions for you'. And let's just say, it's more than what you think.**

**Ikuto: *sigh* I'll be good right now and say 'here is a preview,' but VHeart, *looks at VHeart* I want to give you my present *whines***

**Amu: And I'll be good right now and say 'enjoy viewers!' but Ikuto, *looks at Ikuto* STOP BEING A PERVERT *hits Ikuto***

**Preview: **'"So we have three confessions each right?" Everyone gave a nod to me. I looked at Rima and breathed out. "Ok, my first confession: Even though I'm a Jackass—"

"And a dickhead," Amu commented.

"Yes, even that, I—"

"Don't forget about jerk," Rima commented.

I sighed. "Yes, even _that_, I also—"

"And a dumbass—" Nagi said in his breath.

"YES! Ok, you get it now!" I got silence then. "Even if I am all that, I'm also very..." I breathed out louder. "Emotional," I got completely weird reactions from people. Some of the girls smiled like they understood me, Rima glared at me, Amu gave me a 'What the hell' look, Nagi just wanted to punch me, and the guys nodded like they also understood me.

"Ok, next," Rima said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Alright, my second confession is...I am a jealous type," This is a reaction I was hoping for; full on laughter!

"Yep, who wouldn't even guess," Sakura stated. I gave her a look and she then backed down.

"Alright then, your last confession, and please, this time refer it to someone in the room," Rima whined, crossing her arms and giving me a 'do it now' look. I breathed in and nodded. I looked between Nagi and Amu, deciding to do it in the end.

I turned to Amu who was seated next to me. "My last confession. Amu?" I waited, wandering how I could word this properly. I got stares from everyone including my old man and Midori.

I don't want to make a fuss about this, nor did I want anything bad to happen. But, I just have to get it off.

"Yes Ikuto?" I placed my hand on her own and looked her deep in the eyes, trying to tell her whatever I'm saying is true and nothing but true.

Swallowing I then spoke; "I'm more in love with you then ever before,"

**VHeart: You got to love confessions right?**

**Ikuto: And my confession is, I wanna give you a good one—**

**Amu: A good one off gift because he forgot to buy you something while you were posting! *glares at Ikuto* but unlike me, I got you something! *shaking bag***

**VHeart: Naw! Yay, I'll open it when I finish.**

**Ikuto: *whispers* not what I wanted to say...**

**Chimma: Review guys! And you'll get the next chapter!**

**A reminder, the next Chapter is called 'Confessions For You.'**


	13. Changes To The Heart

**XxxSCxxX**

**~—Previously on My Fake Boyfriend—~**

**XxxSCxxX**

_"Ikuto had a girlfriend before you Amu! He never told you!" __**(Rima)  
**__"Ay Ikuto, let's go to the Amusement Park together," __**(Nikko)**__,"  
"I am the 'mother' of every Dorm here, and one of many Maids to clean after your mess,"__** (Dorm Maid)**__  
"Oh, we are very clean people," __**(Amu)**__  
"Speak for yourself," __**(Ikuto)  
**__"How dare you interfere or comment in my personal life with Nagihiko!" __**(Rima)  
**__"I-I'm sorry, honestly!" __**(Ikuto)**__  
"O-oh you will be sorry. You were involved with Nikko last year weren't you"_ _**(Rima)  
**__"R-Rima-chan? Why are you—"__**(Amu)  
**__"Why the fuck would I be saying Ikuto is my boyfriend when he made me cry IN THE FIRST PLACE!" __**(Rima)**__  
"What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to stay in the lounge?" __**(Amu)**__  
"Sorry __mum__, I didn't know I was grounded," __**(Ikuto)**__  
"Oh, Y-Yuki-san, sorry, I forgot to look at the caller ID," __**(Amu)**__  
"__I was wondering if you'd like to meet up. I need to tell you something," __**(Yuki)**__  
"Actually Yuki, I can't right now," __**(Amu)**__  
"No, I don't wanna let go," __**(Ikuto)**__  
"Let go," __**(Amu)**__  
"Hey, we haven't kissed for a while," __**(Ikuto)**__  
"We kissed yesterday at the Amusement Park," __**(Amu)**__  
"Hey, I'm still sore. Would you mind if you stay here for a while longer?" __**(Ikuto)**__  
"F-fine," __**(Amu)**__  
"Thank you, Amu-koi..." __**(Ikuto)**_

**VHeart: I missed everyone! *cries***

**Ikuto: Wait, what story am I here for? **

**Amu: I think 'My Boyfriend's Brother Complex' by DestinyHeart9123.**

**Ikuto: I don't remember being in a chat with her.**

**Chimma: Long time everyone!**

**VHeart: Hey! That's my sister you're referring too! And it's 'My Fake Boyfriend'!**

**Amu: Well she does have a nice amount of reviews for only five chapters.**

**Ikuto: Why can't you be like her? Honestly, she updates when she promises.**

**VHeart: Maybe because I was sick?**

**Ikuto: Lies!**

**Chimma: You guys ready to continue 'My Fake Boyfriend'?**

**Amu/Ikuto: No...**

**VHeart: *sniff* you guys hurt so much! **

**Chimma: Such a long time, but we are ready to continue! And check out the sister of VampHeart9123, DestinyHeart9123!**

**VHeart: I'm so proud of her!**

**Ikuto: I like this girl already**

**Amu: Still a pervert I see**

**Ikuto: Always a pervert Amu-koi**

**Amu: Eww *walks away***

**Ikuto: You know you love it!**

**VHeart: *Sweat drop* Enjoy this chapter! Chimma?**

**Chimma: VHeart does not own Shugo Chara but me and her characters!**

**XxxSCxxX**

**~—Cheer Housing: Lounge Room: Amu POV—~**

**XxxSCxxX**

I sat on the couch, a notebook in hand and a pen in the other, as I wrote down the speech I was going to be presenting after our performance today. Sadly, I haven't finished the first line of the page. I looked around for inspiration, only seeing my mother reading a magazine. I tilted my head and watched her. Her body was still in great shape, her figure perfectly built for a Cheerleader. And she quite being a Cheerleader because she had Ami and me. Was that a sacrifice she had really accepted? Or was there more to the story?

Her head turned as she caught me staring. She smiled and I smiled gently as well, dropping my facade as I did so.

"Any luck with your speech?" She asked, closing her magazine.

"If you count a few words as an achievement, I'm going to be saying no," she chuckled.

"You know, I was in the exact same position as you are in now," I smiled. She got up and sat next to me. She took the book out of my grasp and read what was written. '"Cheerleading is what flows through our veins,"' She then looked at me. "That's it? For two hours you spent in here?" I nodded sheepishly.

"Yeah uh, I'm not good at my gramma and words," She nodded.

"I can see that," Then she reached down in her pocket and pulled out a sheet of folded paper. "I had a feeling this would come in handy," she passed it to me. "I said this after our first performance here. Maybe it'll inspire you in ways that inspired me," She kissed my cheek before grabbing her magazine and heading for the door. "I'm going to check on the girls. They might seemed calm, but right now they're probably nervous," I smiled at her before she left.

I looked down at the sheet of paper and began to open it. My mother's handwriting was so clear and confident, I was already impressed. But should I really read it? Well she did let me. But my ideas won't seem original then.

Inspiration is what has gotten me this far to Cheerleading. My mother had inspired me because she lived a life of a Cheerleader. My friends inspired me, propping me up to do the best I can. The Basketball Players has inspired me. Winning with all their efforts had me going that we could win. Although there were some slackers like Ikuto, their efforts had caused them to win.

And if it wasn't for the hook ups between these two teams, none of this would have happened.

None of me and Ikuto pretending to go out, or the competition that was announced. Everything would have been the same as it was.

I bit my lip and gently skimmed down the paper. Maybe an inspiration or two wouldn't hurt.

I began to read out loud. '"Passion is our main goal with the Sly Feline and the Tigers Rex. We all pursue the same goals and dreams. And that's winning. You may think we might be selfish, but words that you can truly believe in should be referred as a dream. My best friends have inspired the Cheerleading girl out of me. And my boyfriend Aruto Tsukiyomi has been everything to me even up until this very day. Our dreams to be world class cheerleads and basket players are still with us in our souls. Our blood is bind with what we have loved for. And to share our talents to the next generation is every girl and guys dream. To not only inspire us in our talents, but to inspire the people around us into finding their own dream," I had to stop to catch my breath before I continued. "We are here to win, and that's all I got to say,"

Wow...

"Wish I had the same inspiration as that," I mumbled. I re-read the text over and over in my head, not ones feeling tired of that speech. It all was meant for a Head Cheerleader to say. This was perfect to the judges ears. No wonder they won. And her best friends and boyfriend was there to support her...

Wait a second...BOYFRIEND!

"Boyfriend!" _And my boyfriend Aruto Tsukiyomi has been everything to me even up until this very day. _I looked up into the fire of the lounge room. "Mum and Aruto dated!"

**XxxSCxxX**

**~—Cheer Housing: Gym: Ikuto POV—~**

**XxxSCxxX**

I bounced the ball to and from Aruto, faster and faster we went, focussing my attention to the ball. I haven't done basketball in such a long time because of the competition and my injury. Since we have to give out a good performances with the baskets too, I had to focus with everything I had.

No distractions.

"Focus on the ball. You let it slip from your grip, you lose it completely. Got it?" I nodded. "Good," Then he took the ball from me and ran around the court. "Don't chase your opponent, you're only following his trap. Outrun him. Take a step over him. Make him lose focus,"

I reached for the ball, but Aruto side stepped. "Damn," I whispered. I tried outrunning him, but he kept turning. I stopped to breathe in.

"What's wrong Ikuto? Feeling to pressured?" I stretched my arm to feel a small tug of pain. I winced.

"Yeah, your too good," Aruto smiled.

"Well of course I am," He spun the ball, waiting for me to get in my stance again. I nodded.

"Shoot," I yelled and caught the ball between my hands. I bounced it towards the ring, doing moves as rehearsed when practiced. I had to be more faster when I do this. Amu would be doing something similar to the other side of the ring as well.

"Ikuto," I stopped and turned to Aruto. His face looked a little concerning. "We need to talk about something important,"

I groaned. "Can it be later?" I did it again, almost slipping but caught it in time.

"It's about Amu," I sighed and stopped.

"What about her?" I asked as though he was somewhat disproving our relationship.

He walked towards me and looked at me. "You didn't tell me it was Amu you were dating," I tilted my head.

"What's wrong with that? Is there something wrong with me dating her?" But Aruto just shook his head and walked back, telling me to continue. I shrug and kept going.

I reached out, jumping from my spot and threw the ball to the ring. Then the door burst opened. "Ikuto!" I turned to see Amu running to me, wearing sneakers, sport shorts and a V-top. It showed her cleavage really well. She slowed down when she stared at Aruto. She nodded towards him. "Coach Aruto,"

Aruto smiled. "Head Cheerleader Amu," I then looked at him, trying to make it seem obvious that we needed to be alone. Nodding towards me, he walked passed us. "I'll be leaving you two,"

We waited until Aruto left the gym before Amu talked. "Sorry, did I catch you in a bad time?" I shook my head. "ok," She passed me a folded piece of paper. I looked at her with an arch eyebrow. "Opened it you dumbass,"

"Wow, what got up in your ass?" She gave me a look.

"You really wanna talk about that?" I shook my head and opened the letter. We just started to become friends, well to me anyways, and the last thing I wanted was to ruin what I had. I read the note. Every word impressed me to the fullest except the part about Aruto as a boyfriend.

I waved the note to her. "Did you write this? If so, impressive except the fact that Aruto is my dad and not your boyfriend and," I re-read the top line. "Who the hell are the Sly Feline and Tigers Rex?"

Amu rolled her eyes. "Please, I couldn't even write something like that even if it saved my life," I bit my lip to stop a laughter coming out. She hit my arm as I winced in pain. "Second eww, I know Aruto is your dad and thirdly it was my mum's and your dad's teams," She was trying to tell me something between those lines.

I rubbed my chin. Then something clicked. "Hey, is it me or our parents were in the same teams..." She nodded her head. "So they were competing next to each other...hmmm,"

She sighed. "This note is my mother's, Midori. She was head Cheerleader, and I think Sly Feline was her name. Tigers Rex must be your dads. After all, they were Captain for their own,"

"Ok then, so why are you telling me this? Is there something I'm not getting?" She sighed loudly before slapping her head.

"I never knew guys like you could be so dense..." she took the note and pointed to the line. I pouted when she said and did that. "Here, read this where I'm pointing at,"

So I did. "My boyfriend Aruto Tsukiyomi has been everything to me even up until this very day..." I gave her a look. "Who was this chick that wrote it?"

"My mum you douche bag! Didn't you hear me before when I told you my mum wrote it?"

I ruffled my hair. "Yeah, sorry about that," She rolled her eyes.

"The point is, they dated. Don't you think it's like déjà vu for them to see their kids dating as well?" To be honest, I didn't get why she was acting like she was. Big deal they dated. Good for them, what does it have to do with us?

"Look, we're going to find out tonight," I said without thinking.

She looked up, questioning without words needed. "And how are we going to do that?"

I shrugged. "The confession thing tonight. Three things remember? If they don't say anything then we can tell them ourselves," I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Just to calm you down,"

She puffed and rolled her eyes before nodding. "hmm'k, but it's not only for my benefit," I smirked and she stuck her tongue out. Suddenly, the gym door started to jiggle. I quickly grabbed Amu's hand in mine and swung them around before Aruto and Nagi and Kai came through the door. Amu and I both looked at them. Something about the way they looked at me felt off. Amu must have felt that because she turned to me and nodded, her lips lined up like she didn't know what to say. "I guess I'll see you in rehearsals,"

I nodded. "Sure," She leaned into me and hugged me. For a minute, I thought her body felt like it wanted too without being forced. She didn't tense, but it did felt rushed, before she moved back and smiled. Fake obviously.

"Remember, three more hours and we're performing. Don't be late for rehearsals in thirty minutes," I nodded before briefly kissing her. I pulled back a little but got pulled down again. Her hand was placed on my cheek as the peck I gave her became a long kiss. Her lips pursed out and held that position onto mine for an extra ten seconds. She pulled back and withdrew her hand before turning and headed for the door.

If we only started dating just recently, I would have shown a look of surprise. However, because of a little misunderstanding from that girl named Utau, Amu and I are not virgins so that shouldn't be anything big. Except, it was.

To me anyways.

_You likey, likey the kissy!  
_Yeah...  
_You want more?  
_Yeah...  
_Tell her you want her  
_Yeah...NO!  
_Awe, you just ruined the fun  
_Tuff brain, tuff.

I brought myself out of my world and focused my attention on my father and the two teammates. I began walking up to them, nervous at what was about to happen. I wasn't on any good terms with anybody right now. I'm just wondering how far they're going to go.

"The boys and I have come to an agreement," Nagi said when I was close enough to them. I stopped and waiting. It shouldn't be that bad

"It was a last minute argument. I hope you don't take it personally man. It's for the best," Kai said, blocking off Nagi at the end.

I looked between the three of them, the tension among us was increasing. I should be scared, but some part of me knew something like this was bound to happen.

Nagi stepped forward, his face covered in nothing but power. Something was definitely off. Kai looked between the two of us, biting his lips as he did so. Aruto was a further away from Kai was standing. His eyes showed sorrow. I tilted my head to Nagi. He wanted to tell me something clear and clean.

"You're not Captain anymore," If voices could pierce the heart, then the breath that could be caught between my throat wasn't much of a shocker to them. My eyes could only see Nagi from our stance. His gaze was so fixed on mine, there was nothing else for me to see. "You're stepping down as Head Basketball Player and I'm taking your place,"

My fists were clenched. He was serious. He's still hurt for what I did to Rima, that he wants me to suffer something as well. What a joke.

I broke down to a smirk as I lifted my head. Best friend or not, he knows how much being Captain means to me. How am I supposed to be a good leader if something like this comes in front of me?

"Who do you think you are deciding without the Captain there?" My voice wasn't friendly anymore. Everything me had shattered. He pushed me to the far wall for this. I wouldn't mind be suspended for a while, but permanently? He lost it. Badly.

Nagi stepped forward, right up in my grill, so to speak. "I'm second in command the last time I checked. But now, I'm Captain. Whether you like it or not," All I did was coughed a laugh.

"Well I don't like it. And no, you're not Captain. Because if you are, then everything needs to change. The paper works, the way we work out and the way we play," He didn't change his expression. I then walked up so we were right in each other's faces. "What about Amu? Aren't you two friends? You're jeopardizing her chances to become Head Cheerleader as well. Rules said clearly in this competition, changes for one person will also mean the partner changes as well. If you pull me away then Amu has to come down with me," I pushed passed him, my shoulder roughly pushing his. "I won't let you do that to her—"

"He already discussed this with Rima and the Cheerleaders, Ikuto," I turned to face Kai. He shyly looked away but continued. "After the Semi tryouts, she will no longer be Cheer Captain. Rima is going to take her place," He looked back at me. "We already told the Head Committees a few hours ago. They told us nothing is going to be changed but the Leaders. It's our problem and not theirs," He stopped and looked at Aruto.

I turned to him and my anger flared higher. My own father. "What other bad news are you going to say to me old man? Anything else I need to be aware of? Anything you want me to know?" But he didn't say anything. He looked away. I saw pain conflict in his eyes. For whom though? Nevertheless, I was hurt even more. "Not even an Amu talk? You wanted to talk about her right? Was it about this? Was it this you wanted to talk about?" He still didn't answer so I took that as a yes. "Just as I thought. Thanks for telling me," I opened the gym door and left with a hard slam before walking back to my dorm.

**XxxSCxxX**

**~—Cheer Housing: Dorm Room: Amu POV—~**

**XxxSCxxX**

I wrapped myself with a towel after a nice steaming shower. I looked in the foggy mirror and stared at my reflection. "What am I going to do with you Ikuto? Always making me do stupid things," The flashback of the kiss came back. I groaned and shook my head, trying to discard it. I was only going with the flow. If I left without kissing him then it wouldn't feel like a couple thing to do. I sighed and walked out of the bathroom.

I walked around the bed and grabbed my clothes. I turned to the door and didn't hear any footsteps coming. I sighed in relief before taking the towel off of me and putting on my panties. I also wore a pad because I still had my monthlies. I put my bra on and a singlet on top. When I reached for my Cheerleading skirt, the door opened to reveal Ikuto.

My eyes widened. Holy shit, bad timing! I was standing still, waiting for Ikuto to stop and stare. But he just closed the door and headed for his closest, getting his suitcase and chucking his clothes in. I just stared.

Putting the skirt on I asked him; "What are you doing?" He didn't answer as he kept packing his clothes. Not that there were a lot of clothes to pack. I went over to him and knelt next to him. "Ikuto, what are you doing?"

"I'm getting ready to move dorms," His reply was. He zipped the suitcase and looked at me. And when he did, I just wanted to cry. He looked like he was crying. His eyes were slightly red, and his cheeks looked a little red.

I placed my hand over my mouth, before reaching over to touch his cheek. "Ikuto..." But he just moved away from my touch. He walked over to the bed and crashed on it. I got up and followed, sitting with my legs folded and staring down and Ikuto. "Ikuto what happened? When I left you were fine," He moved his head to the side and looked up at from his lying position.

He sighed before turning his head away from me. "I'm fine," He mumbled. But I shook my head.

"No you're not. Tell me," I crawled closer to him and shook him. "Ikuto come on. I'm all ears," But he still didn't move. I pouted. "Meanie, all I wanted to know why you were upset,"

"Why?" He quickly responded. He got up and leaned forward, his face turning into annoyance. "Why do you care?"

I looked at anything but his face. My mouth closing and opening. Finally I came with words. "Because we're Captains. We understand each other. We know what we're feeling without the other one telling us,"

He looked at me, his eyes looking to and from of my eyes. "Then you should understand why I'm acting like this," But I just shook my head.

"Tell me so I can understand," But he just sighed.

"Look..." He ruffled his hair before turning to face me again. "I think we should 'break up' if you know what I mean,"

I gave him a look of pure surprise. "Oh uh," I bit my lip. "Why?" Not knowing what else to ask.

"It's not you, believe me it's not. It's just, I don't think this competition is worth our time. I'm sure Rima and Nagihiko can take over better," He reached for my hand and I let him. I wanted to understand him.

"I don't follow," I looked down and saw his grip on my tightened. "Did something happen to make you think like this?" There was silence for a while. Neither of us talked. I saw him trying to say words out of his mouth, but they just didn't come out. I smiled at him. "You can tell me Ikuto—"

"I'm not Captain anymore," That took me out of surprise. "Nagihiko is taking my place. And Rima is taking yours," I leaned back at the mention of Rima taking my place. What happened when I left? I took my hand out of his grip. "We were going to talk about this after the tryouts , but I think you deserved to know..."

I shook my head, looking at Ikuto with disbelieved. "Why am I being dragged down with you?" Ikuto bit his lip.

"The rules says that 'changes for one person will also mean the partner changes as well.' They all knew that, but still wanted to pursue it," I began shaking. My breath coming in short gasps. "Amu, breathe," I sniffed but get gasping.

"They..." Something was flowing up in my eyes. "Why would they..." I looked at Ikuto. "They didn't tell me or you first? They decided this on their own?" He nodded. Right then I got mad, and with tears falling down my eyes, I got even more pissed. "We're not going home Ikuto. We're not stepping down as Captains either,"

"Amu, be easy with this," Ikuto said, trying to calm me down. I gave him a confused look.

"Why aren't you mad?" I somewhat yelled at him. I'm mad that he told me. I can't imagine how much he is feeling when he was told this.

He squinted his eyes. "You don't think I'm mad?"

"No," I said. I know I being pity. Really, really pity. But what was I supposed to do. Nod my head and say 'your emotions are strong. I'm not sure if you're upset or not'. No, that was lame. I wiped away my tears and continued to look at him.

Ikuto suddenly grabbed my shoulders and brought me forward. "I am mad Amu. So mad that I cried when I came over here. What else do you want me to say?"

I grabbed onto his face and brought it forward. "Then do something about it. Do something about it with me," My eyes lightened at the thought. I smiled in a mischief way. "Ikuto, let's prove who's right to be Captain. I'm not giving up without a fight,"

He thought about this. At first I thought he reject my offer, but with a smirk coming off from his face, my thoughts flew out. "Any ideas?"

I flew off my bed and headed for my wardrobe , getting my pompoms. "Grab your basketball and listen to what I have to say," I held my pompoms before walked out of the dorm, Ikuto following behind with his basketball. "We're going to be rehearsing in ten minutes so we need to be quick," We came face to face to the gym door. I heard people inside and some Cheerleading inside. Ikuto touched my shoulder. "Yeah?"

"What are you planning Amu?" He gave me a brow but I just smiled.

"Nothing big. I'm just going to prove something to everyone," Before walking through the double doors where, with a startle, everyone was rehearsing.

The second the door slammed back into place, everyone stopped and stared. Aruto and my mum, sitting on stools talking to each other, also stared.

I began walking, Ikuto walking next to me. I smiled and tilted my head to the side. "A little birdie told me some interesting news," No one talked and my smile grew. "Is it true Ikuto and I are being replaced?" No one again spoke.

Then Rima walked towards us. "Yes," She said. She looked at me, a sad look coving her features. "I'm sorry Amu, I was going to tell you,"

"So why didn't you?" For some reason, some bitchy part of me was leaking out. My facade wasn't on me, so what I was doing was natural. I stopped smiling altogether and looked around at everyone. "When did you al plan to 'drop' me?"

"A few hours ago," Saaya said, though mumbled.

"Was it everyone who voted?" Some nodded, others stood still. Period or not, I was pissed. "I'm sorry, I didn't get that message clear enough. Could you answer me again?" I said louder. I saw Ikuto look at me. A side no one saw coming was about to be revealed to them.

"Amu-chan," I turned to look at Sakura. "Why are you acting like this? You're not being normal,"

"No," I protested. "I've been to easy on everyone, that's what's not normal," I looked over to Nagi. "I mean, everyone should be able to share what they really feel right?"

Nagi looked back. "Amu, I'm sorry, but it's been decided. Please understand and accept it,"

"I'm not accepting nothing from anyone ok," I didn't say it as a question. I said it with confidence. "You all think a decision could be made without the Captains discussing with you about it?"

"You're not Captain anymore," Rima interrupted. "And no one speaks to Nagi like that,"

I looked at Rima. My best friend. No way did I want to right. But I wanted to prove something to everyone. Unless I step down, no one is taking my position. "But I just did Rima," I said with attitude.

"What's with you Amu?" Some of the girls asked.

"Amu, what's going on?" My mother asked.

Before I said anything, Ikuto stepped forward. "It seems Amu and I have been betrayed. And have I thought that we were friends," He pfft and shook his head. "And it all started because I made Rima cry,"

Rima gave Ikuto a death glare. "That isn't the reason why jackass,"

"No one speaks to Ikuto like that," I said. Rima looked at me, disbelief written on her face. "You want me to respect the person you love? Respect mine as well. I'm not taking any more shit from no one anymore. Because it seems like I've been too nice to everybody. Rima does have the quality of a leader doesn't she?" A few girls nodded with pride. Sakura was the only one of the girls that gave me a sad look. The rest were pissed at me. I smiled. "You angry at me?" All the girls except Sakura nodded. "Makes your decision to still pick Rima as the Captain still,"

"Yeah! She's never this mean to us!" I looked over at Minako.

"And she's not bitchy to us. She's better than you and she never tries to get your place. Maybe there should be a new leader for us," Jenny continued.

I clenched my fist. No, I won't let them get me. But it was hard. I'm getting stabbed countless of times. Every girl besides Sakura said something mean. Some of their comments weren't even based on this. Some had been based on how I've been giving my duties to Rima and not caring about them as much as Rima does.

Right then, I felt stupid. My goal to get my name back wasn't getting anywhere. I'm losing it. My hands are clenched so tight I thought blood was coming out. My eyes were getting blurry. But my face, I knew my face without looking at a mirror, was still strong.

"Let Rima have her shine!"

"Rima's better than you. She's got spirit,"

No, don't lose it. I looked at my mum. She wasn't saying anything. She's just shaking her head at me. My mum...

I felt myself walking back. Hands on my shoulders as I got blocked from Ikuto's back.

"Just listen to yourselves," He yelled back. It was getting quiet, but more talking was being said. "I said listen to yourselves. Who are you trying to prove this too? Amu? Obviously it's working. Because all you're doing is shattering her dream even further," There was only breathing heard. "One verse the rest of you? What are you guys, twelve? After how many weeks and nights has she prepared for you guys to be here? Without her, you wouldn't even be here,"

"Not true! Rima would have made us stronger than what we are now," I think Jenny yelled that out.

"Again, listen to yourselves," He said gently. "Are you really her friends? Dragging her down doesn't seem right for a friend,"

"She's the one dragging us down," Minako said.

"How?" Ikuto said flatly. "You know, since you just said that, I still wonder why Amu is still here," I grabbed onto his shirt, pressing my face into it.

I'm hated because I wanted to prove something. Something I wanted my Cheerleaders to understand.

But maybe I should just give up and let Rima take over. Obviously Cheerleading isn't me.

"Fine," I mumbled. Ikuto turned slightly, before I said it louder. "Fine," I wiped my noise and stepped away from Ikuto. I walked to where Rima was, getting embraced by Nagi. I sniffed again before reaching in my pocket and took out paper. The speech I wrote after leaving the gym. I hand it to Rima and my pompoms. "The speech for today. You can read it out or change it," She grabbed it and stared at it. She might be small, but they were right. Rima's got the spirit. "I quite,"

Rima's head looked up. I stopped my tears from falling again. "Amu..." But I held up a hand and smiled.

"They're right. I don't have spirit like you. You can lead them to success. I can just accept them for the talent they have," I looked at everyone else. "You happy now?" I raised my voice. "You got want you want. I quite. Rima is taking over," But I still don't understand how this happened. Who started this all?

I turned and walked back to Ikuto, letting him see the tears that just escaped my eyes.

Ikuto looked at me. "Amu..." But all I did was cry out loud and ran out of the gym.

I don't know what happened, or why it happened. Was I being too cocky with this? Maybe I wasn't thinking. Or maybe I was acting different to everyone and they got scared at this new me. But, I definitely knew one thing; I lost my chance at getting my life back with Cheerleading for my team.

**XxxSCxxX**

**~—Cheer Housing: Dorm Room: Ikuto POV—~**

**XxxSCxxX**

I watched with a startled heart as Amu ran out of the room. She was shattered to the last piece of her heart. Why don't they understand how much Cheerleading means to her? Being Captain means everything to her. Never have I seen anyone so dedicated to their job. Her passion was shown through every move she made and every direction she made. But that's all gone.

I turned back to them all and looked at everyone of them. Talk about dramatic moments. "You guys happy now?" They didn't say anything. "Good, I'm glad you're happy," Then I turned my attention to the guys and lightly laughed. "Now, my _friends_," I said sarcastically. "Where shall I start..." They didn't say anything. I looked at Nagi. "Want to say something Captain?"

He just stared at me, bitting his lip. "No," He mumbled.

I gave him a confused look. "You sure? I thought all Captains have the privilege to say what they really feel," I dropped my ball and turned casually away. "Just so you all know," I said while walking to the door. "You lost two dedicated to their souls athletes," I turned lightly to the side. "Good luck with tryouts. Break a leg or two," I opened the door and stepped out, hearing my name getting called from more than just one person.

"Ikuto!"

I sighed and closed my eyes. "Just a waste of time," they will do fine. It will just be like not pretending to date Amu and getting in. I turned my face to a frown. "Amu," I began walking to the dorm, already hearing Amu's tears falling down on each of her clothes.

**XxxSCxxX**

**VHeart: ...Wow...Umm ok so different to the preview, but that preview will come. I just added a chapter in front of it.**

**Ikuto: This is too depressing! Where's the humour!**

**VHeart: There has to be something bad in every story. **

**Amu: Question, how did this start?**

**Chimma: All answers will be revealed next chapter! Why did Rima and Nagi take Amu and Ikuto's place? It wasn't because Ikuto yelled at Rima so what must it be?**

**Ikuto: Can we do a preview? Please!**

**Amu: You act like a twelve year old! *sighs* I'm happy a fight like that never happens between the girls and I.**

**Ikuto: You mean those backstabbing girls?**

**Amu: Yes, so glad Rima or anyone isn't like that.**

**Ikuto: Except VHeart's characters...**

**VHeart: Hey! That was mean!**

**Chimma: A small preview: **'I turned again. What does she still want? I gripped my suitcase tighter.

"Amu, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to get you kicked off as Captain! I was blackmailed to do it!"

I was confused. "Who blackmailed you to do something like that?"

She swallowed before lowering her voice. "She's a Captain of her own. She's the leader of a group called Shugo Chara. I don't know how she knows you, but she wanted to get rid of you. She says your her opponent that needs to be rid of,"

I shook my head. "Look Nikko, I don't know why I'm asking but, what did she blackmail you with?" She bit her lip, and played with her finger nails.

"She uh, she said she will expose me to you if I don't do her biding,"

My eyes furrowed. "What did she say?" She didn't speak. "Look, I'm not going to get mad. I'm off the Squad so I can't do anything. If anything, you have the power over me," She sighed and gave me a sorry look.

"She said she will tell you I was Ikuto's girlfriend. And that I'm still in love with him," I lifted my eyes. Oh.

**VHeart: Review please! I'm better so I can update soon if I get reviewed! **

**Chimma: And check out DestinyHeart9123!**

**Ikuto: Yes I will! *feels Amu behind him* actually, I think I'll stay.**

**Amu: Yes, just as I thought.**

**R&R! **


	14. Moment With You

**XxxSCxxX**

**~—Previously on My Fake Boyfriend—~**

**XxxSCxxX**

_"Hey, we haven't kissed for a while," __**(Ikuto)**__  
"We kissed yesterday at the Amusement Park," __**(Amu)**__  
"Hey, I'm still sore. Would you mind if you stay here for a while longer?" __**(Ikuto)**__  
"F-fine," __**(Amu)**__  
"Thank you, Amu-koi..." __**(Ikuto)  
**__"We need to talk about something important," __**(Aruto)**__  
"Can it be later?" __**(Ikuto)**__  
"You didn't tell me it was Amu you were dating," __**(Aruto)**__  
"The boys and I have come to an agreement," __**(Nagi)**__  
"It was a last minute argument. I hope you don't take it personally man. It's for the best,"__** (Kai)**__  
__ "You're not Captain anymore," __**(Nagi)**__  
"Nagihiko is taking my place. And Rima is taking yours," __**(Ikuto)**__  
"Is it true Ikuto and I are being replaced?" __**(Amu)**__  
"Amu, I'm sorry, but it's been decided. Please understand and accept it," __**(Nagi)**__  
"I'm not accepting nothing from anyone ok," __**(Amu)**__  
"You're not Captain anymore, and no one speaks to Nagi like that," __**(Rima)**__  
"And it all started because I made Rima cry," __**(Ikuto)**__  
"That isn't the reason why jackass," __**(Rima)**__  
"No one speaks to Ikuto like that. You want me to respect the person you love? Respect mine as well. I'm not taking any more shit from no one anymore," __**(Amu)**__  
"Rima's better than you. She's got spirit," __**(Cheerleader)**__  
"I quite," __**(Amu)**__  
"Just so you all know, you lost two dedicated to their souls athletes," __**(Ikuto)**_

**VHeart: Another update today! Yeah, I'm going good with this!**

**Ikuto: For now, like always**

**VHeart: Don't be so mean! I'm not in the mood today *gives a bad aura***

**Amu: *Scared* maybe we should be nice today Ikuto.**

**Chimma: *gives a bad aura* please be nice to me as well.**

**Ikuto: *slaps head* who is not nice to you?**

**Chimma: *daggers at Ikuto* you!**

**Amu: *Backing towards the door* Ikuto be careful...**

**Ikuto: *rolls eyes* They're just being moody today. If there is anything new, I'll be sure to toss a dollar in.**

**Amu: *slaps head* Can we just do the disclaimer and get on with it?**

**VHeart: Whatever! Chimma, you know what to do**

**Chimma: *rolls eyes* VHeart doesn't own Shugo Chara, only me. **

**Ikuto: *looks between Chimma and VHeart* wow, talk about a bad sign *looks at Amu* why aren't you getting involved?**

**Amu: *gives Ikuto an 'are you serious' look* Because I am smart? **

**Ikuto: Psh, whatever love**

**Amu: *Hits Ikuto with bat* Never say that!**

**A/N: Ok, so maybe the previous are not necessary, but I think they are ok. Should I still keep them or get rid of them? Up to you my fellow reviewers!**

**XxxSCxxX**

**~—Cheer Housing: Dorm Room: Amu POV—~ **

**XxxSCxxX**.

I packed everything I knew that was mine, leaving nothing left that wasn't. I wouldn't be happy knowing that I left something here when Rima and Nagi move in. The thought still makes my heart squeeze. Why can't I continue being Captain? I've never wanted nothing more than to lead my Cheerleaders to success. But I know now that a role like that can only be in the hands of Rima.

Still, I should be Captain! I deserve it!

I slightly shook, even on my knees I felt the feeling of collapsing with a retching heart. I looked over at Ikuto who was packing up his things behind me. I can't imagine the pain he is going through. To be shared that his best friend purposely took his role because of his girlfriend was so stupid. For a loud and leader type person he is, he was taking this too quietly. I want to know how he's feeling. I want him to know how I was feeling.

I realized my thoughts and tried to scribble them out of me. No, that was so cheesy. It wasn't like Ikuto and I are best friends like Rima and I were. And yes, I said_ were._ No true friend would ever do something like that, especially how much one knew about the feelings of another.

I turned to the sound of clothes been thrown on the floor. I turned to see Ikuto with his hands fisted in his hair as clothes were chucked to one side of the room. I swallowed and crawled over to him, leaving my unzipped bag where it was. I picked up his clothes and crawled over to him, accidently smelling the scent on his clothes. If I was relaxed, I would have sighed dreamily. His clothes smelt like lavender. Sweet, tender lavender.

I folded his clothes neatly in his suitcase, noticing from the corner of my eye that he was watching me. As I placed his jeans on top of the pile, I reached over Ikuto and grabbed a t-shirt. I felt the movement of his eyes and could feel the breath on my skin. I was confused for a minute. I wasn't thinking where my position was from him, but when I looked up, his face was an inch or two away from my own. I could see the confusion and bluntness in his eyes. The slackness in his position. I could also see that he was mad as well. Before I could examine anything else, I leaned back and continued to pack his clothes. The t-shirt was nicely folded in my lap, until it got snatched away from me, and was replaced with hands.

My head was down as he came closer to me. I, myself, was too tired to do anything. I didn't stop him from doing anything at all. I didn't even comment on how pervert his hands were getting on me. They were on my thighs, slowly crawling up higher but slowing when his head was leaning on mine. I placed my hands on top of his, rubbing circles as I did.

"I hate this," He breathed. I just nodded. "To have thought a lot of things would go right, yet instead they went totally out of our hands," I nodded again. He moved until our knees were touching and our heads were leaning on each other. "Do you think we would be ok?"

I shrugged. "It depends I guess. Moving on is hard, but I'm sure our lives would get better," My reply was soft, keeping it low but audible. I lifted my head and saw his eyes looking down on our hands. They were rubbing circles on each other.

"Are you talking about the competition or us?" His eyes shot up and stared at mine, wanting me to say something, anything to ease the pain we faced.

My reply was a shrug. "The competition is a one in a life time chance, but I'm sure there are many other chances out there. Who knows, we might be so moved by the school that some random people would want to sponsor us," I only spoke what I hoped was true. In reality, I didn't know if something like that would ever happen. Who knows where we might end up. Working in shops or an assistant for teachers. Anything could happen now that we're not being involved with the competition.

Ikuto moved his head to the side, his head still pressed against mine. "And what about us?" His hands overlapped my own and gently squeezed them. I adverted my eyes, a small blush creeping its way on my cheeks. I could feel my blood boiling when his head moved. It looked like he was preparing to kiss me.

I bit my lip. "We did promise to break up after the competition. However, is the competition over for us though? And if it is, then I guess we have to move on,"

Ikuto checked my face out. His eyes gently sweeping me from an angle that I was sure he could see under my nose. I hate to have boogers inside my nose right now. "Do we have to move on?"

I tilted my head to the same side. A wrong movement I made on my department. "What do you mean?"

He tugged a smile at the end of his mouth. "I mean, does it have to be over for us?" His head moved straighter and so did mine. Then with his head, he pushed forward like he was supposed to lean his head closer to me. Instead of that idea, he pushing me back with him. My back hit the edge of the bed as I saw his eyes examine me again. My heart was pounding and tightening when I was staring back at him, not daring to break the contact.

I forced my voice to answer his question. "What are you talking about? There was never an 'us'," I laughed nervously but saw no change in his expression. "You're exaggerating Ikuto,"

I saw a little smirk covering something up. Something I had no chance at looking deeper. Without warning, he leaned closer to me, cinnamon breath hitting where my lips were parted. I could already taste his lips, which was pretty weird considering they weren't even touching my own. But after kissing him a few times, I had this funny sensation of already knowing what his lips would feel like. "What makes you think I'm exaggerating? I'm just speaking what feels like it needs to be answered," The tip of his nose touched mine. "And what's with this 'there was never an us'? Of course there is, it's just that you can't see it,"

A little remark came out before I had the chance to stop. "Are you saying you like me Ikuto?"

He just smirked and leaned towards me.

I was too speechless to say anything else. Ikuto's hands pulled away from mine and placed them on my cheeks. He closed his eyes and leaned down, sweeping his lips over mine sweetly. He did it again but lingered the kiss longer, drawing closer to me as he possibly could. He broke the kiss, but swiftly had my lips mingled with his again. It felt like our lips were magnets; they couldn't separate once they were close enough together. Our lips parted as we took more of each other in. My hand found its way to his hair as they entwined to the tips. I brought him down on me, pulling him to the extent where eventually I was laying on the floor with him on top of me. Our lips still interlaced together.

For a moment I felt the loss of the anger and the feeling of something brighter. The hands that were on my cheeks left and was instead on the other side of me. They laid down on floor, securing me in a little circle. His little circle. My eyes were closed, but when Ikuto started kissing me on the edge of my mouth and lower to my neck, my eyes shot opened. I felt the tug of my shirt as it came off one shoulder. My hand that was laced in his hair came flopping down to my waist. He sat up quickly to take off his shirt. It was gone before I had the chance to count. And then he swept down and captured my lips with his again, as if nothing like that happened.

I could understand where he was coming from. Something in me was calling out to stop. It wasn't because we were going too fast. Ok, that was part of the reason why. But it was because I finally knew what his intentions are. What a better way of feeling good then having sex with someone? It wasn't because he liked me like I said, it was so he could get his mind off things. And to be honest, I didn't mind going all the way with him for this reason.

I touched his shoulders, and I thought I was going to pull him away. But I only brought him closer. I felt his hands lifting my shirt up, until my tone abs was skin to skin with Ikuto's abs. And Oh My Cheer smacking Goddess his abs. How they felt against my own was so good. I think I moaned in the kiss when he pressed himself onto me. My hair felt like it was being played with in one of his hands. The other was pulling the shirt higher off me.

His tongue slide on my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I allowed and waited for his tongue to slide in mine. When it did I felt nervous, like I wasn't ready for something like this after all.

I heard him moan as we touched each other's tongues. The thought was making me feel unexperienced. Well obviously since I never had a boyfriend before. But still. I was uncomfortable with a make out, but of course doing it more than once made it easier and better to do.

His hands were sliding up on my sides and down to where my abs where. Or maybe lower. No wait, definitely lower. Like where my undies are lower. He gripped the edge of my shorts and started to tug them down.

That was where I drew the line. My body responded faster than my mind could register. I couldn't take this far as I thought I could go.

"I-Ikuto no," I mumbled and moved about underneath him. He only moaned but stopped with the tugging. He kissed my collar bone and my neck but I didn't feel the need to continue. I was breathing really hard when I opened my eyes and tried to regain myself again. "Ikuto stop," I puffed out, trying to push him off of me.

He stopped and crawled back up where he was hovering over me where my head was looking up. "You already want to stop?" I nodded. He pursed his lips to the side and looked around at anything but me. Finally he looked back down and nodded. "Ok," He said. "But one more kiss,"

I cocked my head to the side. "So you do like me," I tease. I smirked when he didn't say anything. His focus was my lips. Or chest, either one of those. "Admit it," I mocked again. "You. Like. Me," His eyes snapped up to mine again.

"And what are you going to do about it?" I dropped the smirk and looked at him. "What are you going to say if I did confess that?" He was serious. His face wasn't taking a joke at all. It wasn't one of his facades, that is what I definitely know. I bit my lip and looked to the side where his arms were holding him up. I focused on how tanned they were and how toned they felt. What was my response were to be if he did confess that? He continued when I didn't reply for a few minutes. "Do you like me back?"

"Define the term like?" He gave me a brow but responded.

"As in, do you have any interest in me? The term you get when a girl confesses to a guy. You know that sort of thing,"

I didn't give him a reply. What was I supposed to say; 'Yeah I do. I really like you Ikuto. And now that we both feel the same way, let's keep going where we left off?' No thank you. Keeping how I feel about him will stay with me. I don't have any intentions telling him soon. I want to test the balance out before I do commit myself. Besides, I still haven't figured out my feelings with Yuki. I keep getting interrupted by Ikuto all the time.

"Amu? A reply would be nice," His voice sounded weary, and his arms were slightly shaking.

"Maybe we should keep packing. I want to get out of here before they finished their try outs," I crawled back up against the bed and stood up before walking to my suitcase again. I think without me realizing there and then that I rejected him. I heard him sigh before hearing the floor boards squeak.

"Ok then, don't give me an answer. But don't go running to Yuki as well," I turned, a little bit angry that he even said that.

"Um, I could if I wanted to," I pointed out. He stood with only his shorts. And damn it does he look sexy without a t-shirt. I placed hands on my hips and waited for his response.

"Why?" His reply was. His eyes looked down, ashamed to even look at me. His fingers were gently flexing into his palm, and I wondered what he was thinking.

"Because there isn't a law saying I can't,"

"But in the relationship terms, it's not right dating someone while being interested in another guy,"

I gapped. "Um, 'we' are not really dating Ikuto. Get your facts straight,"

He took a quick short intake of breath. "But I want to date you," He looked at me. "I want to date you properly,"

I shook my head, out of shock and not believing him. "Are you out of your mind? Why would you want to date me anyways? I thought we agreed to end this the second we finished the competition,"

"Well you know what? Things have changed Amu. I like you now, so what are you going to do about it?" His voice sounded angry.

A bit of my bitchiness returned back in my blood system. "I'm not going to accept your confession that's a starting point," I had my heart tighten by just saying that. I pushed passed that feeling and continued. "And hell, I could date whoever I want now. There is nothing stopping me from doing that,"

He shook his head and ruffled his hair, turned around and faced the wall. "You really know how to cut someone into pieces when you set your mind to it," My body felt weak. "I like that about you," I stared at the back of his head with confusion. "You're a beautiful person Amu. And I want you to be happy with me. I like the strong part about you. So confident in how you do things. I'm sure your speech was just as powerful," He turned to me with sapphire eyes in a mix of furry and sadness. "But it's not beautiful when you want to chase after another guy,"

I swallowed a thick lump in my throat. I couldn't believe myself for the things I have done. It was my fault to even start this game of mine. If I didn't suggest it, things would have been done more smoothly and painless. I could see the effect I did, the damage it has caused to not only me and the Cheerleaders, but Ikuto and his team. But there was no time to pity myself. Ikuto is already describing the best things in me, something that I couldn't see.

I just sighed and tossed everything in my suitcase, not bothering to fold them. Closing the case up as fast and best I could, I grabbed the small bag on my shoulder and held the suitcase in the other hand. "Let's go Ikuto,"

**XxxSCxxX**

**~—Cheer Housing: Dorm Room: Ikuto POV—~ **

**XxxSCxxX**

I watched her leave the dorm, her movements a little unbalanced, but strong as her strides left her outside of hallway. My eyes followed her every movement; the way she held tightly onto her bag and the slackness she held onto her suitcase. Her eyes that were focused on the door didn't move until she turned around to close the handle. Even then her eyes didn't look up to see my own. The pain in which she helped fill in.

When the door shut, I flinched. It wasn't necessary, but my being that got hurt and rejected reflected on the movements she made. Oh, and how hard she made my decision. The confession wasn't what I hoped for. I didn't plan on saying anything for a long time. But when she brought it up with that rosy cheeky smirk of hers, I had the courage to tell her.

_And look where you are now; alone...  
_...  
_What, no backtalk?  
_It's not a good time for joking around  
_Naw Ikuto got hurt—  
_Shut up!  
_...  
_...  
_Wow...you really did get hurt_

Yeah, it hurts just too much.

I moved my feet and sat on the bed, covering my face in the palms of my hands. I'm losing everything important to me. Everything is going down the drain. I don't know what to do. Nagi took my place, my father doesn't trust the decisions I'm doing and the team is encouraging Nagi to be Captain. On top of that, Amu's team kicked her off because of me, she quite because of me, she left this room because of me, and she might be going into the arms of that asshole because of me.

I shot up from the bed and threw all my clothes and crap out of the suitcase, onto the bed. I'll make things right. I'll make them how they are supposed to be, whether it hurts me more, or the team.

**XxxSCxxX**

**~—Cheer Housing: Front Desk: Amu POV—~ **

**XxxSCxxX**

I waited by the door for Ikuto to get out. I'm not going anywhere unless he was with me. I was afraid to walk away from here without him. I know I made a big thing with him in the Dorm, but it doesn't mean I would abandon him.

I leaned my head on the wall, breathing the fragment air through my nose. I wondered how the team was going in their try outs. I heard music from the auditorium as I passed by. It wasn't the song for our—I mean their routine, so I assumed they were close.

We were this close, _this_ close to achieve what we wanted. Why did it fall out of our hands then?

"Amu?" My head shot up to the source of sound. My eyes examined them, showing nothing but hatred through my gaze.

"What do you want Nikko?" She began walking up to me, decorated in glitter and bows on her hair. She held her pompoms in one hand while her other hand held a CD. My shoulders slightly went down. I should have been with them getting ready.

She stopped somewhat in front of me, but I shifted to the side, trying to get away from her as best as I could. She got the picture and stood back a little.

"I see you are leaving," I nodded my head slightly. She nodded as well. "Is Ikuto going to be out soon? I need to uh tell him something important," I only stared at her. The mention of Ikuto gave my heart a squeeze.

I shrugged. "I don't know. He'll get out when he's ready. Who knows where he is," She nodded at me, as we stood there not saying anything to each other.

I sighed before turning to leave. I felt her hand reach my elbow. "Wait Amu! I-I just want to say I'm sorry," I turned back to her. "I know how much Cheerleading must mean to you, and I know it hurts, at least here me out—"

I snatched myself back. "You don't know anything. You don't know how much it means to me. All you knew was Rima is better than me as a Captain," I headed towards the door again.

"Wait Amu, just listen please,"

I turned again. What does she still want? I gripped my suitcase tighter but turned, staring at the pit of her blue eyes.

"Amu, I am so sorry. I know you're blaming Rima for this, but she isn't the one who decided this," I turned around to give her my full attention. She realized this and kept going, swallowing as she did so. "I was the one who made that decision," I only sighed and gave her a hurtful expression. "I-I didn't mean to get you kicked off as Captain I swear it! I was blackmailed to do it! You have to believe that Amu! Everyone in that room is freaking out because you're not there. But also, they're confused as you are,"

I was confused. "Who blackmailed you to do something like that?" I asked, clicking momentarily at that point.

She swallowed before lowering her voice. "She's a Captain of her own. She's the leader of a group called Shugo Chara. I don't know how she knows you, but she wanted to get rid of you. She says your her opponent that needs to be rid of,"

I shook my head. "Look Nikko, I don't know why I'm asking but, what did she blackmail you with?" She bit her lip, and played with her finger nails.

"She uh, she said she will expose me to you if I don't do her biding,"

My eyes furrowed. "What did she say?" She didn't speak. "Look, I'm not going to get mad. I'm off the Squad so I can't do anything. If anything, you have the power over me, whether you're my friend or not, I can't touch you," She sighed and gave me a sorry look.

"She said she will tell you I was Ikuto's girlfriend. And that I'm still in love with him," I lifted my eyes. What did she just say?

She saw my hesitation in replying her. She had a look of knowing that would be my answer. What surprised me was that she had tears wielding up in her eyes. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed.

"I'm so sorry! I'm a bad person to even do this! B-But I didn't want to ruin my relationship with Tadase,"

_Well you ruined mine!  
_That's true.  
_So tell her.  
_No. I understand how she feels. I can feel how much she regrets it.

I gently smiled. How long had she been hiding this from me must really be hard, considering we don't do lies and tell the truth to each other. She's been the honest person I know in the group. Smiling to us and trying to be the best as she could go in the Squad.

I dropped everything and rushed to hug her, patting her shoulders and whispering encouraging words.

"Hey, you're going to smudge your make up," She looked up and I had a hard time trying not to laugh. She smudged make up alright. "Um, why don't you go to the dressing rooms and get cleaned up,"

I let go of her but she held onto me tightly. Her blue crying eyes looked at my honey brown orbs. "Come with me. I don't want to be there alone,"

"But you're not alone—"

"I am I am! I am alone! I told Sakura and Saaya and Yaya and also Rima, and they totally hate me for ruining their chances for winning. They blame me for everything that's happening. They even blamed me for losing you off the Squad," She leaned forward and cried on my shoulder. "I...I'm so sorry Amu. B-but I guarantee you," She looked up. "I am over Ikuto in a romantic way. I am," I just nodded and patted her.

"Ok, ok," I hushed her. "Everything is ok. I'll come with you to the dressing room and watch, but I'm not joining,"

She cried harder. Which shocked me. "Please come back Amu! We're on in just ten minutes and we are hopeless! Everyone is still experiencing the loss of you and Ikuto,"

I wanted to cry. So badly. "They don't want us anymore. And besides, I believe you guys can do it. You don't need me and Ikuto anymore,"

"You hear that Nikko? She doesn't want to come back," My head and Nikko's head shot up at the sound of voice. There stood a girl with four other Cheerleaders behind her. She had red hair with some up in a ponytail on the side, a pink dress with a that had 'SC' printed in gold on front. She had pompoms on either side of her hands, positioned on her hips in a 'cool' way. There was three other girls on her side, one with blue hair, one with blond hair and one with orange brown hair. They looked like they were whispering about something, something like 'wow it's her,' and 'she's different then described'. I furrowed a bit.

"What do you want? Oh wait, I'm sorry, who are you I mean? It seems like I don't know you girls, but you know me," I asked, my facade in place.

The red head smirked. "My name is Ran, leader of Shugo Chara, and I want you, Amu Hinamori, to forever quite Cheerleading,"

I gave her a brow. "And why the hell would I want to do that?"

She shrugged. "Time would tell. Right now, I'm just happy that you're out for the tryouts," She snapped her fingers and the girls that I suppose was her Cheerleaders, payed attention. "Let's go girls," She looked at me. "I'm sorry for not introducing myself sooner, but it seems like I have to go now. Maybe someday we could get to know each other that little more," Then she turned around and walked away.

Her blue hair friend turned around quickly. "Oh yeah, it seems like your ex-Squad is in a big pickle. Don't worry, after when we're done they won't need to worry—"

"Miki!" Ran yelled. Miki flinched but chased after Ran.

I stared off at their retreat. "Amu? Amu are you ok?"

"Nikko?" I managed to ask.

"Yeah?" She asked, a worried expression grasping in her voice.

I looked at her. "Was she the girl who blackmailed you?" She nodded. I chuckled. "You have got to be kidding me," I began to slowly laugh, feeling that emotion flood in me all of a sudden.

Nikko gave me a worried look. "Amu? Are you ok?"

My laughter died but I still had a grin plastered on my face. "I'm going to be asking a big but last favour from you guys," I turned to her. "Give me and Ikuto this one last chance to whip some Shugo Chara ass,"

She looked at me, looked to the direction of Ran and her friends, and then back at me. She nodded and smiled, pulling me to the dressing rooms. "Don't worry about your suitcase, we'll have the Mama Maids as we call them to take them back to yours and Ikuto's room again,"

I stopped breathing. The mention of his name tightened me up. "Hey Nikko, where do you think Ikuto is?"

Nikko responded almost abruptly. "I lied about could not finding him. He was the one that told me to come get you. He was the one that told the Squad to give you guys one last chance. It was him that gave you guys back your names," I blinked as we entered the girls dressing rooms. "But Ran and her Squad doesn't know. Now go get changed and be out here in two minutes for makeup," She pushed me in a dressing room with my uniform.

"Ikuto did that?" I whispered.

**XxxSCxxX **

**VHeart: There you guys go! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thank you for reviewing! I thought you guys forgotten about this story...**

**Amu: I don't think everyone forgot about you**

**Ikuto: Well we did before**

**Chimma: Here's a preview:**

'"A toast to becoming successful for round one!" We cheered and clapped out glasses together. "And for our new Captains, Rima and Nagi,"

Rima smiled up at me. "Amu, we said you could have your role back. Being sub captain is so much more fun for me,"

I stuck my tongue out. "Tuff," she laughed and clapped our glasses together.

Ikuto sat behind me. I could feel the warmness of his body and the movement he was doing as he talked to Nagi. I'm glad we were back to a big family. I just hoped me and Ikuto could be like we were before.

"I can't wait for tonight!" Sakura screamed to the girls and guys around her.

I gave her a look. "What's happening tonight?"

She gave me a small smile. "Well, when that incident happened before, the judges came to us and said if we pass, we are going to go dance in this huge hall across from this place. The theme is Tango...I think that's what they said," She giggled and hugged herself. "I can't wait to go dancing with everyone,"

Erick grabbed her by the waist as Sakura let out a little yelp. "Sorry guys, she's mine and no one is dancing with her but me," Sakura giggled and kissed him, sweetly and truthfully. He kissed her back with the same feeling, and it wasn't 'till now that it showed how much they loved each other. Nikko said before that Ikuto looked like he loved me as well. I didn't give her an answer, and I was glad that I didn't. Not any answer can describe how real a kiss can show.

"Hey Amu," I turned around and faced Ikuto.

"Yes?" I whispered to him.

He smiled. "Wear something good tonight. Something hot but, something you can dance with me in,"

I blushed a little at the thought of us dancing, but gave him a glare. "I can wear what I want. Who knows, I might wear my Cheerleading outfit,"

He smiled and shrugged. "It's still danceable to wear. I'll accept that too," I hit his shoulder and shook my head.

"Pervert," I whispered.

I got pulled back and fell on Ikuto's lap, a laugh escaping me and Nagi. I laid on his lap, looking up at his face. I reached up and played with his hair, smiling at how soft it felt between my fingers. Ikuto began to smile, and played with my hair as well.

"Aw, aren't they the cutest!" Jenny yelled.

"Jenny, not too loud. Don't you see they're in their moment?" Aaron, Jenny's boyfriend said to her. I got embarrassed but I stayed where I was. If only Ikuto knew how much I really thought he was cute, we would be doing this almost all night long...'

**Chimma: There you guys go! Amuto moments up for grabs next chapter!**

**VHeart: Review and you'll get it!**

**Amu: Don't review if you're too embarrassed by what she wrote**

**Ikuto: Stop being embarrassed Amu, you like it as well and you want them to review.**

**Amu: S-shut up Ikuto...*blush***

**Chimma/VHeart: Aw cute! **

**R&R**


	15. Forgiveness

**XxxSCxxX**

**~—Previously on My Fake Boyfriend—~**

**XxxSCxxX**

"_We need to talk about something important," __**(Aruto)**__  
"Can it be later?" __**(Ikuto)**__  
"You didn't tell me it was Amu you were dating," __**(Aruto)**__  
"The boys and I have come to an agreement," __**(Nagi)**__  
"It was a last minute argument. I hope you don't take it personally man. It's for the best,"__** (Kai)**__  
__ "You're not Captain anymore," __**(Nagi)**__  
"Nagihiko is taking my place. And Rima is taking yours," __**(Ikuto)**__  
"Is it true Ikuto and I are being replaced?" __**(Amu)**__  
"Amu, I'm sorry, but it's been decided. Please understand and accept it," __**(Nagi)**__  
"I'm not accepting nothing from anyone ok," __**(Amu)**__  
"You're not Captain anymore, and no one speaks to Nagi like that," __**(Rima)**__  
"And it all started because I made Rima cry," __**(Ikuto)**__  
"That isn't the reason why jackass," __**(Rima)**__  
"No one speaks to Ikuto like that. You want me to respect the person you love? Respect mine as well. I'm not taking any more shit from no one anymore," __**(Amu)**__  
"Rima's better than you. She's got spirit," __**(Cheerleader)**__  
"I quite," __**(Amu)**__  
"Do you think we would be ok?" __**(Ikuto)**__  
"It depends I guess. Moving on is hard, but I'm sure our lives would get better,"__** (Amu)**__  
"Are you talking about the competition or us?"__** (Ikuto)**__  
"We did promise to break up after the competition. However, is the competition over for us though? And if it is, then I guess we have to move on,"__** (Amu)**__  
"Do we have to move on?"__** (Ikuto)**_

**VHeart: I'm back~ Did you miss me?**

**Ikuto: Long time no...talk. **

**VHeart: I know, and it's cause of being in a hospital—**

**Amu: Get your head out of your wimpy excuses and start updating again!**

**VHeart: *whispers to Ikuto* when did she start PMSing?**

**Ikuto: *whispers back* after we did **_**things**_** while you were gone.**

**VHeart: *O.O* oh, right.**

**Chimma: I'm so glad you're back VHeart! She doesn't own Shugo Chara or the characters.**

**VHeart: Nice to hear ya Chimma!**

**Chimma: Nice to be back huh VHeart?**

**Amu: Get updating! **

**Ikuto: ...please just do it!**

**XxxSCxxX**

**~—Cheer Housing: Dorm Room: Amu POV—~ **

**XxxSCxxX**

I got changed into my uniform, surprised to feel a sensational feeling coming upon me. I mean, this would be the last time I would get to wear this with pride. I wonder how Ikuto feels...

_Obsessed much?  
_No! I'm just wondering...  
_Like I said, obsessed much?  
_Not my fault I think about him.  
_Obviously! Or else you wouldn't be having me!  
_I feel so lucky that I talk to myself...

I walked out of the dressing rooms, knowing I have a few more minutes before the tryouts start. I felt nervous all of a sudden. I know I should be stoked about being able to dance my heart out onstage, but there wasn't any more encouragement that I needed. Nikko was there, yeah I know that. My mother? not so sure. Ikuto? Wow, I seriously do sound obsessed. The Cheerleaders? I felt my heart getting ripped up just thinking about them. I know their feelings would be somewhat disturbed, considering we had a big break up together.

Suddenly I got attacked to the ground with screams filling in my ears. Hugs and kisses could be felt, and I just wondered in the most craziest thought ever, that I had a fan club full of pervert boys. I blinked back a few times to see someone. I was glad when I saw that my imagination wasn't true. Thank the Goddess for that. Instead, the girls I loved and still love, jumped on me.

"Amu we're so sorry!"

"We can't do it without you!"

"Yaya's glad you came back!"

"Please forgive us Amu-chan!"

I couldn't help it. I laughed!

Obviously they looked like I went psycho because they stopped their apologies. I mean, who would be idiotic enough to laugh at apologies when having a fight? Well, that's me of course.

But I wasn't laughing out of humour, I was laughing because I was happy.

"I love you guys," I said after calming down.

They just looked at me with a small amount of laughter filtering in their expressions. I guess it was their way of saying 'love ya too'. Rima, who looked like she wanted to yell at me for laughing, huffed. "Ok," she sniffed back tears before continuing. "Hurry up so we can go and perform,"

"What routine are we doing?" I asked, knowing if she did change the routine I had only my instincts to follow.

She smiled. "Nothing's changed. We kept them all to be honest,"

Touched they would have still kept all the routines practiced, I head towards make-up. On the way there, I saw the boys with their basketballs. One quick nod from all of them was all I needed that I got some respect back, considering how this was Ikuto's team. And then it was again; wondering where in the hell Ikuto was.

I sat down as Nikko placed glitter around one of my eyes in front of a mirror. I didn't need make-up and I was glad she didn't apply as much as needed. "Where's Ikuto?" I muttered.

Nikko answered, even though I didn't intentionally meant it to ask out loud. "I don't know, but he is around here somewhere," I sighed but nodded gently, not making much of an effort because my face was being designed on. "Done," She said with enthusiasm. "Here are some ribbons if you want to put in your hair. I think you're a big girl to do that yourself."

I gave her a sweet smile. "Of course mummy."

She, in return, smiled back. "Good girl."

Just then, an image of blue went passed my sidelong vision. For a moment I thought it was Ikuto. It should have been Ikuto when he turned his head to look behind him, but it wasn't. It was his dad Aruto. I adverted my eyes at the mirror, feeling stupid. Of course finding Ikuto wouldn't be that easy to find. He's probably hiding somewhere near the wings of the stage. Away from me. Far away from me.

Getting up from my seat and setting aside the ribbons, I walked towards the wings of the stage in search for a particular guy. I wouldn't expected to see him there anyways, but a try is worth it.

I rounded the corner of the wing, and almost crashed into Nagi's chest. I expected to fall on my butt the moment we clashed, but before I was even half way through that fall, Nagi eased my balance back up with a grip on my elbow.

"Thanks," I said breathlessly.

But Nagi just nodded, a smile printed on his face before walking away. I stared back at his retreating figure, not sure what to think. And then sighed. I wasn't exactly expecting anything else, but a response would have been nice.

"_Seiyo Midsummer Cats, on stage in two minutes." _

Seiyo Midsummer Cats? Is that us? Just then, the Cheerleaders came rushing towards me, nervous and excitement filling in their features. Nikko however looked neutral, no sign of emotions printed across her face. I frowned at her look and was about to walk up to her until Rima came up to me, serious plastered on her face. She looked like a true leader.

"Have you seen Ikuto yet? We are on in less than a minute." She kept glancing around, but she pointed the question to me.

I just shook my head slowly from side to side. "No, I haven't yet." _Was Ikuto missing? I'm sure he's here somewhere._

I realized then that there was no time left to find him, as we began to do flips and cheers across the stage. I tried as I might, to put on a face of an excited Cheerleader, but that couldn't be accomplished as I felt it slip away. There was no sign of Ikuto.

**XxxSCxxX**

**~—Cheer Housing: Wings: Ikuto POV—~ **

**XxxSCxxX**

I watched behind the curtains as the Cheerleaders began filling in the space on stage, and then slowly did the Basketball guys, little enthusiasm printed across each feature, but I couldn't exactly concentrate on moving my feet as I stood there and saw Amu.

Oh she looked beautiful as ever, with little make up splashed onto her face. I preferably like it if there was nothing on her face, but nonetheless, she still looked amazing.

Her expression however, looked disturbed as she briefly looked around her space, trying to look for someone. For _me_. I bit my lip to stop a scream that was rising in my throat. What is she doing? The judges will be taking points off if she doesn't look like a leader.

I flinched and realized my thoughts. We're no leaders anymore. And yet here we are, back in our little group ready to do out routine.

_So why the hell are you standing here for? Go you idiot.  
_I can't! I'd make a fool out of myself if I just stepped in.  
_Do you want to fail your team? Do you want to fail Amu?_

And that was all I needed to get slapped awake, as I rushed towards the stage when the judges began to ask Rima questions.

"As captain, what will you oh," Number one judge said as he watched me walk my way on stage.

I could feel eyes on me, but I didn't return any looks back. My head was low as I walked to my spot on the stage, very close to Amu.

An electric current run through my body as I felt her gaze linger on me. Events from hours ago triggered my memory, and it didn't seem like it was going to get out of my head anytime soon.

Her lips, her eyes, the taste of her skin: I could feel it under my fingertips and savour it on my tongue. She tasted like sweet honey, an addictive flavour that I wanted all to myself. The look in her eyes, the way her lips parted as she said my name...

No! I need to stop thinking about her like that! This is a serious moment for the lot of us, no distractions. There will only be five groups to the finals, and I pray to God that we were one of them.

"And as I finally end this conclusion of mine, I would like to present you Sieyo Midsummer Cats." I had to hide my shock when I heard Rima say the last bit of her speech. Nagi must have came up with that name, there wouldn't be any other guy in this group that I know would choose Midsummer.

The judge on the last seat near the right, stood up and examined us, her gaze sweeping the whole group before they stopped on Rima and smiled. "Very well then," she sounded like she was in her late thirties. "Proceed the routine."

As the music was waiting to be turned on by a Cheerleader named Yaya, I couldn't help but turn my head and look at Amu, her slightly flushed cheeks brightening as she stared straight ahead of her. The music started as well all clapped at the same time, moving our bodies slowly to the beat before jumping around and cartwheling (well the girls really) all around the empty spaces, but still keeping an eye on Amu while I can.

The beat began to speed up as my legs began to basically shuffle around the stage, a light layer of sweet coating my body. Then I heard the sound of a basketball entering stage, and then I realized that I needed to be off the stage to the side.

As I did, Amu stood next to me, her breathing a little fast but steady as she waited for her queue to flip herself back in. And so I took that chance to talk.

"Amu," I called out, which she turned her head in a quick gesture, her eyes wide and different than the last time I saw them.

She hissed through her teeth. "Don't talk, tell me later." Before she jumped in the air and flipped without the need of using her hands. It was remarkable, all sexual comments aside.

And then the music changed to a slow melody. I cleared my voice and grabbed onto Amu's waist as she jumped back to me, like all the Cheerleaders did, splitting us as there was a gap in the centre of the circle.

I tightened my hold on her before lifting her legs high in the air, spilling her legs before folding them back over onto the other side. We continued dancing with our partners before the speed picked up quickly and clapped, making gestures with our hands and bodies. We moved unto we were standing as a shape in a bird's eye view.

The guys bowed as the girls flipped over us, barely touching us before bowing at the exact time the music finished.

We stayed where we were, afraid to make the first move to jeopardize our chances of making it through.

And then there was clapping.

**XxxSCxxX**

**~—Cheer Housing: Lounge: Amu POV—~ **

**XxxSCxxX**

I felt my heart beat out of my chest, the rise and fall of my body giving me some sort of comfort. I couldn't believe it. We made it through the competition!

Everyone gathered around the chairs, warming up near the roasting fire. Classes of water and sprite were shared around the room, as there were no alcohol supplied in the Cheer Housing.

Excitement was now flooding around the room, everyone either laughing or smiling at each other, the atmosphere a perfect serenity.

I felt someone tap me, and my heart gave a tight knot as the thought of Ikuto behind me. But as I turned, the feeling dimmed as I stared into a shy grinning Nikko.

I smiled back at her. "Hey."

"Hey to you too. Are you excited that we made it through the mini tryouts?" She stepped aside for Ikuto to get through, his eyes never leaving mine as he sat down next to Nagi, the both of them giving each other fist pumps before acting like real boys and messing each others' hair. I almost laughed. I was glad their friendship wasn't ruined.

Nikko start at who I was staring at before turning back to me. "You know it actually looks like he loves you right? Why don't you guys talk again and make up?"

My eyes snapped back with a little shock running through my spine. _She can tell just by looking? Or did he tell her?_ I cleared my throat and answered her first question. "I'm excited we made it through the tryouts."

"I uh," she gave me an odd look before nodded, either accepting that I didn't want to talk about Ikuto, or avoiding the topic altogether. "Anyways, I'm glad you're back."

"Me too," I whispered, unable to help but do so. And it was true. I _am _glad to be part of my Squad again.

I turned and faced everyone, a drink of sprite in my hand. "A toast to becoming successful for round one!" We cheered and clapped our glasses together. "And for our new Captains, Rima and Nagi,"

Rima smiled up at me. "Amu, we said you could have your role back. Being sub captain is so much more fun for me,"

I stuck my tongue out. "Tuff," she laughed and clapped our glasses together.

Ikuto sat behind me as there were no other seats left. I could feel the warmness of his body and the movement he was doing as he talked to Nagi. I'm glad we were back to a big family. I just hoped me and Ikuto could be like we were before.

"I can't wait for tonight!" Sakura screamed to the girls and guys around her.

I gave her a look. "What's happening tonight?"

She gave me a small smile. "Well, when that incident happened before, the judges came to us and said if we pass, we are going to go dance in this huge hall across from this place. The theme is Tango...I think that's what they said," She giggled and hugged herself. "I can't wait to go dancing with everyone,"

Erick grabbed her by the waist as Sakura let out a little yelp. "Sorry guys, she's mine and no one is dancing with her but me," Sakura giggled and kissed him, sweetly and truthfully. He kissed her back with the same feeling, and it wasn't 'till now that it showed how much they loved each other. Nikko said that Ikuto looked like he loved me as well. I was glad that I didn't give her an answer to that. No answer can describe how real a kiss can show.

"Get a room!" Someone called as the two parted with a blush on Sakura's face.

"Hey Amu," I turned around and faced Ikuto.

"Yes?" I whispered to him, a skip in my heart indicating that he startled me with his husky voice.

He smiled. "Wear something good tonight. Something hot but, something you can dance with me in,"

I blushed a little at the thought of us dancing, but gave him a glare. "I can wear what I want. Who knows, I might wear my Cheerleading outfit,"

He smiled and shrugged. "It's still danceable to wear. I'll accept that too," I hit his shoulder and shook my head.

"Pervert," I whispered. And then for a jiffy, if felt like nothing of the sort of fighting happened earlier. No heartbreaking moments nor times when it was just awkward. It felt just right to talk to him again. I love feeling those emotions again.

All of a sudden, I got pulled back and fell on Ikuto's lap, a laugh escaping me and Nagi. I laid on his lap, looking up at his face. I reached up and played with his hair, smiling at how soft it felt between my fingers. Ikuto began to smile, and played with my hair as well. I _love_ feeling like this.

"Aw, aren't they the cutest!" Jenny yelled.

"Jenny, not too loud. Don't you see they're in their moment?" Aaron, Jenny's boyfriend said to her. I got embarrassed but I stayed where I was. If only Ikuto knew how much I really thought he was cute, we would be doing this almost all night long...

_Naughty girl Amu...  
_Oh shut up!  
_You know it's true._

Just then, my mum walked in the lounge, a smug look on her face as she stared at us. "Well, well, looks like you guys are through to the next round."

Rima nodded. "Yes, which means we should get going." Everyone's head shot in her direction, mine included. The room was quiet like an abandoned room that held nobody in its space, only flickering fire was heard in our ears.

"Where?" I asked, since no one else would.

She rolled her eyes and slapped her forehead. "To the ball, hello!" I stifled a giggle at her girly attempted to do an impression of a whinny Cheerleader.

"But...Yaya doesn't have any clothes for tonight. Does anybody besides Yaya do?"

"Oh god," I heard one of the guys say, and looked from the corner of my eyes to see Torren stand up. "I guess it can't be helped." He turned and left the room, but came back almost ten seconds later with his wallet. He eyed Minako with a small smirk on his face. "C'mon girlfriend."

Minako laughed but confusion was written on her features. "Where are we going?"

Torren looked like she just slapped him. "Shopping, duh,"

Next thing you know it, the guys got off their assets and grabbed their girlfriends by the hand, sighing as they did so and led them towards the corridors outside of the lounge. The girls were squealing in delight as they realized that today was a once-in-a-life-time opportunity to go shopping with their boyfriends, without making a fuss.

I giggled along with them as they all left the room. Everyone including my mum, except for Ikuto and I.

I bit my lip, head still laid in his lap, as I tried to figure out what to do next. Should I take initiative and ask if he would like to do the same? Should I just go and unpack in our new dorm and leave Ikuto here? Should I talk to him?

_But say what?_

Suddenly my head got lifted off his lap as Ikuto stood up. As I sat back in my chair and watched him stand there, I couldn't help but think if he really did mean it when he said he liked me. His mood swings change like a girl when she PMS's, and for what I know, he might just be teasing.

"Want to go as well?" His sapphire eyes turned back to me, a hint of a smile tipping up from his lips.

I cleared my voice to stop a moan from escaping from my lips. How badly were my cravings to just reach up and close the distance with one peck on the lips. Just one touch was all I needed.

But I couldn't afford to leave confusion hanging in the air once more.

So I said what a normal _girlfriend_ would say to her _boyfriend_. "Yeah, sure."

I stood up and walked towards him as I tucked my hand into his, taking control for once in this fake relationship. And then I smiled when he looked shocked. "It has to be blue though."

"Why?"

I smirked. "Isn't your favourite colour blue?" His eyes widened but adjusted when I bit my lip innocently. "But it has to be long." _So you won't get pervert on my legs_, I whispered after that.

Ikuto laughed and pulled me in a hug, nuzzling his head against my neck, feeling his nostrils smell my skin. I almost did the same. "Sure," he said when pulling away from me. "Anything for my girlfriend."

**XxxSCxxX**

**VHeart: AWWWWWWWWWWW! They made up! **

**Ikuto: There wasn't a kiss to prove that we did.**

**Amu: Kissing doesn't mean anything.**

**Ikuto: *grabs Amu's waist* kissing means everything.**

**Chimma: Apologies for no sneak peeks this time guys. We hope that you enjoyed this chapter!**

**A/N: I know, I can go on and on about how neglecting I was with this story. I hope you guys can forgive me, as I am saying again, I **_**was **_**in hospital. I will most definitely be focused on putting my effort into this story again, and hopefully leave you guys wanting more before I ever leave this story hanging again.**

**Just so you know guys, I love every single one of you for still following this story. And for those who are sick and tired of my complaints and stupid promises and hate me and this story, I still appreciate how patient you were and for that, I am sorry to make you guys feel the need to do so. It is up to you if you still want me to be your author and still continue my Fanfiction for you.**

**Thank you once again for still following me.**

**Please check out my sister DestinyHeart9123 and her stories. And please, don't blame her for abandoning her stories for a while to stay with me and be there while I was away. **

**Anyways...hope to see reviews right? Thank you angels who do!**

**Next chapter is gonna be fluffy with Amuto moments, and maybe a few discoveries along the way. And who finally found out about Ikuto and Amu's secret? What sort of trouble will these two lovers-in-making will have to face next?**

**R&R!**


End file.
